Para no olvidar
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: Los verdaderos recuerdos se guardan en el corazón. Así lo entiende Tomoyo Hiragizawa, y por eso ha regresado a Japón a conocer al niño por el cual su mejor amiga entregó su vida hace diez años. Ubicado en la línea temporal de Holic. CAPÍTULO 5 Y EPÍLOGO.
1. La dama de negro

**Advertencia Nro1: **Ubicada en la línea temporal de Holic y posterior a la serie de short-fics, Nueva Infancia.  
**Advertencia Nro2: **Esta historia contiene muchos spoilers al manga de XXXHolic y a algunos datos de Tsubasa Reservoir Chonicles. No obstante, muchos hechos son inventos y suposiciones mías. Haré un esfuerzo para aclarar cada caso, pero dado que al momento de publicación de este fanfic aún no han terminado estos mangas, hay cosas que no se pueden dar por totalmente ciertas.

**PARA NO OLVIDAR**

**Capítulo 1: **_**La Dama de negro**_

La velocidad de la limusina disminuye, permitiéndole observar más nítidamente el paisaje. Ella se acomoda los guantes de seda, en un gesto casi de nerviosismo. En ese barrio de Tokio, el aspecto es muy similar al de su Tomoeda natal. Dos niñitas (por el parecido concluye son hermanas) juegan al borde de la calle. Quizás esa imagen diría algo de sí misma, pero hubiera sido en un tiempo muy lejano.  
La voz de Nakuru al volante la sitúa en la realidad.  
-Ya llegamos. Esta es la dirección.  
La dama se acomoda el sombrero del mismo color que los guantes, el vestido y todo lo que viste. Posteriormente, contempla el conjunto en el vidrio como quien mira una foto de un documento, sabiendo que la que allí está es ella, pero sin poder reconocerse.  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe?  
-No, gracias. Sólo espérame aquí.  
Tomoyo echa una mirada a la vieja casa de departamentos, un poco más descuidada que lo que su recuerdo le indicaba, pero básicamente la misma.  
-Este fue el primer domicilio de Sakura y Shaoran cuando vinieron a vivir a Tokio. Y la única pista que tengo por ahora. No sé con qué puedo encontrarme, quizás ni siquiera sepan nada.  
-Entiendo. Suppy y yo aguardaremos noticias en la casa. De paso distraeremos a esos tontos merodeadores.  
Sin decir más, la dama se pone los lentes oscuros antes de bajar del coche.

Tal como lo temía, la respuesta de la casera no es demasiado satisfactoria.  
-Hum... no puedo darle información si no me da un nombre. Además, mucha gente se hospeda aquí temporalmente...  
-Oh, que pena. En es que en realidad, no sé como luce ahora esta persona... Pero sus padres estuvieron aquí, eran un matrimonio joven.  
-Pero es que aquí han pasado muchas personas... quizás si viera una foto...  
La mirada de la mujer se ensombrece.  
-Lamentablemente, no tengo nada de eso.

-Mira, Ioryogi. ¡Una gótica!  
Una voz amonestadora sale del bolso de la chica, es su mentor, el perro Ioryogi.  
-Dobato... no tienes ni un poco de sentido del tacto... ¡se viste así porque está de luto!  
-Con razón se la ve tan triste... ¡Iré a preguntarle a ella también!  
-¡DOBAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!  
Casi asfixiado, Ioryogi es sumergido junto a otros muñecos de peluche en una caja de cartón.

Desesperanzada por la respuesta, Tomoyo se dirige a la salida, tan encerrada en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta tropieza con una chica de cabello rosado que corría detrás suyo, desparramando una caja de muñecos.  
-¿Quiere que sane su corazón herido?  
Una sonrisa amarga se dibuja en el rostro de la mujer.  
-¿Puedes volver al tiempo y traer a los que se fueron?  
Kobato niega con la cabeza, apenada.  
-Es que... parece desilusionada con la respuesta de la señora Mihara.  
-No te preocupes. Las chicas bonitas como tú no deben ponerse triste por tonterías. –su atención se distrae hacia uno de los muñecos. Ella lo toma con su mano y se lo da a su dueña. -Me parece que ese pequeñín necesita más espacio. ¿Por qué no lo pones en tu mochila para que no se asfixie...? Pero debería tener más cuidado, su voz es bastante audible.  
La cara de la chica se pone pálida, y por primera vez la de Ioryogi también.  
-¿Usted se dio cuenta de...?  
La sonrisa de Tomoyo, antes abatida, se vuelve enigmática.  
-Digamos que... soy bastante perceptiva para algunas cosas...

Ajena a la conversación en la puerta, la casera habla con un muchacho de lentes que acababa de bajar de la escalera.  
-¿Vas a seguir rentando el departamento? Casi no vienes por aquí. ¿No será que tienes novia verdad?  
-¡Novia! ¿Eh? –se rasca la cabeza mientras se pone colorado. –Bueno, la verdad hay una chica que me gusta pero todavía no es mi novia...  
-Entonces, ¿mucho trabajo?  
-Podría decirse que sí, hay veces que ya no puedo venir a dormir... pero de todos modos quiero pagar la renta del mes...  
-Está bien, te haré un recibo... "Watanuki Kimihiro...". Oh, perdona que siempre se me olvide ¿cómo es que se escribía tu apellido?  
-Como "primero de abril"...  
-¿Primero... de abril?  
Los sentidos de Tomoyo se paralizan por un instante en que el tiempo parece no tener límites precisos. Sus pupilas amatistas se iluminaron de brillo, de un modo que hacía tiempo no lo hacía.  
Watanuki pudo sentir como alguien detrás de sí menciona, más bien murmura su nombre. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de aquella mujer de vestido azabache y rostro pálido.

Tomoyo inmediatamente se vuelve hacia la chica con la que hablaba anteriormente. Casi susurrando se la lleva a hacia la puerta de salida.  
-¿Sabes qué? Quizás hay algo que puedes hacer por mí... ¿Podrías averiguarme más acerca de ese chico? Te compraré toda la bolsa de muñecos si lo haces.  
-¿Toda la bolsa? Pero... es mucho dinero.  
-No te preocupes, el dinero no es un problema para mí. Sólo consígueme toda la información que puedas sobre ese chico. Alguien de mi parte vendrá hoy por la tarde.  
Tan rápido como llegó, la mujer de negro se marcha de la hostería, ante la mirada melancólica de Kobato.  
-Pobre señora... luce tan triste, ¿no es cierto Ioryogi?  
-Sin embargo, no creo que se trate de una mujer común y corriente...

_Tomoyo corre por la colina, sin tomar conciencia del peligro que corre. El sol del atardecer no se puede ver, aparece cubierto por las nubes de tormenta. Los rayos caen cada vez más cerca del campo. Eriol corre tras ella luchando por alcanzarla. Finalmente lo logra, ella tiene la reacción que en el último tiempo se ha vuelto habitual, y sin pensarlo demasiado, vuelve a atacarlo. __  
__-¿Porque no hiciste nada para evitar su muerte? ¿¡Tú podías evitar ese accidente, quién más sino!? ¡Pero no hiciste nada! __  
__-¡Tomoyo, tienes que aceptar que se han ido y no hay vuelta atrás! __  
__- ¡Tú tenías el poder para evitarlo, yo sé que sí! ¡Dé qué demonios te sirve tener los poderes del mago más poderoso de la Tierra si no eres capaz de evitar la muerte de alguien! __  
__-Tu no entiendes... fue su decisión. –dice mientras la toma del brazo. __  
__Aquellas palabras bastan para lograr que pierda el poco autocontrol que aún conservaba, ella se libera con brusquedad y con violencia comienza a golpearlo en el pecho. Las primeras gotas caen en la tierra. __  
__-¿Y pretendes que crea que Sakura dejaría que le hicieran daño a su familia? ¡Suéltame, no me toques! ¡Tú los mataste! ¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada?! ¡¿Por qué, porque?! __  
__Finalmente, Eriol logra apartar a su esposa, ella intenta seguirlo golpeando, pero aún con toda su furia no logra juntar la suficiente fuerza, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. La lluvia se hace cada vez más intensa, pero a ella no le importa; sólo sigue golpeando la tierra y preguntándose a cada instante "¿Por qué, por qué?" __  
__-Tomoyo… Sakura y Shaoran ya no están… pero sus hijos viven. __  
__-¿Qué…? __  
__-Que ellos murieron para salvar a sus hijos. __  
_  
-…de este modo los papeles demorarán mucho menos que si fuéramos por los caminos tradicionales. Señora, ¿me está prestando atención?  
La mirada de Tomoyo vuelve a la realidad cuando se percata de la voz de su abogado llamándola. Otra vez los recuerdos la han tomado por sorpresa, más hoy no llueve. Al contrario, el cielo está tan sereno que los rayos de sol bastan para iluminan el recibidor principal.  
-¿Eh? Disculpe, no le entendí bien.  
Rápidamente, el magistrado se da cuenta que la atención de la señora Hiragizawa está puesta en el exterior de la casa. Con disimulo se acerca a observar, encontrándose con el coche policial apostado a unos metros de la entrada.  
-¿Hace cuanto comenzó la guardia?  
-Hace una semana, el día después de su última visita se presentaron dos oficiales a hacerme preguntas sobre mi regreso y también sobre Eriol. Me pidieron de entrar, pero me negué.  
-Debió haberme informado inmediatamente. De todos modos cuando la policía comienza a montar guardia es señal de que no saben nada. No se preocupe.  
-No me preocupo. Nunca pudieron tener una acusación firme contra mi esposo, fueron simplemente calumnias. Simplemente es un poco molesto.  
El hombre de ojos morados oculta una sonrisa de satisfacción ante lo ínfimo del problema. Con la confianza que le da ser considerado uno de los mejores abogados del país, le sonríe a su clienta.  
-Podemos conseguir una orden de restricción. En menos de doce horas, no podrán acercarse ni a mil metros a la redonda. Para cualquier juez, usted es una ciudadana ejemplar que simplemente está contribuyendo con su ciudad.  
-Le agradezco su dedicación, Licenciado. Pero tengo la esperanza de que cuando no encuentren lo que buscan se marchen.  
El hombre cierra su valija, y antes de marcharse responde.  
-Señora, su esposo me dejó a cargo la tarea de asesorarla no sólo en sus asuntos legales sino en todo lo relacionado con su imagen. Además de su fortuna, es el nombre del señor Hiragizawa el que está en juego.  
Con la serenidad que siempre la ha caracterizado, Tomoyo contesta:  
-Y no dudo que haya hecho la elección correcta, pero por ahora no necesitamos ponernos drásticos. Avíseme cuando haya alguna novedad.  
-De acuerdo, la mantendré al tanto de la compra del lote del Parque Pingüino. –dice, poniéndose de pie.  
-Muy bien entonces. Nakuru, acompaña al doctor Lamperouge hasta la salida por favor.

Mientras tanto, en las inmediaciones de la residencia de los Hiragizawa, la policía continúa con su vigilancia.  
-Mira, allí salen... es la primer visita que recibe la viuda.  
-Oh… no, yo conozco a este tipo.  
-Sí, a mí también me parece conocido, pero no recuerdo de donde…  
-Lelouch Lamperouge, abogado de ricos y poderosos. Los fiscales lo odian, no ha perdido ni un solo caso. Si un tipo como este anda cerca, algo está pasando… Seguro debes haberlo visto en el noticiero.  
-Pero yo lo recuerdo de otro lado… -observa por los binoculares. –Ah, ya sé de dónde. ¿Qué no es el tipo que salía con tu hermana?  
El policía toma, más bien arranca los binoculares de las manos de su compañero con bronca por haberse visto descubierto; al otro casi se le caen las rosquillas por este movimiento.  
-Ahí está la empleada también. Anda, ya sé que te mueres por que lea ese expediente que trajiste, así que léelo de una vez...  
-Está bien.  
"Nakuru Akitsuki: secretaria, guardaespaldas y mano derecha de la viuda. Según su registro de seguro social, ha trabajado desde su juventud para Eriol Hiragizawa, y al morir este se convirtió en la mana derecha de la viuda. No hay ni bienes ni cuentas bancarias a su nombre ni nada que hagan sospechar algo de ella."  
-Es lo que me hace sospechar a mí. ¿Y de la viuda, que averiguaste?  
-Aún nos deben el informe. Supongo que para mañana ya estará listo… Hasta ahora sólo tenemos lo del principio; que ha comprado varias propiedades en poco tiempo. Quizás sea ese el vínculo con Lamperouge…  
-Te digo aquí está pasando algo... Si tan solo pudiéramos acercarnos más…  
-Pero si la viuda se niega, y sin una orden es imposible. Si no conseguimos pruebas, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar...  
-¡Exactamente! Montaremos guardia día y noche. De ese modo, si hace algún movimiento extraño, lo sabremos al instante.  
El otro policía observa a su compañero con susto.  
-Pero… estamos cerca del "sendero de la muerte". Dicen que el espíritu de los que han muerto en los accidentes de carretera, salen del cementerio y ronda este lugar de noche.  
-Yo no le tengo miedo a la carretera. Cuando era policía de tránsito, atendí varios casos aquí… lo único terrorífico es pensar que haya aún tantos accidentes. Pero… si tienes miedo, puedes irte esta noche. Yo me quedaré por hoy.

Al retirarse el abogado, Spinel sale de su escondite y se recuesta en uno de los muebles.  
-Tomoyo, esta es la cuarta propiedad que compras en un mes. ¿Seguro que no te meterás en problemas?  
Sin perder la calma, Tomoyo contesta.  
-Claro que no. Ya oíste al doctor Lamperouge. Sólo soy una ciudadana próspera que desea colaborar con su ciudad. Invertir en bienes raíces no es un delito.  
-Pero... ¿Qué piensas hacer con todo esto?  
Tomoyo revisa la carpeta de compra del templo Tsukimine que el magistrado le había entregado. Se sonríe con un dejo de satisfacción; su detallado plan está un paso más cerca de volverse realidad.  
-Te lo diré en su momento Suppy, no te preocupes. Nakuru, ¿qué información me conseguiste?  
La guardiana ingresa, trayendo una taza de té para la señora.  
-Pues parece que tu corazonada está en lo correcto. –saca un anotador y comienza a leer. –Kimihiro Watanuki, como lo dice su nombre, nació un 1 de abril… sus padres murieron cuando tenía diez años en un accidente, nunca demasiado investigado. Ahora vive en una habitación de la casa de departamentos que visitamos.  
-Coincide con la persona que buscamos.  
-Pero eso no es lo más interesante. –dice, mientras se sienta sobre el apoyabrazos de uno de los sillones. –Según el perrito de la chica, solía estar rodeado de malos espíritus, aunque con el tiempo comenzaron a disiparse. Además tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo, ¿adivina donde? En una tienda, a la cual no sabe muy bien que se dedica, pero que recuerda que una vez le dijo a la casera que trabajaba para una tal Yuuko ¿Te resulta familiar?  
-Entonces no hay error. –dice bebiendo su taza de té. –Todas las piezas encajan a la perfección.  
Tomoyo alza su mirada hacia los ventanales. Se levanta y con cuidado corre la cortina, evitando quedar al alcance de la mirada de los policías.  
-Así que Yuuko ha estado cuidando de este chico… Sin duda que es el destino.

Esa tarde, Himawari corre hacia la puerta de la escuela al encuentro de sus compañeros.  
-Doumeki, Watanuki. ¿Cómo les fue en el examen de química? Era bastante difícil...  
-Pues no fue para tanto... aunque me demoré casi hasta el final en entregar.  
-¿Sigues aún perturbado por la presencia de aquella mujer?  
-¿Cómo...?  
La cara de Watanuki demuestra ingenua sorpresa, entonces Doumeki se señala el ojo.  
-Ah, lo había olvidado por un momento... ¡Que eres un metido! ¿¡Quien te crees que eres para espiar mi vida...?!  
-Pues allí está de nuevo. –dice señalando al fondo de la calle.  
-¿Qué...?  
En efecto, la misma mujer de vestido negro, con la misma expresión compungida y melancólica del día anterior. Ella llama su atención.  
-¿Eres el chico que trabaja en la tienda que cumple deseos, verdad?  
-Usted... es la mujer que estaba en mi apartamento. ¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo me conoce?  
-Soy...  
Tomoyo estuvo a punto de contestar, pero se detiene. Había esperado tanto tiempo para poder hablar con él, y ni siquiera había pensado en la forma de presentarse correctamente. "Soy la única que sabe del sacrificio de tu madre", no parece la mejor forma de entablar amistad.  
-Digamos que... soy una vieja clienta de la tienda que ha estado fuera de su casa mucho tiempo...  
Watanuki se preocupa; aquella mujer pálida podría ser un espíritu encubierto que tuviera cuentas pendientes con Yuuko.  
Tomoyo toma de las manos al muchacho, depositando el peso en ellas. Viéndolo a los ojos azul cielo, le pregunta:  
-Mírame de frente, y dime... ¿Te parezco un mal espíritu, o una persona con malas intenciones?  
-La verdad... es que no... –responde bajando la mirada.  
-¡Perfecto! Como he estado mucho tiempo fuera de Japón, mañana haré una recepción en mi casa por mi regreso. Ten esta invitación. Está en el camino fuera de la ciudad. Tú y tus amigos también pueden venir. Habrá música y comida.  
-Es que yo...  
La presencia de un auto a unos cincuenta metros suyos alerta a la mujer. Inmediatamente se pone las gafas oscuras, que con el resto de la ropa queda prácticamente tapada.  
-Disculpa, pero debo retirarme. Algunas personas por tener el ojo negro lo ven todo negro. Los espero mañana.  
Sin más palabras la pálida mujer comienza a caminar, pasando a propósito por el auto.  
Watanuki corre unos metros hacia ella, hasta alcanzarla.  
-¡Señora! ¡Aún no me dijo su nombre!  
-El nombre no es algo que puedas decirle a cualquiera... pero tú puedes llamarme Tomoyo Hiragizawa.

Tomoyo camina sobre el piso de madera del viejo despacho. Con detenimiento observa los cuadros que le compró a Yuuko aquella vez que su vida corrió tanto peligro. Luego bebe un sorbo de su copón.  
En general, o mejor dicho en otra época, ella no hubiera bebido nada porque el vino se le subía rápidamente a la cabeza. Eriol solía bromear con ello. "¿Temes que me aproveche de ti?, preguntaba. Pero ahora ya no están ni sus bromas ni él, así que sólo queda tomar una copa. Solamente una, no más no menos, para recordarlo y para pensar.  
-¿Recuerdas los cuadros que trajimos de la tienda? Reflejaban lo que yo había visto en mi sueño.  
-Si, por supuesto... –responde Nakuru, no, Ruby Moon.  
La mirada de la dama de negro queda detenida en la pintura con el rostro de Watanuki.  
-Durante mucho tiempo ese recuerdo quedó sepultado en mi memoria, pero el día que mi hijo se marchó volví a ver la secuencia. Incluso llegué a pensar que el chico de lentes podía ser mi hijo, o más bien mi futuro hijo, pero me equivoqué. Recién ahora comienzo a encontrarle sentido a todo, y sé que este cuadro tiene este orden.  
-Entonces... ¿quién es este chico que es tan importante?  
-Es el niño por el cual Shaoran y Sakura sacrificaron sus vidas, aquella noche hace diez años... el niño que nació para tomar el lugar de Syaoran.  
La mujer del poder de luna casi enmudece, pero sabe que su ama está detrás de algo importante, por lo que contiene su sorpresa. Vuelve a mirar las pinturas.  
-Entonces, están casi todos los cuadros, sólo nos falta saber en qué orden están los dos últimos.  
Ruby Moon señala a la pared, en donde se encuentra la princesa que posee el mismo rostro que Sakura Kinomoto.  
-Pues la verdad he pensado durante muchos años, pero no fue hasta aquella noche que comencé a encontrarle sentido a las cosas. –contesta Tomoyo. –Observaste el vestido que usa Sakura? Pues ella jamás tuvo un vestido de ese tipo, lo recordaría si lo hubiera usado.  
-¿Clow se puede haber equivocado?  
-No. Son nuestras deducciones las que se equivocaron. Esta chica no es Sakura, al menos la que nosotras conocemos.  
-¿Y el otro cuadro? –pregunta Spinel Sun.  
Tomoyo fija su mirada en el cuadro de la princesa del castillo. En realidad, había hablado con ella sólo una vez, no lo suficiente para lograr averiguar nada. Sólo que en ese momento la princesa le habló de que "protegiera a su hijo" y que "era importante para los que viven en ese mundo".  
Al día de hoy, tiene la sensación de que en algún modo ha fallado. En su defensa puede argumentarse de que ni en peores pesadillas había imaginado un escenario tan oscuro como el actual.  
-…siempre pensé que podías ser tú. –dice Ruby Moon. –Pero tú no te ves igual a…  
-Cualquiera de las dos cosas, o se parece a mí, o soy yo, pero no en este mundo. Si lo ves bien, luce mucho más joven que yo. Por lo tanto, si no tuve esta apariencia en más de quince años, no creo que vaya a hacerlo.  
-Qué impresionante... ¿crees que pueda haber otra Akatsuki en otro mundo?  
-Es muy posible... en realidad es bastante probable. Sin embargo, no es en estas imágenes que creo debamos concentrarnos…  
La viuda Hiragizawa toma el cuadro de la princesa, y lo coloca al lado del de la muchacha parecida a Sakura, por debajo de la imagen que representa a Watanuki.  
-Esta es la secuencia completa. Diez años en China tratando de descifrar su significado... todo para que no me de ninguna respuesta.  
-Tomoyo, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?  
-Pues por ahora... solamente una torta de frutillas para nuestros invitados.

La noche está a punto de irse, dejando paso al sol del día. Nakuru Akitsuki se levanta como todos los días para recoger el diario que su señora lee a la hora del desayuno, pero además del periódico se encuentra con otra cosa al otro lado de la reja. Las hojas sueltas alrededor del suelo le dan la pauta de que, una vez más, han intentado entrar a la casa sin éxito.  
-Ah… por lo visto alguien ha dormido al fresco. ¿Cómo amaneció, Detective?  
El hombre de cabello negro no le contesta, simplemente hace un esfuerzo por levantarse del suelo y limpiarse. Una vez más, sus intentos para entrar a la casa de la viuda han sido inútiles. Nakuru lo mira, sin ocultar un rostro de diversión en toda esa situación, como cuando solía molestar a Touya Kinomoto. Uno de los detectives de la policía, yace en medio de uno de los arbustos de ramas espinudas.  
-Detective… que persistente es. ¿Cuántas veces ha intentado entrar ya?  
-Cuatro contando esta. –responde un hombre delgado que viene caminando detrás del otro policía. –Así que aquí estas, compañero. Te estaba buscando para el desayuno… traje café y rosquillas.  
La asistente de Tomoyo se ríe divertida al ver como el policía de pelo oscuro discute con el otro, que no parece importarle demasiado lo que su compañero le reprocha. Luego vuelve a hablar.  
-Me temo que tendrá que desistir de la idea de revisar esta propiedad… haga lo que haga, nunca los dejará entrar.  
El otro detective interviene, cambiando su sonrisa de bromista por otra más astuta.  
-Pero… si conseguimos una orden, tendrá que hacerlo…  
-No me refería a mi señora… sino a la casa. Nada ajeno a los deseos de mi amo pueden entrar a este lugar.  
-¡Su señor está muerto, y yo no le temo a los fantasmas! –responde el grandote.  
-Es verdad. Es el hombre más escéptico que conozco. –responde el detective más delgado.  
-Como quieran entonces. En un rato voy a hacer un encargo de mi señora, pueden elegir espiarme o espiarla a ella. Pero si su idea es encontrar la forma de entrar… tendrán que conformarse con estar de este lado de la cerca.  
El hombre que intentaba entrar se termina de limpiar la ropa, llena de espinas. Con voz enérgica, no duda en lanzar un juramento.  
-¡No me importa! ¡Orden de allanamiento o no, lograré entrar a esa casa!  
-De acuerdo… pero, tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias. Ya sabe el dicho… "No existen las brujas… pero que las hay…"

Yuuko observa la tarjeta arriba de la mesita, y con su habitual gesto de calma cuando habla de algo importante, dice:  
-Así que Tomoyo Hiragizawa... quiere decir que por fin ha regresado.  
-¿Entonces en verdad la conoces? –pregunta Watanuki. –Dijo que daría una fiesta mañana por su regreso.  
-¿Así dijo? ¿Estás seguro?  
-Bueno, dijo una "recepción", pero es casi lo mismo.  
-Watanuki, las palabras tienen fuerza, no es un error pequeño confundirlas. Aunque quizás sea tu deseo de hacer una fiesta el que te impulsó a entender eso. En ese caso debes ir.  
-¿Qué? ¿Tú no irás?  
La Bruja de las Dimensione sonríe misteriosamente.  
-Tengo cosas que preparar aquí. Además se preocupó de entregártela a ti específicamente.  
-Bueno, pude ser yo como... –Yuuko niega con la cabeza. -...no es casualidad entonces... ¿verdad?

-Y dijo que no me preocupara del trabajo, que me daba el día libre. Eso es raro, porque la señorita Yuuko no hace ese tipo de cosas.  
-Que extraño que Yuuko no venga con nosotros... –comenta Himawari, mirando hacia la ventana del ómnibus.  
-Si, lo sé. Lo único que dijo es llevara algo de comer y le guardara un pedazo de pastel. "¡Y no te olvides de traer sake cuando vengas!". Siempre tan pretenciosa… –Watanuki trata de ubicarse entre las calles de Tomoeda, sin mucho éxito. –Hum... ¿qué es este lugar?  
-La ciudad, ¿que no se entraba por la carretera?  
-Si es por la carretera, entonces tenemos que seguir derecho por esta calle.  
-Es lo que te dije. –contesta Doumeki. –Si hubieras seguido mis indicaciones ya habríamos llegado.  
-¡Yo soy el que tiene la guía de trasporte, no necesito tu ayuda para poder llegar a ninguna parte!  
-Pero... ese mapa esta al revés. –comenta la chica de los girasoles.  
-¡Noooooo!  
Doumeki ignora la habitual desesperación de su compañero que comienza a hacer sus eufóricos gestos. Dirige su vista en un viejo templo ubicado del lado de su asiento. En el frente una mujer de cabellos castaños con coletas tan largas como las de Himawari cuelga unos faroles en la puerta de madera. Kimihiro se molesta con la reacción de su compañero.  
-¿Y cómo es que conoces tanto de ciudades periféricas, sabelotodo?  
-Yo creo... no, estoy seguro de haber estado en este lugar.  
-¿De verdad, Doumeki? –pregunta Himawari.  
-De niño mi abuelo me trajo a ver a la sacerdotisa de ese templo. Se llama Tsukimine. Pero cuando vine, esta era una ciudad muy prospera.  
Watanuki observa el resto de las calles, aunque es pleno día casi no circula gente, incluso en el centro comercial se ven poco movimiento. Luego murmura:  
-Parece que este lugar estuviera casi vacío...  
-Qué pena... habiendo tan hermosas casas. –responde la chica. –Mira esa de allá, tan bonita y con orden de remate.  
-Es verdad. Me pregunto que habrá pasado para que un lugar tan hermoso luzca tan desolado…

Finalmente el grupo llega, pero para su sorpresa el ómnibus para en medio de la ruta en vez de un puesto. Alrededor de ellos se erigen enormes árboles, como si la ruta cortase en dos un enorme bosque. Todos se miran preocupados, al darse cuenta de que están virtualmente perdidos. Pero no es sólo eso, una atmósfera inquietante se respira en ese lugar…  
-Doumeki… ¿Qué indica el mapa?  
-Pues según esto, esta carretera sigue al sur. Dentro de tres kilómetros hay un acantilado al este, y del otro lado el cementerio de Tomoeda. Todo lo que viene para este lado es bosque…  
-La señora Hiragizawa dijo que había que tomar un desvió por entre unos árboles para llegar a la casa, pero no habló de nada de eso. Debe ser para el lado norte, entonces…  
El grupo comienza a caminar entre los árboles, y rápidamente se percatan que llega un momento en que no distinguen nada del paisaje.  
-¿No les parece como que estos árboles ya los hemos visto?  
-Pero… cuando pasamos les daba la luz del sol… y ahora no. Tienen que ser otros…  
Voy a ver.  
Watanuki se intenta meter en el follaje, pero comienza a sentir aquella sensación de cuando los malos espíritus lo persiguen, aún estando Doumeki. Cree escuchar sonidos extraños, pero no ve nada.  
-Un momento. Si pasamos por acá, entonces deben estar nuestras huellas…  
El muchacho de lentes vuelve unos pasos hacia atrás contando los juego de pisada. Dos, cuatro, seis pies. Avanza un poco más. Lo mismo, dos zapatos de suela de hombre, y una huella de tacos.  
-Un momento… Himawari, ¿trajiste zapatos de taco?  
-Claro que no… por suerte me traje los mocasines de la escuela…  
-¿Entonces, por qué…?  
Watanuki se da vuelta para hablar con Himawari, pero en vez de ella se le aparece un espectro de color negro, del que sólo se ven unas piernas de mujer ensangrentadas.  
Doumeki trata de orientarse aún por el mapa cuando Watanuki lo jala del brazo como alma que lo lleva el diablo (o casi).  
-¡Idiota, no te quedes aquí parado! ¡Corre! ¡Tú también, Himawari!  
Los del grupo corren a toda velocidad por el camino señalado, sin embargo a partir de unos metros no se encuentran con ningún árbol o cosa que les impidas el camino. Finalmente llegan a su destino, encontrándose de frente con las rejas de la casa de la mansión Hiragizawa.  
Tomándose unos segundos para respirar y descansar, el grupo pasa cerca del auto policial sin siquiera advertirlo.  
-Bueno, hemos llegado. Voy a llamar.  
Watanuki se acerca para tocar el portero eléctrico, pero antes de hacerlo las puertas se abren inmediatamente, lo que sorprende a todos. Al encuentro de los muchachos sale la señora Hiragizawa con un vestido amplio al estilo occidental del infaltable color negro.  
-¿Cómo...?  
-Los estaba esperando. Pasen, siéntanse en su casa.  
**  
****Omake de datos**

-Antes de que pregunten, ya han podido a ver dos de los crossovers que aparecen en la historia. Uno de ellos es la aparición de la señora Mihara, Ioryogi y Kobato (del manga del mismo nombre). En la serie, efectivamente Kobato vive en una casa de apartamentos (algo así como una pensión), la cual es la misma que se ve en Holic, donde vive Watanuki (incluso en uno de los capítulos del manga, se lo ve pasar junto a Himawari por detrás de Kobato). Por otro lado tenemos a Lelouch Lamperougue, personaje de la serie Code Geass, la cual no pertenece a CLAMP, solamente hicieron el diseño de personajes. Esto sí es invento mío, en este caso sería un universo alterno a lo que pasa en la serie. Creo que el papel de abogado le viene perfecto, considerando todo lo ambibalente que es el personaje en la serie original (no explico mucho ya que la trama de CG no es necesaria para entender este fic). No descarto la aparición de otros personajes en el futuro (y bueno, ya que Clamp no podría hacerlo, lo hacemos nosotros muejejeje).  
-Tiempo antes de su muerte, Eriol había estado haciendo unos manejos algo extraños los cuales levantaron algunas sospechas sobre contrabando de objetos de arte (en los fics anteriores, Eriol administraba una tienda de antigüedades), es por eso que ahora Tomoyo llama la atención dado que está moviendo mucho dinero sin un fin aparente.  
-El vínculo entre Yuuko y Tomoyo aparece relatado en el fic "Nueva infancia". Tomoyo estuvo a punto de morir cuando estuvo embarazada de su hijo, fue así que se conocieron. De todos Tomoyo no sospechaba nada de lo que ocurriría a futuro ni con ella ni con el resto.  
-En la conversación que sostienen Tomoyo y Ruby Moon se hace referencia a unos cuadros. Esta historia aparece relatada en Nueva infancia, resumidamente se trata de unos cuadros que Tomoyo compra "por casualidad" a Yuuko, y que en su época fueron pintados por Clow, dichos cuadros forman una secuencia partiendo desde las Mokonas hasta el momento presente.  
-El cementerio y la colina de Tomoeda son los mencionados en las precuelas, Imágenes en movimiento y Árbol de Sakura. A su vez la casa de Tomoyo está en medio de la ruta, y por el camino hay un bosque donde los espíritus suelen andar (ver Nueva infancia). Cercanamente está el "sendero de la muerte", una parte de ruta donde ha muerto mucha gente, entre ellos Sakura y su familia.  
-En el tiempo transcurrido desde la muerte de Eriol a la historia, Tomoyo ha estado en Hong Kong ayudada por Meiling y la madre de Shaoran; la cual fue su instructora en lo referido al mundo de lo mágico. Como bien dice la misma viuda más adelante, ha estado juntando pistas de cómo seguir "el camino de Clow", pero se verá más de esto en los siguientes capítulos.

_18 de abril de 2008 __  
__Hola a todos. Muchas gracias a todos los viejos y nuevos lectores por leer esta nueva historia. Esta historia comenzó a surgir en mi cabeza allá por octubre del año pasado, cuando supimos que Watanuki es creado a partir del alma de Syaoran (lo que los haría algo así como hermanos) para tomar su lugar en su mundo de origen, y que para que pudiera vivir una vida normal, sus padres, Shaoran y Sakura de CCS, sacrificaron sus vidas (coincidiendo con lo que siempre dijo Watanuki acerca que sus padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico). Un poco después supimos que en realidad los padres de Watanuki no han muerto, pero para ese entonces el fic estaba empezado. Sin embargo para el desarrollo de esta historia no se vio afectado en nada. La duda sigue siendo la misma. La familia y los amigos de Sakura, que tanto la quisieron, ¿acaso dejarían a su hijo abandonado a su suerte? ¿No debería estar Touya, Fujitaka, cuidándolo? Y sobre todo, ¿lo permitiría Tomoyo, siendo una de las personas más allegadas a Sakura? Yo personalmente creo que no, salvo existiese un motivo poderoso que lo impida. Sin embargo, para que la mentira fuera creíble, debe haber un plan bastante bien planeado. Más o menos por ese camino va esta historia, como ustedes pueden ver, Tomoyo sí cree que Sakura murió, por eso siente la necesidad de acercase a Watanuki. De todos modos la trama está preparada para que (y cada día que pasa y no termino esta historia me doy cuenta más de ello) hayan más cambios argumentales y se pueda leer sin contradecir la historia que CLAMP está armando, por eso es que quedarán algunos cabos sueltos, que si esta historia gusta, serán aclarados en una nueva tanda. __  
__Este fic se estrenará en simultáneo en y en mi LiveJournal, para aquellos que lo leen en , sólo estará el primer capítulo y el segundo en quince días. Para aquellos que no aguanten la curiosidad y se quieran dar una vuelta por mi LJ (busquen el link en mi perfil) pueden leer los dos capítulos de corrido, además de ver el opening y el ending originales en video que armé para el fic. También pueden consultar en mi blog para toda clase de spoilers e información complementaria. __  
__Cualquier duda o comentario será bienvenido en los sitios que menciono o a yun_ __  
__Besos enormes __  
__Vicky Yun Kamiya_


	2. Recuerdos prohibidos

**Advertencia Nro1:** Ubicada en la línea temporal de Holic y posterior a la serie de short-fics, Nueva Infancia.

**Advertencia Nro2:** Esta historia contiene muchos spoilers al manga de XXXHolic y a algunos datos de Tsubasa Reservoir Chonicles. No obstante, muchos hechos son inventos y suposiciones mías. Haré un esfuerzo para aclarar cada caso, pero dado que al momento de publicación de este fanfic aún no han terminado estos mangas, hay cosas que no se pueden dar por totalmente ciertas.

**PARA NO OLVIDAR**

**Capítulo 2: _Recuerdo prohibidos_**

Watanuki atraviesa la puerta con resquemor, aún impresionado por la experiencia de tantos espíritus negativos. De pronto siente algo distinto, mejor dicho, algo que falta. Y es que en verdad desde que entró, no hay ni un solo rastro de aura negativa. Observa a la señora Hiragizawa, y al igual que la tarde anterior, se da cuenta que no hay nada malo en ella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado fuera de Japón, señora Hiragizawa? –dice, depositando su vista sobre el altar familiar.

-Más de siete años, desde la muerte de mi esposo. Volví hace un mes. Sé que tienen muchas preguntas, pero con gusto contestaré sus dudas.

Tomoyo invita a los jóvenes a sentarse, de todos ellos Kimihiro es el que más impresionado observa el salón; en cierta forma le recuerda a la propia tienda de deseos, pero con adornos íntegramente occidentales. Lo que más le llama la atención son los vitreaux, cada uno de ellos decorados con la imagen de una chica distinta, como si fueran hadas. Himawari centra su atención en una estantería llena de platos y tazas, impecablemente limpios. Doumeki también observa el resto del reluciente decorado: cortinas, cuadros, lámparas y hasta un piano, pero ningún retrato u objeto de índole personal, como si de un museo se tratase.

-Aún no me has dicho los nombres de tus amigos, Kimihiro. ¿Puedo decirte Kimihiro, verdad?

-Eh… claro. Ella es la hermosa Himawari… -señala a la chica. –Y este tipo de acá no tiene mucha importancia…

-Soy Shizuka Doumeki.

-Se educado y saluda como corresponde, tonto. –dice Watanuki, jalándolo del brazo. –Haz una reverencia.

-Lo mismo digo, Oi.

-¡Que no me digas "Oi"!

Los muchachos comienzan a pelear, pero eso no le parece extraño a la chica de las coletas.

-Watanuki y Doumeki son muy buenos amigos.

-Ya puedo ver que sí. ¡Hohoho! –contesta Tomoyo, soltando una risita entre divertida y pícara.

-¡Ah! Ya casi lo olvidaba, esto es para usted. –Watanuki le entrega el paquete con los dulces que había preparado. –Espero haber calculado bien la cantidad de personas… ¿Usted vive sola, señora Hiragizawa?

-Oh, por favor. Sólo díganme Tomoyo. En realidad me acompañan mis asistentes, pero tuve que mandarlos a hacer unos encargos al templo Tsukimine.

-Ah, ¿ese es el templo que pasamos con el ómnibus?

-Así es. En realidad, es de mi propiedad.

Los muchachos se quedan de piedra al escuchar las palabras de la viuda, pero a Himawari no le interesa demasiado. Por el contrario, se distrae con ver los juegos de taza en una de las estanterías. Inmediatamente nota los hermosos decorados de la porcelana, con formas de sol y estrella.

-Que hermosas tazas… parecen ser muy antiguas.

-Es porcelana china. Ese tipo de vajilla es única, hay un solo diseño para cada juego. –responde Doumeki. Y agrega. –Son verdaderas antigüedades.

-Así es. Son cosas que quedaron del negocio de Eriol (así se llamaba mi esposo, que en paz descanse). De hecho aún no lo estrené.

-Parece que tienes muchos conocimientos sobre antigüedades, Doumeki…

La plática entre la chica de los girasoles y su compañero sigue, lo que altera ya a Watanuki.

-¿Por qué Himawari le presta tanta atención este tipo? No me gusta como la trata con esa confianza…

-¿Por qué te preocupa? –pregunta Tomoyo, llena de curiosidad. –¿Hay triángulo?

-¿Tri- triángulo? ¡Noooooooooo!

La desesperación gana a Watanuki, lo que provoca otra de sus extrañas risas a la viuda.

-De verdad que eres un encanto, muchacho… no podía ser para menos, ¡HOHOHO! Vengan, les mostraré la casa. –dice, mientras jala del brazo a Watanuki.

El grupo atraviesa la sala de estar, donde se abre dos puertas. Una de ellas conduce a un salón oscuro, llamando la atención de Doumeki, ya que no posee ventanales.

-Esta es la sala de cine, pero hace mucho que no se usa, así que perdonen el olor a humedad.

-¿Le gusta mucho el cine?

-Solía dedicarme a eso, aunque en el fondo sean sólo solamente imágenes en movimiento… Ahora prefiero el teatro. Supongo que le daré otro uso a este salón. Vengan por aquí.

Tomoyo conduce al grupo hasta una puerta, casi toda decorada en madera, donde un imponente escritorio de cedro y un sillón rojo se llevan la mayor parte de la atención.

-Este era el estudio de mi esposo. También se siente el encierro, pero casi no lo he abierto desde que falleció. Pueden pasar si quieren.

Watanuki entra unos pasos… allí también hay similitudes con la tienda; sus grandes tapizados y sus cortinas rojas, como las que hay en esa habitación. También el sillón individual, parecido a los sillones de Yuuko. En la biblioteca, muchos libros antiguos.

-Esta biblioteca es el resultado de muchos años de búsqueda. Algunos eran de mi esposo, otros me los traje de China.

-¿Le ocupan las antigüedades? –pregunta Doumeki.

-Eran la especialidad de mi esposo. Yo solamente me considero una aficionada… pero me he esforzado para seguir su mismo camino.

-¿Lo extraña mucho, verdad?

Tomoyo baja la mirada hacia el suelo y con suavidad responde:

-No tienes una idea de cuanto. Vengan, los llevaré a ver el salón de baile.

El grupo vuelve a pasar por el pasillo, pero sin quererlo, Himawari empuja la estantería de la vajilla, haciendo que una fuente casi caiga sobre Tomoyo.

Himawari se tapa la cabeza, temiendo sentir a la fuente estrellarse, pero para su sorpresa cuando alza de nuevo la mirada, se encuentra con la viuda que había atrapado la fuente con tan sólo una mano. Esto despierta las sospechas de Doumeki.

"Esta mujer… no es alguien corriente. Sin embargo, cuando la vi en la escuela no había ningún signo de ser distinta a otro ser humano. Pero…"

-¿C-cómo…? –se pregunta la chica.

-El último deseo de mi esposo fue protegerme, así que aquí no puede entrar nada ni nadie que intente hacerme daño. Por eso es que ni siquiera tu mala suerte puede alcanzarme… También sé que tú atraes los malos espíritus y tu amigo los repele.

-¿Acaso usted puede verlos?

-Yo no. Pero sé que existen. Por eso es que insistí en que viniesen aquí, para que estuviéramos en un lugar seguro y cómodo. Perdona que no te lo haya dicho desde un principio, pero temí asustarlos.

Watanuki mira sorprendido a Tomoyo. ¿Asustarse él de una persona común? ¿Acaso hablaba en serio?, Sin embargo, la dama de negro parece aceptar con naturalidad lo mismo que por lo que otros sí se morirían del espanto.

-Usted no parece temerle a nada… Señora Tomoyo.

Con lentitud, la señora va sacando las tazas y los platos de té.

-He sufrido más que suficiente en esta vida como para permitirme tener miedo. Todo lo que más temía que algún día ocurriera, ocurrió, y sin embargo sigo aquí... –suspira. -Además, como dije, este es un lugar seguro. Ni siquiera los espíritus del bosque pueden acercarse. Por lo general no atacan de día, pero deben estar alterados por la cercanía del Obon.

-Entonces… -Doumeki se adelantó unos pasos. –Usted tiene…

-Claro que no, soy una persona como todas. –responde, mostrando una sonrisa casi infantil. –Digamos que simplemente, soy observadora de los detalles y una ferviente interesada en hechos fuera de lo común, pero nada más. Si lo desean, podemos seguir conversando mientras tomamos el té en el jardín.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la residencia Hiragizawa, la policía no ha dejado la guardia ni un momento.

-Mira esto, tiene visitas.

-Bueno esto si es extraño. –responde el policía rubio. –La viuda casi nunca sale de la casa, pero hace dos días seguidos que salió a la ciudad, y ahora recibe gente...

-Esta mujer trama algo.

El policía de cabello negro toma, más bien arranca los binoculares de las manos de su compañero, al cual casi se le caen las rosquillas.

-Anda, ya sé que te mueres por que lea ese expediente, así que léelo de una vez...

-Está bien.

_-_"Tomoyo Daidouji. Nacida en cuna de oro, su padre tenía una importante empresa juguetera y se casó con otra accionista, Sonomi Amamiya, con quien tuvieron a la única niña. Sus padres se separaron antes del año de vida, así que siempre se crió con su madre. Nada relevante en su niñez. Creció en Tomoeda, hizo sus estudios superiores en el Clamp Campus. Se dedicó al cine, hizo algunos trabajos de mediano éxito…

-¿Ella administraba su herencia?

-No. Se dedicó exclusivamente a hacer películas de manera independiente, incluso llegó a hacer un dorama de bastante éxito en su época… A los 22 años se casó con Eriol Hiragizawa, filántropo inglés de descendencia japonesa dedicado a las antigüedades, por lo que su fortuna quedó más que consolidada y al poco tiempo tuvieron un hijo. La señora Hiragizawa parece exclusivamente dedicada a la crianza de su hijo en los años posteriores… no hay negocios a su nombre ni nada por el estilo. Lo poco que pude encontrar en la oficina de impuestos, aparece a nombre del esposo. ¿Por qué Hiragizawa se convirtió en sospechoso de la policía?

-Porque comenzó a no poder justificar el ingreso por aduana de objetos de colección, algunos de valor incalculable valuados como si fueran juguetes de plástico. Muchos paquetes fueron traídos del exterior a nombre de la Daidouji Corp. Llamó la atención del fisco.

-Pues sí… aquí dice que la madre de la señora Daidouji falleció, dejando la herencia a nombre de su hija. Sin embargo es su esposo el que administraba sus cuentas… encontré una copia de una citación a declarar para Eriol Hiragizawa ante la oficina de impuestos… pero nunca llegó a presentarse. Falleció en un accidente de avioneta al mes siguiente… Oh, que triste.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El hijo del matrimonio iba en esa avioneta… tenía nueve años apenas. Después de ese incidente, la viuda Hiragizawa se convirtió en la heredera de una importante fortuna, pero no hizo un verdadero uso de ella. Se radicó en Hong Kong y se retiró de la vida pública. En cuanto a la investigación sobre el marido, quedó archivada por falta de pruebas… No creo que sea el prontuario de una delincuente. ¿Seguro sabes lo que hacemos?

-Nadie es totalmente inocente. Y si así lo fuera, ¿por qué de repente se pone a comprar propiedades, por un valor por debajo de la tasación normal?

-Quizás desea invertir en bienes raíces…

-¿Para heredárselo a quién? ¿Y si desea hacer dinero, porque ha participado en varios remates de antigüedades? Supuestamente, nunca administró el negocio de su esposo.

-Según los de impuestos, ha ganado todas las pujas, algunas a precios millonarios… no tiene sentido.

-Ha movido más millones en un mes que lo que hizo en diez años. Créeme, esta mujer está tramando algo…

A diferencia del resto de la casa, el jardín parece verse más contagiado de vida. Un juego de muebles de jardín ocupa la mayor parte del espacio. Del lado trasero se ubica un pequeño vivero vidriado, incluso por el techo pueden entrar los pájaros.

Himawari se sorprende al ver la flor que le dio su nombre en una parte del vivero decorando la mesa de jardín.

-¡Cuantas flores! ¡Y son todas tan hermosas!

-Tengo muchísimas especies. Algunas no crecen todo el año, por eso yo misma me encargo de cuidarlas. Me ayudan a recordar...

-Estos árboles de cerezos se ven muy antiguos. –Doumeki toca uno de los troncos. –Mi abuelo contaba una leyenda que en estos árboles, podían trasportarte al pasado…

-Realmente Haruka conocía muchas historias… -comenta Watanuki. Luego se dirige a la mujer de negro. –Haruka es el abuelo de Doumeki…

-¿Haruka... Doumeki?

Otro recuerdo viene a la mente de Tomoyo, uno de los más dolorosos sin duda…

_Ocho años atrás._

_Tomoyo prepara con paciencia un poco más de café de máquina, tratando de olvidar lo molesta que está con Eriol por haberla encerrado allí en la cocina a desperdiciar su tiempo y el del resto. Una a una va poniendo las tazas sobre los platillos, sin prestarle atención a la gente vestida de negro en la sala. Afuera, los asistentes hablan, o más bien susurran en lo que habitualmente es el recibidor de los Kinomoto. Aunque distintos, los comentarios se parecen._

"_Que tragedia… la familia completa" _

"_Pobres… tan jóvenes y con tanto futuro por delante" _

"_Ni siquiera el niño tuvo suerte" _

_Desde el piso de arriba, Fujitaka es traído del brazo por Sonomi y por su hijo mayor. Kaho lo ayuda a sentarse._

_-Señorita Mitsuki, ¿usted dará el incienso? _

_-No, no tengo el suficiente cargo. Pero lo hará alguien de mi suma confianza._

_Afuera, un coche se detiene, un hombre muy anciano se baja. La señora Hiragizawa lo ve desde la ventana sin poder evitar compadecerse de él: traer un hombre tan anciano para una tontería como esta. Kaho sale a su encuentro._

_-Haruka-sensei... le agradezco tanto por haber venido._

_-¿Hasta cuando piensan seguir con esto?_

_La voz que interrumpe todos los silencios es la de Tomoyo trayendo el café. Todos la miran sorprendidos, pero nadie dice nada._

_-¿No les da pena hacer venir a este hombre tan anciano para nada? -se acerca al hombre. - Discúlpenos, pero me temo que ha habido un error…_

_Eriol se acerca a su esposa, quitándole la bandeja._

_-Querida, ven… -se dirige al sacerdote. –Ella es mi esposa, Tomoyo. Temo que aún no ha terminado de procesar lo ocurrido, se niega a creerlo._

_El anciano se acerca a la joven mujer, con ternura toma sus manos entre las suyas y la observa fijo a sus ojos amatista. _

_-Usted… ahora está demasiado dolida, mucho más que lo que sus ojos o sus palabras pueden expresar. –con suavidad, toca su frente. –Pero llegará el momento en que no precise de la pena, ni del olvido._

_Tomoyo se lleva la mano a la cara, luego se da vuelta y mira al gran recibidor, sin muebles, sólo sillas en las que están los familiares: Touya, Fujitaka, Meiling. Lentamente gira la mirada hacia el otro extremo de la sala. De inmediato reconoce la foto en la pared, donde Sakura y Shaoran sostienen a su hijo, ella misma la había tomado para regalarle un retrato familiar al niño en su cumpleaños._

_Luego ve la cinta negra cubriendo el cuadro, entonces se alarma y mira hacia un poco más abajo. Su mente se niega a creer lo que sus ojos le muestran, quizás sea una visión, o una pesadilla. Y es que no hay ni uno, ni dos, sino tres cajones de madera, y en uno de ellos su mejor amiga, tan dulce y hermosa como siempre, sólo que privada del don de la vida._

_-Entonces… es verdad… está muerta. Sí, eso es: Sakura está muerta…_

_El aliento se le entrecorta cuando entra a romper en llanto. Eriol la abraza y la acompaña a tomar su puesto en las sillas_.

-¿Usted lo conoció?

-Sí, era un hombre muy anciano ya… ¿aún vive?

-No, murió cuando estaba en quinto grado. –contesta Shizuka.

La mirada de la señora de ojos amatista se pierde en el fondo de la taza de té.

-Tu abuelo… era un hombre que tenía mucha paz consigo. Me ayudaron mucho sus palabras…

Watanuki observa el cambio de expresión de la señora, entonces corta el clima con otra pregunta.

-¿Quiere que le ayude a servir la comida?

Tomoyo recupera su gesto habitual.

-Oh, no, no. No te preocupes, tú eres mi invitado así que serviré yo.

Con alegría sirve un poco de té en todas las tazas. Luego corta un trozo del pastel que había preparado en la noche.

-¿Te gusta cocinar, Kimihiro?

-Pues… la verdad que sí. Como vivo sólo me es útil… además Yuuko me hace cocinar todo el tiempo y…

"Es la herencia", es lo primero que se le viene a la mente a Tomoyo. "Entonces esto tiene que dar resultado". Sonriente, pone ante la mesa una gran torta de frutillas.

–Este pastel es la especialidad de una gran amiga mía. Espero haber logrado reproducir su sabor auténtico.

Watanuki prueba un poco del pastel de fresas, y sin poder explicarse por qué, un sentimiento cálido invade su cuerpo, y también su corazón; como un abrazo maternal que aleja los miedos infantiles.

-Es que… creo que es el pastel más dulce que he probado en toda mi vida. Me recuerda a… bueno, no sé a qué… pero…

-¿A tu infancia?

-Si, creo que si. –contesta el chico al punto de ponerse colorado.

-¿Qué sabes de tus padres, Kimihiro?

-Sólo sé que murieron en un accidente de auto… pero casi no los recuerdo, no sé por qué…

Un silencio profundo se hace en el grupo, aunque la respuesta no le sorprende a Tomoyo. Por fortuna, Doumeki hace otra pregunta.

-¿Y usted no tiene hijos, señora?

-Si, tengo un hijo de casi la misma edad de ustedes.

Doumeki no responde nada, pero le da una mirada a la lujosa casa; nada indica que allí viva otra persona que no sea la que habla con él.

-Ah... ¿y dónde está? –pregunta Himawari. –¿Vino con usted?

-No... Él... tuvo que irse, para poder tener una oportunidad de tener una vida tranquila.

-Ah... estudia en el extranjero, ¿verdad? –agrega la chica.

Tomoyo asiente, pero a Doumeki no le resulta muy convincente su gesto.

-Algo por el estilo. ¿Quieren poner música? No hay fiesta sin música…

Tomoyo conecta el equipo de música, y sus recuerdos de Tomoyo comienzan a flotar como si el presente pudiera evaporarse y mezclarse con el pasado en uno solo.

_H__ana wa sakura kimi wa utsukushi_

_(Las flores son de cerezos, tu eres encantador)_

_haru no komorebi kimi no hohoemi_

_(la luz primaveral atraviesa el verde y tu sonrisa)_

_fuyu ga owari yuki ga tokete_

_(el invierno termina, la nieve se derrite)_

_kimi no kokoro ni haru ga maikomu_

_(en tu corazón llega la primavera)_

_mado wo tataku tsuyoi ame wa mada tsuzuku to_

_(La lluvia que cae fuerte en la ventana todavía seguirá)_

_RAJIO kara nagareru koe ga tsutaete kimasu_

_(desde la radio una fuerte voz lo dice)_

_denwa kara kikoeta koe wa naiteimashita_

_(desde el teléfono escuché una voz llorando)_

_wasureta hazu no natsukashii koe deshita_

_(era una voz familiar que debería haber olvidado)_

_kimi wa mata mouichido ano koro ni modoritai no deshou ka_

_(¿No te gustaría volver a ese momento una vez más?)_

_haru wo matsu tsubomi no you ni boku wa ima mayotteimasu_

_(Esperando la primavera igual que capullos de las flores) _

_boku wa ima mayotteimasu_

_(ahora he perdido mi camino)_

_Muchos años atrás…_

_-¡Ven, Mamoru! ¡Encontré un nido de palomas! –grita una chica desde un árbol._

_Un niño de cabello azul oscuro y ojos grandes como amatistas trata de escalar el gran cerezo. "¡Mamoru, baja de ahí! ¡Te vas a lastimar!", grita su abuela desde abajo._

_-¡Mamoru, ven pronto!_

_-¡Ya casi, Yukiko!_

_Con dificultad, el chico va subiendo hasta casi llegar a la copa del árbol, pero al instante que se sujeta de una rama, esta cede, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio._

_Mamoru siente que la cabeza le da vuelta, pero no lo suficiente para perder la conciencia. De repente, la figura de un muchacho casi tan alto como él le impide ver el follaje iluminado por el sol. _

_-Un árbol un poco viejo para ser escalado… -dice el chico, tendiéndole una mano._

_-¿Quién… eres? –pregunta el hijo de Tomoyo._

_Bajando del árbol de cerezos, la chica de cabellos claros responde:_

_-Es mi primo Syaoran, vive en Tokio, pero vino a casa de papá Touya y papá Yuki por las vacaciones._

_Con dificultad, Mamoru se incorpora ayudado por Syaoran. A lo lejos, las madres de los niños corren._

_-¡Mamoru! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada? –pregunta Tomoyo._

_Kaho alza a la niña muy asustada. _

_-¡Yukiko! ¡No deberían estar jugando en los árboles después de que haya llovido! ¿Te golpeaste?_

_-Yo no mamá… fue Mamoru el que se cayó._

"_Debe ser hereditario", piensa Eriol. –Mamoru, deberías tener más cuidado. ¿O quieres que tu mamá te filme todo magullado?_

_-No papá…-el muchacho baja la vista._

_-¡No te preocupes, Mamoru, yo siempre te protegeré! –dice Yukiko, abrazando a su amigo._

_Tan pronto como se cayeron, los niños están jugando nuevamente como si nada hubiera pasado. Tomoyo y Sakura ponen la mesa en el jardín mientras los grandes conversan._

_-Qué suerte tienen los niños, rápidamente olvidan lo malo… -comenta Sakura._

_-Mira quien lo dice. –contesta Tomoyo. –¿Cuánto te quedarás esta vez, Sakura?_

_-Supongo que hasta que termine el Obón. Luego no sé que pasará…_

_El tono serio de las palabras de su amiga preocupa a Tomoyo, cosa que Kinomoto nota._

_-…Pero eso no será hasta dentro de muchos días, iremos de compras juntas, ¿verdad que sí?_

_-¡Claro que sí, Sakura!_

_Mientras tanto, Shaoran se acerca a Hiragizawa y dice por lo bajo._

_-Eriol, necesitamos hablar contigo luego. Sakura tuvo otro sueño._

_-¡Papá! ¿Puedo mostrarle a Yukiko y a Mamoru lo que me regalaste?_

_-Claro, pero tengan cuidado, no es un juguete._

_-¡Ven, Mamoru! ¡A Syaoran siempre le dan cosas divertidas! –dice la chica jalándolo a los varones y volviendo a correr. _

Mamoru se apoya sobre el barandal del castillo con la mirada perdida en el cielo. La princesa Fuu y el mago Clef se dirige a su encuentro. Pero no es necesario preguntar nada, el gesto de Mokona le indica a la princesa lo que el muchacho está pensando.

-Extrañas tu hogar en el mundo místico, ¿verdad?

-Un poco… sí.

-Comprendo. –suspira Fuu. –Hay ocasiones que me ocurre lo mismo.

El rostro de Mokona se vuelve melancólico.

-No te preocupes, Mokona. Ustedes ya me han cuidado todos estos años, son parte de mi familia.

El gesto de Clef se vuelve serio.

-Mamoru, pronto deberás elegir. –interviene el príncipe. –Céfiro es un planeta que se sustenta del deseo de todas las personas. Si te quedas aquí, ni tú ni Yukiko correrán ningún peligro, porque así lo quieren ambos. Pero si se marchan... estarán librados a su suerte.

El joven observa detrás suyo, en el jardín se encuentra la dulce Yukiko jugando con los hijos del príncipe Paris.

-Si Mokona abre un portal hacia el mundo místico podrás comunicarte con los tuyos, pero si sus enemigos los encuentran, solamente nos quedará pelear.

-No puedo hacerlo aún. No creo que aún tenga suficiente poder para cumplir la misión que me encomendaron.

En un lugar más apartado, en el antiguo salón de la corona, Paris y Lantis debaten sobre la misma situación.

-Desde que ellos llegaron, Céfiro ha cortado toda comunicación con el resto de los planetas para que nadie los encuentre aquí. Pero cuando Mokona abra de nuevo la entrada al mundo místico, sus enemigos detectarán que están aquí, y vendrán a terminar el trabajo inconcluso.

La mirada del guardían de Céfiro se dirigice hacia el lugar que ahora. Guarda el libro de cartas.

-Debemos protegerlos. La Bruja de las dimensiones dijo que este muchacho era muy importante para los que viven en su mundo, y le debemos mucho a la gente del Mundo Místico.

Aunque demorado por el verano, la tarde comienza a caer lentamente sobre Tomoeda. Nakuru y Spinel llegaron justo a tiempo para poder conocer a los chicos tal como era su deseo, así que se ofreció a llevar en limusina al grupo. Himawari se dirige a la señora Hiragizawa con una reverencia.

-Perdón que nos vayamos tan deprisa, pero es que el micro sale temprano.

-No se preocupen, les agradezco el haber venido. Nakuru, será mejor que los lleves hasta Tokio, así llegarán antes del anochecer.

-No es necesario… -Doumeki está a punto de negarse, pero luego recuerda la reacción de Watanuki cuando quedaron en medio del sendero del bosque.

-Es poco seguro este camino. Mi esposo, que en paz descanse, casi desbarranca en este bosque y te aseguro que no era un hombre que no supiera tomar sus recaudos.

Tomoyo le entrega un pedazo del pastel que anteriormente había servido y una botella de sake.

-Ten, para que le entregues a Yuuko, es mi pago por darte el día libre. Dile que mañana iré a visitar unos amigos, pero que apenas pueda iré a verla. ¿Te has divertido, Kimihiro?

-Pues, la verdad es que sí, pero…

Watanuki baja la vista, como si le avergonzase averiguar:

-Señora Tomoyo, hay algo que no me animé a preguntarle, pero…

-Te dije que respondería todas tus dudas.

-Cuando usted apareció en mi escuela, dijo que era una vieja clienta de la señorita Yuuko.

-Así es. Yuuko me ayudó con algo que no podría haber conseguido por mi cuenta. Algo muy importante para mí…

-Entonces… el precio que pagó debe haber sido muy alto…

-Si, pero yo estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa. Me había quedado viuda recientemente y lo que yo deseaba… no estaba en mis facultades cumplirlo. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Si vuelves a visitarme, tal vez pueda contarte más cosas…

-Comprendo.

Watanuki voltea a ver a sus amigos, Himawari le hace señas desde el automóvil para que se una a ellos.

-¿La quieres mucho, verdad? ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué?

-Así es. Pero… la señorita Yuuko dice que quizás no sea mi dama de la suerte. Me da miedo que al final tuviera razón…

Al instante, la mujer de ojos como amatistas comprende lo que pasa por el corazón del muchacho. Con ternura, lo toma de los hombros, como lo haría una madre con un hijo.

-Kimihiro, a veces los amores anteriores nos preparan para el gran amor. No sé si lo sea Himawari o no, pero espero que cuando encuentres a esa persona aproveches lo mejor posible el tiempo que tengas…

-Señora Tomoyo…

-La vida es muy corta. A veces sientes tanto amor que no te cabe en una sola vida, pero tampoco puedes estar seguro de tener más que esa vida. Así que cuando decidas cual es esa persona tan importante, atesora todos los instantes que puedas estar con ellos. Ten siempre presente que los recuerdos se guardan en el corazón.

_Aquel día, el cielo se volvió oscuro acortando el crepúsculo. Llovió en Tomoeda como nunca en años. Y aquel día, bajo el árbol más anciano, aquel que Clow plantó mientras estuvo allí, Eriol usó su magia para devolverle a Tomoyo el recuerdo de los dos niños, iguales en alma, diferentes en aspecto. Y aquel día, comprendió que su final estaba cerca._

_-Entonces… el otro niño ¿dónde está? Ha de estar en alguna parte, sintiéndose solo y con miedo… ¡Debemos buscarlo, Eriol! _

_-No, no podemos. Si lo hacemos, el que lo acecha lo encontrará y lo utilizará para sus planes. En cambio, de esta manera tendrá la oportunidad de construir un futuro para sí mismo, como lo quisieron sus padres. _

_-¿Quién es esa persona?_

_-Alguien que odiaba lo suficiente a Clow Reed como para perseguirlo por siempre. Yo ya casi no puedo recordarlo, pero presiento que tarde o temprano vendrá por Mamoru. _

_Debemos concentrar todos nuestros esfuerzos en proteger a nuestro hijo, porque si lo consideran un obstáculo, no dudarán en eliminarlo._

_-¿Por qué él?_

_-Querida Tomoyo… ¿acaso no te das cuenta? Al morir Sakura, el libro se ha quedado sin dueño… y quien dispute su dominio deberá ser una persona más poderosa que la misma Sakura._

_-Entonces… si tú recuperaras el libro…_

_-No, eso no me corresponde a mí. Pero hay alguien que tiene la misma posibilidad de disputar ese poder, alguien que puede desarrollar similares características de ella._

Antes de partir, Watanuki voltea para ver a la dama de negro una vez más. Y en sus ojos pudo percibir una gran tristeza por lo que había sido, y ya no puede volver a ser. Ella le sonríe, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar.

Cuando el auto arranca, Tomoyo sale al camino a despedirlo y lo sigue hasta que se vuelve un pequeño punto en el horizonte. A lo lejos, Watanuki escucha que le gritan "Vuelve cuando quieras, Kimihiro".

-Vuelve cuando quieras… -murmura el chico para sí mismo.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Doumeki.

-¿Te sientes bien? –se suma Himawari.

La mirada de Watanuki se centra sobre el pañuelo que envuelve al pastel…

-Sí. Sólo… es que es la primera vez que tengo un lugar al que volver…

Tomoyo alza la vista al cielo oscuro que empieza a aparecer sobre la carretera, el olor en el aire indica que efectivamente está a punto de llover.

-Eriol… Sakura… cuídenlo mucho, por favor…

Un estornudo atrae su atención de nuevo al suelo, entonces advierte la presencia del coche policial. Dentro del auto, el detective rubio saca un pañuelo para limpiarse la nariz. Tomoyo puede advertir que está sólo…

-Va a llover… no parece un buena noche para acecharme.

-Me temo que seguimos órdenes, señora.

-¿También tratar de entrar a mi casa?

-Pues… eso tendría que hablarlo con mi compañero mañana. Hoy lo mandé a dormir en su casa, llevaba tres noches haciendo la guardia él sólo.

-¿Y no le teme a los espíritus del bosque? A nadie le gusta quedarse por esta zona sólo de noche…

-Pues, la realidad es que un poco. Espero que el repartidor de Piffle Pizza sea más valiente…

-¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba, Detective?

-Fye .

-¿Y su compañero, el grandote?

-Ah… Kurowa… Kurogane Kozuki.

La viuda se toca la mano; ya caen las primeras gotas.

-No creo que su pizza venga con esta lluvia. Pero los espíritus malos le temen a las Amewarashi, al menos podrá dormir tranquilo... si es que cree en lo sobrenatural. –se da vuelta para marcharse. Y agrega: -Cuando venga mi asistente le diré que le prepare algo de comer. Buenas noches, Detective Flourite.

-Buenas noches, señora Hiragizawa.

Sin decir más, la mujer de vestido negro retoma su camino hacia la enorme casa de vidrios de colores.

* * *

**Omake de datos segunda parte**

-Ya habrán visto (no pude mantener el misterio mucho tiempo) la presencia de Kurogane y Fye (o mejor dicho, sus versiones en el mundo de Watanuki). Traté de mantener sus personalidades lo mejor posible, aunque obviamente tienen características distintas. Por empezar, son mucho más viejos (o más bien Kurogane lo es, ya que pisa los cuarenta en esta historia), y obviamente carecen de todo poder (y conocimiento) sobre la magia. Sin embargo, Fye es sumamente crédulo e interesado por lo sobrenatural mientras que Kurogane es extremadamente escéptico y tan bravucón y mal llevado como siempre (y obsesionado con castigar a Tomoyo, cosa que tal como le pasa al Kurogane que conocemos, jamás va a lograr, ya que no importa cuantos mundos pasen, ella siempre será más inteligente). A su vez, en el capítulo anterior Fye menciona que su compañero tiene una hermana. Le escribo una viñeta con el personaje que quiera a quien me diga quién es la hermana de Kurogane (las pistas para adivinarlo son muy fáciles). Había que hacerle la vida difícil a Kurowarin considerando que no conoce a Mokona. En el próximo capítulo me explayaré un poco más acerca de él.

-En el capítulo anterior y en este se encuentra la mención a la fuerza que protege la casa de Tomoyo. Concretamente, Eriol se encargó de crear una barrera de protección que impida entrar a cualquier cosa o persona que contraríe sus deseos o los de su esposa. El último deseo de Eriol antes de morir, fue proteger a Tomoyo. Es por esto que la mala suerte de Himawari no puede hacerle daño. A su vez, Kurogane no puede entrar ya que, como puede provocarle daño a Tomoyo y a su vez contraría la voluntad de Eriol, siempre termina de un modo u otro, afuera.

-Esto no creo que necesite mucha explicación, pero igual lo pongo. En TRC se hace permanentemente referencia a las memorias del cuerpo, esto es lo que está buscando Tomoyo al invitar a Watanuki: ponerlo en situaciones que de algún modo despierte los recuerdos del cuerpo. ¿Por qué no mostrarle un video y ya? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.

-Ya han tenido la oportunidad de leer las escenas anteriores a la vista en "Imágenes en movimiento". Aparentemente, Eriol también crea la versión oficial de la muerte de Sakura y Shaoran, sólo sabe que la muerte de Jr. (Syaoran de TRC) es falsa. Pero quizás la pregunta correcta es si de haber sabido la verdad se lo hubiera dicho a Tomoyo, ya que habló lo justo y lo necesario para que ella no se siga alejando (en el año que transcurre entre la muerte de Sakura y la de Eriol, las cosas entre ellos dos estaban muy mal, ya que como vieron ella lo culpa permanentemente de la muerte de la primera).

-Ya pudieron conocer también a Mamoru Hiragizawa, el único hijo de Eriol y Tomoyo, y con ellos el otro crossover que aparece en la serie (Magic Knight Rayearth). ¿Por qué están allí? No planeo adelantar mucho, por ahora les adelanto que a diferencia de Syaoran, él y Yukiko, están atrapados en Céfiro, ya que por motivos que luego se conocerán, nadie puede entrar ni salir de ese universo. Lo mismo ocurre con Fuu (Anaís), no se casó con Ferio (Paris) y tuvo hijos con él solamente porque lo quiera, sino porque posiblemente nunca más vaya a poder volver al Mundo Místico.

-La debilidad innata de los que llevan sangre de los Amamiya se sigue manteniendo en Mamoru, como podrán ver. De esto se desprende el trabajo que les dio a sus padres en particular y a todos los habitantes de Céfiro en general…

* * *

_Mayo de 2009_

_Hola a todos nuevamente (para algunos es más pronto que para otros, imagino). Muchas gracias por llegar al segundo capítulo de esta historia. Creo que la mayoría de la información se desprende sola de la historia o fue explicada en el capítulo anterior, así que no me extenderé demasiado. Si están leyendo en Live Journal habrán visto los OP y ED, sino pueden verlo en el link que en mi perfil envía directamente a mi sitio y buscar el post. La verdad este fue uno de los motivos de retraso de la publicación del fic (prevista para febrero), y es que editar el opening me llevó casi un mes. Aunque acariciaba la idea hace rato, es la primera historia que tiene un video, y se puede decir que tuve que aprender a usar el Movie Maker para poder hacerlo. Como verán, las imágenes trataron de ser lo más coherente que pude entre lo que hay filmado, con la historia del fic. Seguramente les resultará extraña la elección de las canciones. En ambos casos, lo hice por la letra fundamentalmente. Creo que el OP resume muy bien el eje central del fic, ya que a diferencia de lo ocurrido en Tsubasa, esta historia no se centra en lo que ocurre con el olvido, sino en lo que le pasa a las personas como Tomoyo, las que no pueden (ni quieren) olvidar. El ED lo elegí por su tono trágico, igual que por la letra, refleja el espíritu del fic. Agradezco enormemente a Kami*chan por dejarme usar su versión de este tema, el cual originalmente es ending del videojuego Fatal Frame. En cuanto al tema que escuchan en la radio, es Hana wa Sakura kimi wa utsukushii, del grupo Ikimono Gakari, que también se puede escuchar en mi LJ._

_Nos vemos en el tercer y último capítulo. Dejen todas sus dudas en la página o en mi correo que con gusto responderé a todas (y si estoy buena tiro spoilers y todo)._

_Besos_

_Vicky Yun Kamiya._


	3. Asuntos pendientes

**PARA NO OLVIDAR**

_Capítulo 3: Asuntos pendientes_

"_Bienvenidos al reporte de las ocho. El servicio meteorológico anuncia para la zona de Tokio y alrededores clima despejado, con una mínima de 15 grados y una máxima de 25. _

_Noticias breves:_

_La conocida revista Kimono-Hime anunció que está preparando una edición especial dedicada a conmemorar su aniversario número cincuenta. Para ello, hará un homenaje fotográfico a todas las modelos que pasaron por sus páginas. Ya se encuentra un casting abierto en el sitio web._

_Kohane Tsujuri, la famosa niña espiritista dará una entrevista exclusiva para nuestro canal después de su presentación en el subterráneo de Akihabara. Hoy, un informe especial en la edición nocturna._

_El prefecto Imomoyama se entrevistó ayer con los familiares de Fuu __Hodouji __para discutir los avances del caso, dado que el próximo 17 se cumplirán ocho años de su desaparición. Finalizada la reunión el prefecto dio su palabra de que aunque no haya avances en la investigación, la causa seguirá abierta. Sin embargo, no hizo mención a la prensa sobre los rumores de su candidatura para la cámara de representantes. _

_Mientras tanto ya se ha confirmado el nombre de Cornelia Brittania, la actual Jefa de Policía del distrito de Tokio, será el nombre que encabece la lista de la oposición para ocupar la mayoría en la Dieta en las elecciones de este año. El partido democrático espera de este modo captar el voto femenino. No obstante, diversas encuestadoras arrojan un resultado positivo a favor de Imomoyama de más del 10%.."_

La mujer de cabello magenta apaga la radio con brusquedad. Luego se reclina en su asiento y con fastidio mira a los policías que entran a su oficina.

-¿Por qué lo apaga, si justo estaban hablando de usted, Jefa?

-No te hagas el gracioso conmigo Flourite porque no estoy de humor. –saca un papel de su escritorio. –Me ha llegado el resumen de sus últimos gastos y es casi el doble de lo que debería, así que no les preguntaré qué demonios estuvieron haciendo sino en qué han avanzado.

El hombre de cabello negro, recostándose en un rincón de la oficina, responde:

-Hemos vigilado todos los movimientos de la viuda Hiragizawa día y noche, pero hasta ahora no hemos obtenido nuevas pistas.

-O sea que montan una guardia policial, y no obtienen nada. ¿Saben cuanto le cuesta al estado mantener el departamento? ¿Y vienen con las manos vacías?

Fye toma la palabra.

-Es que sin el permiso de la viuda para entrar a la casa, se nos hace muy difícil encontrar pruebas. Pero ella casi no sale de la casa ni se ve con nadie. Sin embargo, ha movido muchísimo dinero en la última semana.

-Además hemos confirmado que Lamperougue está manejando sus papeles. Jefa, usted sabe que los tipos como él no se dedican a defender ni a los pobres ni a los inocentes.

-Tener un abogado no es un delito, ni sirve como prueba para un caso. –responde Cornelia. -Escuchen, les he dado piedra libre con este asunto y no me gustaría arrepentirme de ello. Les pedí especial cuidado con esta mujer porque es amiga del prefecto y cualquier paso contra ella puede interpretarse como un ataque directo hacia él. Y no quiero tener a los idiotas de asuntos internos merodeando por aquí una vez más. Ya la traen contigo Kozuki, y si vuelves a traer problemas, prefiero separarte a ti antes que alterar a todo el departamento. ¡¿Entendiste bien?!

Kurogane está por responder algo, pero el rubio lo detiene.

-Si, claro que entendió jefa. –contesta al tiempo que tapa la boca de su compañero. –Tendremos más cuidado con lo relacionado en el caso, usted sólo preocúpese de las elecciones. Bueno, nos vemos cuando nos vemos, Jefa. –se marcha mientras empuja a Kurogane hacia la puerta.

Mientras tanto en el Templo Tsukimine, Tomoyo tiene sus ojos enfocados hacia la fuente que sirve para leer la suerte. Al verla, recuerda el método de adivinación que le enseño Sakura aquella vez, claro que para leer la suerte se necesita la luz de la luna. De todos modos, el futuro no es algo que le preocupe. Sea cual sea el resultado de sus acciones, algo conseguirá. Y ese tener los riesgos calculados le da, sino satisfacción, serenidad. El suave caer del agua en el bambú acompaña el sonido de sus pensamientos: _"Cada vez falta menos"._ Con cuidado guarda una caja en su cartera para dirigir su atención a Spinel, quien lee recostado sobre el tatami.

-Spy, necesito que te quedes en el templo mañana por la noche. No quiero que el lugar esté sólo durante el inicio del Obon. Nakuru te hará compañía también.

-¿Pero estás segura de quedarte en la casa sola? –pregunta el guardián con poder de luna. –Puede ser peligroso.

-Sí, no necesitan preocuparse por mí.

La voz de su asistente desde el jardín distrae su atención. Ella habla con un hombre alto.

-Disculpe, pero el lugar no está habilitado para el público.

-¿En serio? Vi que habían sacado el tapial y tenía curiosidad de ver cómo luce ahora. Solía venir a veces de niño.

-¿Qué ocurre? –inquiere Tomoyo al salir. –Vaya, no esperé encontrarte a ti aquí.

El hombre abre los ojos de tanta sorpresa, y eso es algo que no suele ocurrirle frecuentemente.

-Lo mismo digo Daidouji. Perdón, olvidé que por un momento que ya no te llamas así. Han de ser los años.

-Los mismos que te dejan llamarme como quieras, Yamasaki. –responde ella sonriendo. –¿Qué cuentas de nuevo? ¿Cómo está Chiharu?

-En realidad no sé… me separé de Chiharu.

-Ah, vamos… estamos un poco grandes para bromas.

-No es broma, Daidouji… ojala lo fuera. En mayo hicieron cuatro años. Se casó de nuevo y se mudó al norte. Lo malo que se llevó a los chicos. Los veo durante el verano…

-Perdona. -responde Tomoyo, bajando la mirada. –No sabía.

-No te preocupes por eso… la vida sigue. –sonríe haciendo un gesto de complicidad. –Abrí un bar a dos cuadras. ¿Quieres tomar algo? Ya tenemos edad para recordar viejos tiempos…

Las palabras de Yamasaki son las correctas, porque surgen efecto de inmediato.

-Claro, me encantaría.

Al mismo tiempo, en el templo, Doumeki y Watanuki también preparan las cosas para la llegada del Obon. Mientras preparan los faroles de papel, Doumeki desliza un comentario sobre la visita a la mansión Hiragizawa.

-¿No te resultó extraño que en la casa no haya ni una sola foto del esposo o del hijo?

-Quizás no le gustan las fotografías. –contesta Kimihiro, recordando el caso de la mujer que quería destruir la foto de su amiga.

-No creo, si le molestaran los recuerdos no habría nada de ellos. Pero el altar familiar tenía arroz fresco. Además cuando Himawari le preguntó por su hijo creo que te mintió. Dijo que estudiaba en el extranjero, pero no hizo ningún otro comentario.

Watanuki lo mira con incredulidad.

-¿Y qué buscas ahora? Ya tenemos todas las _yukata_ y demás cosas.

-Esto es lo que estaba buscando. –dice mientras abre una caja. –El apellido de ella se me hizo familiar… no me daba cuenta.

Doumeki saca una carpeta de recortes del diario y se lo enseña a Watanuki.

"_Fatal accidente de avión. No hay sobrevivientes."_

-Mira, aquí está publicado el manifiesto del avión. "Hiragizawa Eriol y Hiragizawa Mamoru". Padre e hijo…

Watanuki se queda en silencio; no logra entender porque la señora Tomoyo le pudo haber mentido. En cierta forma le entristece, o más bien lo desilusiona.

-No, no puede ser. Debe haber tenido algún motivo para habernos mentido. Porque esa pena… es imposible de fingir.

-No veo el porqué…

-Debo ir a lo de la señorita Yuuko. Hoy quiere la cena temprano, tengo mucho trabajo. Adiós.

Sin decir más; Watanuki deja atrás al templo del abuelo Haruka pero aún así en el camino hasta la tienda no deja de darle vueltas en la cabeza todo aquello que dijo Doumeki. "Creo lo mejor será preguntarle a Yuuko en este caso", piensa antes de entrar al almacén para comprar los ingredientes para la cena.

..

Tomoyo y su viejo compañero de clases se sientan en una de las mesas. Una de las mozas trae té para dos. Yamasaki es el que más habla, de hecho casi habla solo. Primero toda su historia de la separación, y luego el interrogatorio hacia su ex compañera.

-Escuché en la tele que habías vuelto… ¿algo de que ibas a hacer una película nueva, puede ser?

-No, ya no hago más cine. Pero voy a empezar a armar una obra de teatro. Aún ni empecé… no sé como se enteraron los periodistas.

-Porque de eso viven, Daidouji. Hum, veo que aún usas el luto. Creo te lo dije en ese momento, pero sentí mucho la muerte de Eriol. Yo le tenía mucho aprecio.

-Estoy segura que era mutuo. –responde con la vista enfocada en la ventana. No ve a los policías, lo que le resulta totalmente extraño ya que han estado vigilándola todos los días últimamente. Claro que en realidad nadie más parece circular por la calle. Decide satisfacer su curiosidad sobre sus viejos compañeros.

-¿Y de los demás? ¿Sabes algo de Rika?

-Oh, sí… a ella y al profesor Terada los veo siempre, viven en la otra cuadra después de mi casa. ¿Viste que como se casó con el profesor, los padres de ella no le hablaban? Bueno, cuando pasó todo esto de lo que pasó con Rika, los padres se pusieron felices de que alguien cuidara de ella y le dijeron a Terada que les daban todo su apoyo.

-¿Qué accidente?

-El tiroteo en Seijou… fue noticia nacional. ¿Cómo no sabes nada? –la mirada de los ojos amatista responden mejor que una afirmación. –Un tipejo loco resentido de esos que hay ahora. Entró un día a la escuela y empezó a dispararles a todos. Rika había ido a llevarle comida a su marido y fue a una de las que balearon. Al menos se salvó, pero le dijeron que no iba a poder caminar más. Desde entonces el profesor se dedica a cuidarla. Así que por todo eso antes éramos la ciudad de la amistad, y ahora somos la ciudad de los psicópatas juveniles. De seguro lo viste, lo pasaron en la televisora de todo el mundo. –remata, como si estuviera relatando el resultado de un partido de fútbol.

Tomoyo se lleva las manos a la cabeza; no puede creer todo lo que está escuchando pero era demasiado grave como para que fuera un invento. Tantas cosas malas… y ella estando ausente. No solamente su vida se había teñido de oscuridad, sino la de todos los que había conocido. La voz de Yamasaki que la obliga a reaccionar.

-Oye, ¿y la prima de Shaoran? ¿Qué pasó con ella? Tú eras muy amiga. ¿Se había casado, no?

-Pues, estuve viviendo en su casa en Hong Kong cuando estuve allí. Se casó también… en realidad se casó como cuatro veces, pero ella es de las reincidentes, así que no le afecta el divorcio. Hijos no tiene, dice que quiere encontrar a la persona correcta. Supongo que la quinta es la vencida.

-Me acuerdo que la última vez que la vi, fue en el funeral de Sakura (estaba muy linda por cierto, ¿eh?). Después una vez lo encontré al hermano, y le pregunté por ella pero no me contestó nada. La verdad es me trató bastante mal.

-Creo saber por qué.

La dama de negro toma un sorbo de su taza antes de seguir.

-Cuando Sakura y Shaoran murieron, las dos familias se pelearon por el lugar de descanso de los restos. La madre de Shaoran quería llevarse a su hijo y su nieto a China, pero Touya se opuso. Dijo que si ellos estuvieron juntos en la vida, él no iba a separarlos en la muerte, y que el hogar de Sakura estaba aquí, así que donde estuviera ella debía estar él. Desde entonces no se volvieron a hablar.

-Perdóname Daidouji, quise alegrarte invitándote aquí pero veo que te traje solamente recuerdos y noticias tristes.

-No, no es tu culpa. –contesta ella acomodándose el pelo. -Es el precio que pagué para no olvidar.

-¿Eh?

-No, nada. Quería preguntarte por Naoko… pero ya me da miedo. Una vez me llamó por la Navidad, y al año siguiente le quise devolver el gesto pero ya no había nadie en ese número.

-Es que su familia fue una de los que vendieron, pero le fue bien… Ahora es escritora, tiene un seudónimo pero no me acuerdo cómo es… Se había ido a continuar sus estudios en letras a Tokio y se encontró con un viejo amigo que tenía por carta. La cuestión que fue a verlo, y parece que se gustaron porque se casaron y tuvieron dos o tres hijos, no me acuerdo. El marido o la familia tiene un dojou… creo. Yo fui al compromiso, porque quería ver si venía Chiharu… pero no fue. Parece prefirió no ver a su amiga con tal de no verme a mi.

Yamazaki mira el fondo de la taza, tratando de no abrir los ojos para no sentirse tentado a llorar. Luego se toma el contenido de un sorbo. Y después dice lo mismo que hace un rato.

-Pero bueno, así es la vida. Una combinación de hechos felices y desgraciados.

Tomoyo no contesta; su vida había tenido momentos felices, para pasar luego solamente a los desgraciados. Tomoyo se despide de su viejo amigo, antes de marcharse a su casa. Cuando ella se va, él la sigue hasta la puerta. En la calle es pleno día pero tampoco hay mucha gente Por la calle pasan dos estudiantes con el mismo uniforme que usaban Sakura y ella de niñas.

-Yamasaki, ¿de casualidad no te acuerdas el nombre de libro de Naoko? Para consultar en la librería.

-Eh sí, es algo de leyendas… "Luchadoras de leyendas" o "Guerreras de leyendas", o algo por el estilo. Ah, ya me acordé del nombre del marido de Naoko. Busca por la guía Dojou Shidou y aparece. Si la llegas a ver, avísale que dentro de poco va a haber una reunión de ex alumnos. Tú también ven, no vas a faltar.

-Supongo lo haré entonces. Fue un gusto verte, Yamasaki.

Tomoyo toma su teléfono y llama a su asistente, que pasa a buscarla en su coche negro. Apenas entra al auto, pregunta:

-¿Nakuru, has tenido alguna novedad sobre lo que te pedí?

-Si, mañana te esperan por la tarde. Hoy es imposible. ¿Te llevo a casa? Luego pasaré por el correo.

-Si… -vuelve a fijarse en la calle y no hay gente en la calle, entonces comprueba que realmente no hay nadie siguiéndola. –¿Sabes algo?, aprovecharemos esta tarde libre de vigilancia para ir a Tokio a retirar esa encomienda, y luego pasaremos por un lugar… Luego Spinel y tú vuelvan a casa con los paquetes y quedan desobligados, yo volveré más tarde por mi cuenta.

-Muy bien. –contesta Nakuru. -¿Quieres poner un poco de música?

-Por supuesto… algo suave, por favor.

..

_La bruja de las dimensiones. Otra vez el destino quiso que se encontrase con Tomoyo, en una situación mucho más dramática que la anterior. La primera fue la inminente llegada de una nueva vida, la segunda la partida de otra. Con el cuerpo temblando aún por la adrenalina de la huída, de la mano tiene sujetos a los niños, Mamoru y Yukiko. La pequeña sostiene en sus manos el preciado libro que su padre protegió hasta el final. _

_-Yuuko… Eriol… Eriol ha muerto. Ya no puedo protegerlos…_

_Dicha esas palabras, el cuerpo no le aguantó más y se derrumbó en el suelo. Demora un rato en volver a componerse. Afuera, la luna está en su punto más alto. _

_-¡Señora Tomoyo… señora Tomoyo!. ¡Mamoru, tu mamá ya está despertando!_

_Ante el aviso de Yukiko, Mamoru y la bruja entran en la habitación. Yuuko le ofrece una medida de sake. Entonces, la mujer de ojos amatista esboza una sonrisa dolorida._

_-Si estuviera para bromas te preguntaría si es para dormir o despertarse…_

_Acto seguido se toma toda la copa entera, sintiendo algo de alivio en el cuerpo. Ichihara tampoco sonríe, tampoco está para bromas. Nadie se ríe del destino, pero pregunta:_

_-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez hace años? _

_-Que nadie más que yo debía encargarse de cuidar a este niño. _

_-También te dije que tu hijo tiene un poder que podría salvar el destino de muchos. Dime, ¿ha obtenido ese poder?_

_Mamoru niega apenado, su madre guarda silencio._

_-Yukiko, con la muerte de Yue, sus deberes han pasado a ti. Tienes las mismas obligaciones que tu padre, el guardián de la luna. No debes separarte nunca del dueño del libro de cartas, y debes protegerlo a cualquier precio. Ese es el destino por el cual naciste en este mundo…_

_-Pero la tía Sakura… las cartas se han quedado sin dueño._

_-Las cartas se alimentan de magia… sino tarde o temprano desaparecerán. Al morir la descendiente de la reencarnación de Clow, ya no queda nadie apto para reclamar las cartas. Excepto por una persona…_

_Toda la atención se concentra en el joven Mamoru._

_-Pero… _

_-Tenemos que hablar, a solas._

_-Niños, espérenme en el jardín por favor. -les pide Tomoyo._

_Cuando las dos mujeres quedaron a solas, la viuda se pregunta qué tanto había intervenido la bruja en todo lo ocurrido hasta esa noche._

_-La primera vez que entraste a esta tienda te perseguían espíritus malignos, a ti que simplemente jamás tuviste poderes por fuera de lo normal. Luego tu esposo casi muere en el bosque. Y después de eso, diversos intentos más de robo del libro, y de dañar a tu hijo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque todos los ataque ocurrían cerca de ti o de tu casa? _

_-¿Eriol… sabía que esto ocurriría?_

_-No. Eriol no podía ver el futuro… pero tú sí pudiste, el día que viste los cuadros. Tú eres la encargada de cuidar el futuro de tu hijo._

_Tomoyo se sentó sobre el tatami tomándose la cabeza entre los brazos._

_-Pero… no puedo hacerlo… ¡yo no soy como Eriol! ¡No pude hacer nada por Sakura, no pude hacer nada por él! Los dos murieron, y yo no hice nada. Porque sólo soy una persona común y corriente que no puede hacer nada para salvar a los que ama…_

_Yuuko Ichihara baja la vista; los humanos corrientes siempre piensan igual._

_-Te equivocas. Ni el conocimiento ni la magia aseguran que podamos hacer algo por quienes nos importa. Ser muy poderoso puede traer más problemas que soluciones. –la bruja se incorpora. --Quédense aquí esta noche. Es muy peligroso para ustedes salir durante el Obon._

_-¡Espera! Necesito preguntarte algo._

-Señorita Yuuko, necesito preguntarle algo. Es sobre la señora Tomoyo…

Yuuko lo mira, con esa mirada que solamente ella podía tener. Aquella que conoce lo suficiente a Watanuki cuando en vano intenta ocultarle lo que piensa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? –responde la mujer, fumando de su pipa.

-Quiero saber si ella… si me…

Watanuki y su jefa sienten el sonido de las campanas de la tienda. Es una nueva clienta. Maru y Moro la hacen pasar; Yuuko la recibe mientras Watanuki sirve un té. Es una mujer rubia de cabello largo, y como todos allí tiene un deseo. La dama toma un sorbo de su bebida, y pregunta.

-Entonces… ¿es verdad que usted puede cumplir cualquier deseo?

-Si, si puede pagar el precio.

-Entiendo.

La señora rubia saca una foto de su cartera en donde Yuuko puede observar a la clienta y a otra mujer parecida a ella, sólo que de lentes y cabellos cortos.

-Esta soy yo. La de al lado es mi hermana Fuu. Pronto se va a cumplir otro año de su desaparición. La he buscado por todas partes. Ofrecí recompensa para el que tuviera pistas, puse detectives, incluso me he entrevistado con el Prefecto Imomoyama que me prometió su ayuda… pero todo ha sido en vano.

-¿Cuándo la viste por última vez? –pregunta la bruja.

-Fue un domingo, el día del final del Obon. Salió de casa, iba camino a la Torre de Tokio. Entró pero nunca salió. Los videos no arrojaron ninguna pista.

-¿Y qué le ha dicho la policía?

-No quiso investigar. Dijeron que no tenían pruebas de que hubiera desaparecido, que quizás se había fugado. ¡Pero yo conozco a mi hermana, yo sé que si ella se hubiera ido me habría hecho saber de ella! Con el tiempo, las investigaciones se archivan… y el caso quedará congelado. Todos dicen que después de tantos años la única manera que aparezca sea muerta. ¡Pero Fuu no está muerta, si fuera así yo lo sabría porque mi corazón me lo diría! ¡Es mi hermana, por Dios!

La mujer está a punto de llorar, Watanuki le sirve un poco más de té que ella bebe. Más calmada sigue su relato.

-Yo sólo quiero saber que pasó. Solamente confirmar que está bien… necesito una respuesta. Y que sepa que si todos la han abandonado, yo no.

Al rato la mujer rubia se va, obteniendo la promesa de la bruja que se ocupará del caso.

-No hablaron del precio…

-Lo discutiremos más adelante. –dice la dama recostándose sobre su sofá. –¿Y bien, Watanuki? Ibas a preguntarme algo.

-Si, yo quería preguntarle…

Un minuto de duda aparece en la mente del joven de lentes, y sin saber la verdadera razón del porqué, cambia lo que iba a decir.

-…quisiera saber qué pagó la señora Tomoyo porque le cumplas su deseo.

El rostro de Yuuko no abandona su expresión seria. Abstraída en las formas que dibuja el humo en el aire, responde:

-Era un deseo muy grande, y requirió un pago de igual compensación. ¿Qué ropa lucía la señora cuando fuiste a verla?

-Un vestido negro, distinto al del día anterior. Al parecer ha sentido mucho la pérdida de su familia.

-Ella no sólo ha perdido a su familia, sino a todos los que la rodeaban. Está sola en el mundo, literalmente. Watanuki, ¿qué piensas que puede ser más querido para alguien cuando las personas que amaban se han ido?

-Pero quedan los recuerdos de los momentos vividos…

Un silencio volvió a cortar sus pensamientos; ahora que lo pensaba Syaoran luchaba por recuperar los recuerdos de la princesa, pero a su vez cuando ella los recuperara nunca recordaría lo vivido por ellos. El había pagado con lo más preciado, entonces…

-Oh, ¿Entonces quiere decir que la señora Tomoyo pagó con sus recuerdos?

-Todo lo contrario. Ella pagó justamente para no olvidar. Sus memorias sobre todo lo ocurrido, lo bueno y lo malo, están en perfecto estado.

-Pero entonces… debe haber pagado un precio muy alto.

-Como dije, fue lo más preciado para ella. ¿Qué fue lo que los puso a sospechar a Doumeki y a ti?

-¿Cómo sabes qué…?

-Porque te conozco y aún siendo cómo eres, no desconfías de nadie.

-Su deseo… está relacionado con su hijo, ¿verdad? ¿Pero por qué dice que está vivo? ¿O en realidad no está muerto? Estoy confundido…

-Podría responderte, pero en realidad eso deberías preguntárselo a ella. Si lo mantiene en reserva, es porque tiene algún buen motivo, ¿verdad?

-Si, creo que tienes razón. Ya te hecho demasiadas preguntas…

-Pues que bueno que lo mencionas, ya a cambio de la respuesta a tus preguntas… ¡Mañana prepárame un pastel de frutas al estilo occidental!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por esto también me vas a cobrar?

-Claro, tú querías saber y yo te respondí. Tú sabes cómo es este negocio. –responde, cambiando a una expresión divertida mientras su dedo juguetea con la nariz de Watanuki.

-¿¡Pero cómo crees que me voy a poner a hacer pasteles a esta hora!?

Watanuki se desespera, lo que enseguida llama la atención de Mokona, que salta enseguida al hombro de Yuuko.

-Yuuko, parece que Watanuki no sabe cocinar ese postre.

-Oh, pobre Watanuki, de seguro se va a tener que desvelar toda la noche para hacerlo. Jajaja- se ríe la bruja.

-¡Pastel de frutas! ¡Pastel de frutas! –corean Maru y Moro mientras corren por la habitación.

-¡Ya basta de burlarse de mi desgracia! –grita Watanuki tomándose de la cabeza, lo que no hace más que causarle más gracia a sus acosadores.

Rato más tarde, en Tokio, un auto blanco estaciona frente a una vieja construcción. En la parte del fondo se puede ver un cartel que anuncia "Dojou Shodu". Una mujer elegantemente vestida baja del coche. A su encuentro sale una mujer pelirroja vestida con uniforme de kendoka. Esta se sorprende al ver que se trata de una vieja amiga.

-Umi… ¿qué haces aquí?

-No he venido de visita. Vine para advertirte que la hermana de Fuu está haciendo preguntas de nuevo. Seguramente pronto vendrá aquí también.

Hikaru baja la mirada. Desde que había ocurrido todo aquello, su relación con Umi nunca fue la misma. La falta de Fuu había roto el equilibrio que tenían en el grupo. La mujer de cabello azulado se muestra intranquila e impaciente.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? Los niños no volvieron, estamos solas.

-No, no. –Umi le echa un vistazo a la casa, no ha casi cambiado a lo largo de los años. -Hikaru, ¿qué estás haciendo de tu vida? Sigues aquí, metida en la casa de tus hermanos como cuando eras chica.

-Oh no, ahora solamente queda solamente Masaru porque Satoru consiguió un trabajo en Hong Kong. Lo bueno es que nos arreglamos mejor, ahora los niños tienen más espacio para jugar.

-Querrás decir "los niños de mi hermano". Despierta a la realidad, te la pasas criando a los hijos de otro cuando puedes tener los tuyos. ¿Qué pasó contigo, amiga? ¿Dónde quedaron tus metas, tus ambiciones, tus sueños?

-Pero yo sigo teniendo mis sueños, no he dejado de perseguirlos. En algún momento…

-Ay ya, no sigas porque sé que vas a decir. Hikaru, no volveremos a Cephiro nunca jamás, acéptalo de una vez. Tienes que tratar de hacer lo que yo hice, olvidarte de todo eso y seguir tu vida adelante. –contesta, sin poder ocultar más su molestia.

Hikaru la mira sorprendida; ¿cómo podía ser que Umi reaccionara así?

-Pero… ¿en verdad ya te has olvidado de todos? ¿De Fuu, de Ferio, Caldina, Ascot, Clef? ¿Cómo puedes olvidarte de todo lo que pasamos juntos?

-Ya, detente allí. Como bien dices "pasamos", es tiempo pasado. A veces el olvido es necesario para seguir adelante.

Hikaru mira los dedos nerviosos de su amiga, tratando de jugar con una sortija que no lleva.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Te separaste? –dice señalando con el gesto su propia mano.

Umi se sobresalta, y empieza a revolver en su cartera hasta que por fin encuentra la alianza.

-No, no. Yo no me voy a divorciar… ¿cómo crees? Sólo me la saqué porque me lavé las manos antes de venir. Discúlpame, pero como dije llevo prisa, debo irme.

-Está bien… ¿por qué no vienes a visitarme la semana entrante con más tiempo?

-Lo siento Hikaru, pero estoy muy ocupada para la vida social. Como dije, vine a advertirte sobre esta mujer… que no se te vaya a escapar nada.

-Pero quizás si le decimos la verdad, quizás se tranquilice y…

-¡Claro que no! Nos van a tomar por locas y sólo vas a hacer que la policía nos investigue a nosotras. Yo no sé tú, pero no quiero eso para mi vida. Bueno, me esperan.

-De todos modos si quieres puedes pasar cualquier día… no necesitas llamar. A mi me gustan las visitas y Masaru no va a tener problemas.

-Bueno, ya veremos más adelante. Hasta otro momento, Hikaru.

La pelirroja cierra la puerta mientras siente el ruido de los zapatos de la otra mujer sobre el jardín. Había esperado tanto que Umi pasara a verla alguna vez, y sin embargo cuando por fin lo hace prácticamente se la pasaron discutiendo. Al principio había echado culpa de su comportamiento a su reciente matrimonio, pero al parecer las cosas no están yendo bien y su amiga sigue actuando del mismo modo evasivo y desinteresado. Tomando aire, se va al patio a tratar de tranquilizarse un poco, haciendo fuerza para no romper en llanto. Al rato se vuelve a escuchar el timbre de la puerta. Quizás es su hermano y sus sobrinos que se olvidaron la llave, o quizás Umi se arrepintió de algo y decidió volver. Con prisa corre por el piso de madera nuevamente, pero para su sorpresa no es nadie conocido.

-¿Qué..?

La mujer de vestido negro se sorprende por la reacción de la que abre la puerta.

-Perdon… pero me han dicho que aquí vive la señora Naoko, ¿es así?

-Es mi cuñada. ¿Quién la busca?

-Eh… mi nombre es Tomoyo, soy una amiga de ella de la primaria y hace mucho no la veo. Discúlpeme por venir sin avisar, pero no vengo mucho a Tokio y no estaba segura de que fuera aquí.

-No, no se preocupe. –la colorada trata de cobrar la compostura. –Ya está por volver, fue con mi hermano a llevar a los niños al parque. –por el corredor se sienten unas voces de niños jugando. –Mire, allí vienen.

Dos niños pequeños corren delante de un hombre de cabello castaño, el padre. A su lado camina una mujer de pelo corto con algunos mechones blancos, pero de inconfundibles lentes grandes y redondos que, al ver a la mujer de negro, suelta un grito de alegría.

-¡Tomoyo! ¿Eres tú? No lo puedo creer…

-Si, soy yo. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-No sé. Como diez años, o más… ¡Qué alegría es volver a verte! –se acerca a darle un abrazo.

...

-¡Demonios! ¡Llegamos tarde! ¡Sabía que aprovecharía que teníamos la guardia baja!

Kurogane masculla toda clase de insultos contra su jefa, la viuda, esa casa y todo lo demás. Fye en cambio no pierde su sonrisa.

-Quizás estén con las luces bajas… aún hay luz de día.

-Claro que no, aprovechó que nos fuimos. Quién sabe si a esta altura ya no se ha ido del país.

-¿Pero para qué haría eso, si recién llegó? Mejor cálmate Kurowarín, o acabará dándote un infarto.

-¿Cómo puedo calmarme si llegamos cuando no hay nadie…? Un momento, esta es nuestra oportunidad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kurogane se trepa a uno de los árboles que da contra el enrejado cosa que su compañero no ve con buenos ojos.

-¿Oye Kurowarin, no te parece que estamos cometiendo un delito contra la propiedad? Me refiero a entrar sin permiso.

-No entraremos, sólo quiero dar un vistazo desde afuera. Bueno, quizás revisar un poco espiando la cocina, o simplemente la sala. Mientras no toquemos nada, está bien.

-Pero la jefa te tiene entre ojos… ¿no crees que si se entera se enfadará?

-¿Y cómo se va a enterar si nadie le va a decir? ¿Acaso eres soplón? –grita desde una rama, haciendo equilibrio. –Es un salto arriesgado pero físicamente posible…

Kurogane se desliza cual felino sobre la rama, que peligrosamente se inclina hacia el otro lado de la casa. "Un poco más cerca únicamente", piensa mientras trata de hacer pie en el pasto. Pero la física y un cordón mal atado pueden más, y cual trampolín es enviado de nuevo hacia el lado exterior de la mansión, cayendo sobre unos arbustos espinudos.

-Kurowarin, lo tuyo es digno de cartoons americanos. Mira que tener la mala suerte de venir a caer justo del lado contrario. Si te hubiera mordido un perro… pero ni eso tienen aquí.

-¡Ya cállate Fye y ayúdame a salir de aquí!

* * *

_01 de octubre de 2009_

¡_Hola a todos! Ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos (un mes más de lo pensado)._

_Yukata: kimono de algodón, de verano, usado principalmente para festivales._

_Misa de los 49 días; misa que se celebra en conmemoración de los difuntos a los 49 días del deceso siguiendo el rito budista. Es tan importante como el funeral mismo. _

_Pasando a esta historia, en primer lugar les digo que les mentí, habrá un 5to capítulo que este sí será el final. La razón es que empezaron a entrar personajes y elementos provenientes de una segunda historia, de todos modos los interrogantes planteados para esta (el precio que pagó Tomoyo a Yuuko y el objetivo real de su regreso) serán explicados y cerrados (modestia aparte, creo que explico más que Clamp misma). No diré mucho más de esto porque prefiero, lo lean._

_En realidad mi intención era estrenar esto antes del fin de TRC, cosa que verán no logré. Pero aprovechando que el pasado 29 salió el último capítulo (falta sólo el épilogo) no puedo evitar el tema. Mucha gente se siente molesta de cómo terminó la historia, o mejor dicho de todo lo que no terminó la historia con miles de cabos sueltos. Debo decir que por el curso que tomaron las cosas, yo ya me venía esperando eso. ¿En qué afecta esto a esta historia? En parte solamente; por un lado la trama se apoya sobre Holic principalmente no sobre TRC, lo cual no deja de ser algo bueno dado que Holic sigue. Pero por el otro, y este es el problema con todo fanfic que se escribe antes de que se haya terminado la serie, este fue un punto que me frenó durante mucho tiempo; la falta de definiciones sobre algunas aparentes incongruencias, sobre todo sobre la figura de Clow, de peso tanto para Holic como para CCS, entre otras cosas. Lo que más siento, es que terminando la historia, sigo sin saber que hacer con determinadas cosas porque Clamp sólo confundió y mezcló más las cosas, echando por tierra varias cosas pero al mismo tiempo reforzando determinados conceptos fundamentales de esta historia: el recuerdo, contrapuesto al olvido (detalle que comparten con TRC). Al final de esta historia, verán que el pensamiento de Tomoyo tiene mucho de la esencia del final de Tsubasa._

_No voy a mentirles, desde que empecé con la idea de esta historia a ahora, muchas cosas han cambiado en el original, lo que obliga a cambiar la trama del fic. Afortunadamente estoy feliz de que se trate de una historia más de personalidades (psicológico o como quieran llamarlo) y actitudes ante una misma situación (la escena entre Hikaru y Umi es una muestra clara) que de acciones, las cuales serán más reservadas para otros tipos de personajes, como los secundarios. Yendo a este punto vamos a los nuevos personajes que salieron._

_Primero felicitaciones a Tiljaunique que adivinó quien es la hermana de Kurogane (la cual ya hará su aparición) y se trata de Karen (Code Geass). Dado que no tenemos a Mokona, necesitaba a alguien que lo molestase también. Y para completarla, qué mejor que Cornelia para jefa de policía? Sucede que me encantan las mujeres de autoridad, quizás por eso me gustan tanto las series Gundam jeje._

_¿Y quién mejor que una hermana? Entre los personajes que aparecieron en este capítulo nos encontramos con Hiraku y Umi (Magic Knight Rayearth). La vez pasada me preguntaron por qué no estaban las tres guerreras juntas (y con sus respectivos amores), desde ya se darán cuenta que no están en la mejor situación que digamos. De hecho ningún personaje de esta historia tiene una gran cuota de felicidad, es parte de los requisitos para estar en este fic, así como ocurre con los compañeros de Tomoyo. Falta saber que pasó con el resto de los personajes, ¿no les resulta sospechoso que no se haya puesto en contacto con ellos?_

_No hablo más, ahora hablan ustedes. Espero con ansias sus opiniones/impresiones._

_Saludos cordiales_

_Vicky Yun Kamiya _


	4. Las pruebas de la existencia

**PARA NO OLVIDAR**

_Capítulo 4: Las pruebas de la existencia_

-Kurowarin, ¿porque no te das cuentas de que esta estrategia no funciona? –le pregunta Fye mientras lo ayuda a levantarse del suelo. –Con ese comportamiento tuyo, nadie te va a dejar entrar a ninguna parte.  
-¿Ah sí? ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor?  
-Las moscas se atraen mejor con miel que con hiel, ¿nunca escuchaste eso?  
La contestación de Kurogane es interrumpida por una voz femenina.  
-Vaya, vaya… Pero miren quienes volvieron a aparecer.  
La mujer de la sonrisa socarrona no es otra que Nakuru, quien observa con satisfacción a los policías que han fallado en otro de sus intentos.  
-¿Cómo ha estado señorita Akitsuki? Se la ve radiante hoy…  
-Pues bien, ya que anduvimos libres de ustedes por un rato. ¿No tienen cosas que hacer más que estar aquí?  
-Pues… tenemos que cumplir con nuestro trabajo. –señala la canasta. –Espero sea comida para nosotros…  
-¿Si tienen hambre porqué no piden pìzza?  
-Ah… pizza, es rica pero no se compara a la comida casera. -¿Fue usted quién preparo esos ricos panecillos? "Si me hago amigo de ella, pronto nos abrirá la puerta. Será divertido"  
-"Este tonto cree que no me doy cuenta de que intenta entrar. Le seguiré el juego por un rato, será divertido". Por supuesto, son mi especialidad,  
-¿Y existe posibilidad de volver a probarlos?  
-Hum… depende de cómo se porte. No se preocupe, la señora me dio ordenes de prepararles algo a diario.  
-Oh, su señora es muy considerada de su parte. Agradézcale sus deferencias hacia mí. Y que disculpe la rudeza de mi compañero. Yo ya le explicado que es inútil todo lo que intente, pero es muy cabeza dura.  
-¡Me alegro que por fin se dé cuenta! –ríe Nakuru. –Ahora si me permite, tengo cosas que hacer.  
La mujer de larga cabellera castaña desaparece tras los árboles. La cara del policía morocho no le asusta al rubio que sigue sonriendo.  
-¿Qué diablos fue todo eso? –masculla Kurogane aún molesto por el golpe.  
-Nunca entraremos allí si no tenemos una invitación. Pero en cambio si simplemente abrieran la puerta… pues no estaríamos haciendo nada malo al entrar. Mejor dicho, si entro, porque de ti Kuropin no creo que te vayan a dejar pasar. Ya verás, para la próxima conseguiré su teléfono particular.  
-Más te vale que sepas lo que haces…  
-Es obvio que te está tratando de sacar información. –murmura dentro de la canasta Spinel. –Cocinas horrible.  
-¡Entonces no vengas a asaltar la cocina cuando preparo algo! –responde Nakuru. –Vamos a preparar la cena para Tomoyo, no tardará demasiado en volver.

Tomoyo recibe un libro con la figura de un león en la tapa y letras doradas que anuncian al best seller del año. Al darlo vuelta ve la foto de su amiga, tan sonriente como lo está en este momento que está entregándole el regalo.  
-Así que "Luchadoras de leyenda", ¿eh? Oh, me alegro tanto. Siempre tuviste mucho talento para las historias, Naoko.  
-Pues bueno, en realidad no podría lograrlo sin ayuda de Hikaru. Es a ella a quien se le ocurrieron esas ideas tan buenas. Yo solamente las pongo en papel.  
-Oh, claro que no. Yo solamente empecé a contarles historias a los niños y… -sonríe nerviosa. –Naoko dijo que teníamos que armar en una historia, y al final se publicó.  
-¡Y ahora son un éxito! No sé que le pasa a estas chicas, parece que no se tienen fe. –interrumpe Masaru, el hombre de la casa. –Sobre todo a mi hermana, mírela usted señora Hiragizawa, qué poca fe se tiene.  
Una niña de trenza castaña jala de la pollera de Naoko.  
-Mamá, ¿esa señora es amiga tuya?  
-Si, iba a la escuela conmigo cuando era como ustedes.  
-Pero es muy joven. –contesta un niño vestido con uniforme de preescolar. -Y tú eres más viejita.  
-Si, tienes el pelo con canitas… -responde la hermana.  
-¡Niños! –grita el padre al ver la escena.  
-Oh, discúlpenlos por favor. –se apura a decir Hikaru. -Los niños dicen lo primero que se les pasa por la cabeza.  
-No hay problema. Los niños son tan inocentes, disfrútenlos todo lo que puedan. El tiempo es cruel en su paso y cuando nos damos cuenta, ya se ha ido.  
Con disimulo Naoko se acerca a su cuñada.  
-Hikaru, a Tomoyo se le murió su esposo y su hijo en un accidente de avión hace muchos años. Sé amable con ella por favor.  
La mujer de cabellos rojizos dirige su mirada a la señora de negro. Con paciencia veía los juegos de los chicos, pero quizás esa misma escena la hacía sufrir. Piensa en la discusión con Umi, y su comentario sobre tener sus propios hijos. ¿Habrían podido tener sus propios hijos de haberse podido quedar en Céfiro? Ya nunca lo sabría.  
Sus ojos se humedecen, detalle que no pasa desapercibido por la viuda. El hermano, en cambio, deriva la conversación.  
-Qué bueno que siendo que no se ven hace tantos años se lleven tan bien.  
-¿Cómo no voy a estar feliz de ver una amiga después de todo este tiempo? –responde Naoko.  
-Pero tristemente a veces la gente cambia, y aquellos que creíamos conocer ya no es así. –contesta su cuñada.  
-Igual a mí me gusta creer que aunque las personas puedan cambiar a lo largo de la vida, siempre queda algo de aquellos que conocimos en el fondo, porque es imposible equivocarse tanto… -responde la mujer de lentes.  
-Estoy de acuerdo. –agrega Tomoyo. –Tanto en la amistad como el amor, si es verdadero, es para toda la vida sin lugar a ninguna discusión. No importa el tiempo o la distancia o cuanto la gente cambie. Hay cosas imposibles de borrar del corazón.  
-Pero eso no quita que la gente cambie. –agrega Masaru. –Por eso me gustan las fotos de mi familia de niños; Hikaru, mis otros hermanos y yo, por más que quisiéramos ya nunca seremos nuevamente de esa manera. Es imposible volver el tiempo atrás… Si no tuviera esas fotos, creo que ni yo mismo me acordaría.

Watanuki entra a su casa en la pensión, depositando las compras en la mesa. En su cabeza no dejan de girar lo que pasó en el día: la clienta nueva, las sospechas de Doumeki, las palabras de su jefa… Está tan cansado que le gustaría ir y echarse a dormir hasta el día siguiente, pero la malvada de Yuuko lo hizo buscar por todos lados los ingredientes, y ahora se le había hecho tarde para preparar la comida.  
Busca en una de las repisas un viejo libro de cocina, y allí se topa con la foto de sus padres. Sin saber porqué insiste, vuelve a pensar en Tomoyo, ¿qué podría ser lo más preciado para ella? Y si el precio era lo más preciado, el deseo debía haber sido importante. La única persona que había pagado con lo más preciado en esa tienda fue Syaoran, quien luchaba por recuperar los recuerdos de la princesa, y cuando ella los recuperara nunca recordaría lo vivido por ambos anteriormente. Debió haber sido algo más que importante tanto el precio como el deseo.  
Con cuidado toma el retrato; cuando sacaron esa foto, él era tan chico… ni siquiera lo recuerda. Si no la tuviera, ni siquiera recordaría como lucían exactamente. Pero allí está esa imagen, que aunque se desgaste con el tiempo esos eran ellos, y ese era él, eran la prueba de la existencia que ese momento ocurrió, tal y como la clienta conservaba la foto de su hermana desaparecida. Ojalá hubiera habido algo más: una ropa con su olor, o al menos un video con sus voces y sus gestos, pero lamentablemente nunca había encontrado nada de eso. Dejando el cuadro, agarra el libro de comidas que buscaba y se dispone a empezar su trabajo.

-Hablando de viejas épocas, Yamasaki me habló de un reencuentro de alumnos –agrega Tomoyo. –Me pidió que te avisara si te viera.  
El rostro de Naoko cambia rápidamente a un gesto más seco. Vigilando que los niños siguan jugando en el living, responde:  
-Discúlpame Tomoyo por lo que voy a decir, pero a ese pueblo del infierno no vuelvo a pisar nunca más. Vas a creer que es superchería, pero ese lugar está maldito, nada prospera. Mi papá tenía dos negocios en la plaza dónde íbamos a comprar los ositos y los dos cerraron. Y así pasó con mucha gente. No es por el pasado… es por el presente que no voy. Y tú Tomoyo, ¿en qué parte de Tokio resides ahora?  
-No vivo en Tokio, volví a la casa donde vivía con Eriol.  
Un silencio incómodo ocupa la habitación, aún así Naoko lo ignora.  
-Pero… ¿De verdad has vuelto allí? ¿Y no te da miedo? Estás en medio de la carretera, viviendo tú sola… ¿no es peligroso?  
-Es mi casa, no se me ocurre un lugar donde pueda estar más segura. Por eso evito salir.  
-Pues no te pierdes de nada. Tomoeda cambió mucho. Ya no es el pueblito lindo de cuándo éramos chicas. Mucha gente se fue, y la que se quedó vive realmente mal. Yo no sé cuando pasó esto. Primero empezaron a subir las hipotecas… eso fue… Claro, en la misa de los cuarenta y nueve días de Sakura ya me estaba diciendo Yamasaki que no le andaban bien los negocios. A lo mejor él no te dijo nada, pero fue por eso que peleó con Chiharu, por dinero. Y después de eso vino todo cada vez peor… sí, más o menos para la época que fallecieron ellos.  
-Cariño, por favor… -la reprende su esposo.  
-Perdona, Sakura era tu mejor amiga, ¿te molesta que hable de esto?  
-No. No. Yo estuve mucho tiempo fuera y la verdad me interesa saber que pasó. Por lo pronto estoy tratando de ayudar un poco con el dinero de mis empresas. Sería lindo que Tomoeda recuperar aunque sea un poco de su antiguo esplendor, aunque no sea más que un homenaje a aquella época.  
Naoko la mira con dulzura, y tomando sus manos le dice:  
-Ay, que buena que eres Tomoyo. Con todo lo que te ha pasado… otra se hubiera ido a darse la gran vida o se hubiera encerrado sin que nada le importara.  
-¿Y qué ganaría con ello? No sé si ustedes saben, pero a mi ya no me queda más familia. El día que mi esposo falleció le juré a su memoria que si hay algo que esté a mi alcance hacer, no dejaré de ningún modo de hacerlo. Estoy en una buena posición económica, y buena parte de mi tiempo disponible. ¿Por qué no hacerlo?  
-Ten por seguro que un día recibirás la recompensa por tu buen corazón, querida amiga.  
Hikaru observa a la viuda llevarse la mano del anillo al corazón, su mente vuelve a compararla con el extraño nerviosismo de Umi al sacar la alianza de la cartera. Dos mujeres tan parecidas en posibilidades, y tan distintas en ver la vida. No le parece que ni ella ni su amiga hubieran sufrido ni una pizca de lo que Tomoyo, por eso no tendrían derecho a quejarse de su suerte que, aunque amarga, no podía ser tan difícil como la de aquella mujer.  
-Señora Hiragizawa, no sé si usted es muy creyente pero veo cuanto sufrimiento ha soportado, así que solamente piense en que tu hijo está en un lugar mejor que este.  
Tomoyo abre sus grandes ojos, y con serenidad toma un sorbo de café.  
-Si, pienso en eso todos los días, y es lo único que me da paz.

_Tomoyo se incorpora con las pocas fuerzas que aún conserva, reteniendo a la bruja en la puerta del jardín.. __  
__- Eriol me dijo antes de morir que tú fuiste la encargada de enviar al hijo de Sakura a empezar su viaje. Ya que debo separarme de ellos, pues quiero que envíes a Mamoru y a Yukiko con ellos. __  
__-Entonces, si te dijo eso también te dijo cual fue el precio que pagaron. __  
__Tomoyo asiente. __  
__-Pagaré con lo que sea, no me importa si es mi vida. __  
__-Si puedes sacrificarla es porque no te importa lo suficiente... Incluso aunque lo aceptase, no te alcanzaría. Fueron dos vidas por una sola persona, contigo ni siquiera completas un viaje. __  
__Tomoyo eleva la vista hacia el cielo estrellado, sintiéndose el ser más limitado del mundo. Ahora, como antes, es incapaz de salvar la vida de los que ama. Pero Yuuko ya ha pensado en todo. Porque la chance de que ese niño pueda hacer algo es mínima, pero es más que cero y a veces, eso lo es todo. __  
__-…Tal vez no puedas ir viajando por otros mundos, pero puedo enviarte a un lugar en donde tampoco irán a buscarte. ¿Quieres que tu hijo pueda cumplir con su destino? __  
__-Si, eso quiero. Pero no tengo nada que dar…Si no es mi vida, ¿qué puedo ofrecer? __  
__Los ojos escarlata de bruja centellean en la noche: __  
__-En es caso, por este deseo el precio que pagues es un poco menor pero aún así es muy alto. El precio que pagues será equivalente a arrancarte el corazón._Chiharu se levanta para traer un café mientras que su marido se lleva a los chicos a dormir. Antes se despiden de su tía con un abrazo, y luego salen corriendo a su cuarto. Tomoyo pregunta:  
-Hikaru, usted parece ser una persona muy cariñosa con los niños, y ellos con usted.  
-Si… Me encantan, si pudiera tendría mil.  
-¿Y aún así no se ha casado? Me cuesta creer que una persona tan dulce como usted le cueste encontrar a alguien. Sin embargo, por la forma en que me ha estado mirando creo que también ha tenido una gran pérdida.  
La mujer de pelo rojo se sorprendió; al parecer la viuda intuye algo.  
-Pues sí, pero en mi caso no es alguien que ha muerto…  
-¿Entonces está muy lejos, verdad?  
-Sí. Todos dicen que no debo perseguir ilusiones del pasado, que debo continuar con mi vida. Pero aunque no pueda ver a esa persona, siempre llevo su recuerdo en mi corazón. Y tengo la esperanza de que algún día nos podamos volver a encontrar…

En el castillo de Céfiro…  
-Mamoru. Ven aquí. Quiero hablarte de algo.  
Lantis obliga al muchacho a que lo siga hasta uno de los rincones del castillo. El muchacho de ojos amatista se siente asustado; su maestro no suele llamarlo si no es para corregirlo.  
-Ma-maestro… ¿qué necesita? –pregunta, haciendo una reverencia.  
Lantis abre la mano del muchacho y pone en ella un collar.  
-Abrela.  
-Si-si.  
Dentro del medallón se encuentra la foto de una mujer de cabellos de color fuego. Mamoru nota que se trata de una adolescente, pero el color del papel indica que fue tomada hace cierto tiempo.  
-Pronto volverás al Mundo Místico. Cuando estés allí quiero que le entregues a esta mujer esto y que le digas algo.  
-¿Qué?  
-Dile que yo tampoco he olvidado.  
-Está bien... ¿Dónde vive?  
-No sé.  
-¿¡Cómo que no sabe!? Quiero decir… es muy difícil encontrar a alguien sin su dirección.  
-Pues, según sé suele estar en un lugar llamado La Torre de Tokio.  
-Ah... entonces. ¡Un momento! ¡La Torre de Tokio es enorme! ¿Cómo voy a hacer para…?  
Mamoru se frena en seco; sin darse cuenta está contradiciendo a su maestro y a Lantis no le gusta en absoluto eso. Sin embargo, el caballero negro no le presta atención a la reacción del joven, parece más interesado en lo que se pregunta.  
-Dime Mamoru… ¿alguna vez te has separado de alguien que fuera muy importante para ti? ¿Alguien que extrañes más que a nadie?  
-Bueno, muchas veces pienso en mi papá, murió cuando era chico.  
-Pero murió… para bien o mal su alma siguió un camino. Me refiero a alguien que fuera más importante que cualquiera y sin embargo, nunca se lo has demostrado lo suficiente.  
El chico baja la mirada, recordando el día en que su madre decidió que debía alejarse de su lado e ir a Céfiro. Era verdad que la extrañaba mucho, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a no depender de ella. Sin embargo, él tuvo la suerte de poder irse con Yukiko, lo cual aumentó el precio que su madre le pagó a la Bruja de las Dimensiones. Luego responde:  
-No… pero imagino que ha de ser terrible.  
-Memoriza bien la foto. Así si la ves repentinamente estarás seguro de que es ella.

Después de un rato más, Tomoyo se despide de Naoko y su familia. Antes de entrar al auto rentado, le da un abrazo a su vieja compañera y un consejo a la mujer de pelo rojo.  
-¿Sabe qué señorita Hikaru? No importa lo que digan los demás, no renuncie a ese deseo. Una vez alguien me dijo que lo único importante para volver un deseo realidad es la intensidad con la que deseamos, y he puesto mi empeño en qué así sea…  
-Está bien…  
-Tomoyo, no te pierdas. –le pide Naoko.  
-¡Es verdad! ¡Haremos alguna actividad entretenida! –exclama Hikaru. –Y quizás podamos seguir conversando.  
Tomoyo asiente, y sin más gesto que una reverencia, se dirige al auto que pidió fuese a buscarla. Ella levanta su vista al cielo; la luna se alza en su punto más alto. Al pasar por las calles se da cuenta que está cerca del barrio en que se encuentra la tienda. Ojala pudiera hablar nuevamente con Watanuki antes del inicio del Obon, y con ese pensamiento se dirige de nuevo a su mansión en Tomoeda. "Sólo una noche más", piensa. Cierra los ojos y se refugia en su mundo, el de los recuerdos.

_-Dime, Tomoyo… ¿son para ti importantes los recuerdos? __  
__-Claro que sí. –la mujer se sonríe. –Son lo único que queda de los momentos felices. Tengo toda una colección de recuerdos… __  
__-¿Y los tienes bien memorizados? __  
__-Pues… tengo en una caja todas las filmaciones de Sakura y en otra los objetos. De ese modo no he perdido detalle. Y además tengo un álbum de fotos, tengo fotos desde que Sakura y yo éramos niñas… y otro álbum dedicado a mi boda y… __  
__-¿Y recuerdas bien que cosas tienes guardadas? __  
__-Si, tengo un listado, pero en realidad si pienso un poco no lo necesito. Tengo todo en cajas de colores, pero siempre las estoy mirando así que… __  
__De repente, la mujer de ojos amatistas enmudece. __  
__-Ya veo. Me quitarás mis recuerdos, ¿no es verdad? __  
__-No puedo quitarte tus recuerdos… porque eres la única testigo que sabe lo suficiente. Llegará el momento en que necesites de ellos, alguien debe poder contar tu historia cuando sea el momento necesario. Pero del algún modo debe pagarse el precio…si estás tan segura de ellos, deberás prescindir de cualquier sostén material. -El cabello de la bruja brilla tanto como el aura de la luna sobre sus espaldas, antes de dar el precio final. –Te recuerdo que aún estás a tiempo de retractarte. __  
__-No, no volveré atrás. __  
__-En ese caso… Mamoru Hiragizawa y Yukiko Mitsuki… Dos almas, dos personas queridas. Lo que atesores de tus dos personas más queridas… ese será el precio. _

El coche estaciona frente a la mansión Hiragizawa. Con paso cansado, Tomoyo entra en la casa, sin siquiera preocuparse por la policía. Cuando llega al salón, se quita los zapatos con molestia al tiempo que se recuesta sobre el sofá. Nakuru aparece para preguntarle cómo le había ido y si desea cenar, ella se niega. "Pero tal vez una copa de vino estaría bien", agrega; la comida le había caído un poco pesada pero no podía decir nada para no desairear a Naoko. Se desabrocha unos botones de su blusa negra, los días de calor del verano se hacen sentir porque incluso de noche el clima está pesado. Mira el libro que le había regalado su amiga y comienza a leer a hojas salteadas: es sobre magia, viajes a otros mundos, hechos predestinadamente fatales… Rápidamente lo deja; leer no sirve si no te distrae de la vida cotidiana.  
Cierra los ojos de cansancio, pese a que odia dormir. Para mucha gente dormir significa cumplir ficticiamente algún anhelo del inconsciente, otras que tienen percepción sobenatural reciben así sus visiones sobre el futuro. También puede que crucen a otro mundo donde encuentran a las personas que ya no están en la Tierra. A lo sumo viene algún recuerdo de su antigua vida, aquella en que iba con Sakura y los niños a la tienda de compras, para luego volver y cenar en su casa con Eriol y Shaoran que se quejaban siempre de cuánto se habían demorado. Pero esto suele ocurrir muy de vez en cuando.  
Prefiere entonces, no dormir sino soñar despierta. La pesadez del clima y el vino ayudan bastante a eso. Enciende la radio, a esa hora pasan esas canciones tan raras…

_**Me ni utsuru no ga warui yume nara **__/Si los malos sueños se reflejan en mis ojos __  
_**_me wo tsuburu no wa warui kuse na no /_**_es porque tengo la mala costumbre de cerrarlos _Entonces de a poco se le figura la presencia de Eriol, tal como solía pararse frente a la ventana… con su silueta alta y delgada, luciendo alguno de sus sacos largos, ofreciendo su siempre misteriosa sonrisa. Y tanto así que juraría que es él mismo quien está parado allí.  
El hombre se da vuelta y le habla, acomodándose los lentes.  
-No, mi querida Tomoyo, en realidad eres tú misma pensando en Eriol.

_**Kyouoshii dareka no namae kuchi zusamu**__/ Susurro para mi el nombre de ese alguien, es enloquecedor __  
_**_Nante suteki na Kono yo wa yume da Anata to yume de aeru_**_/ Que maravilloso, este mundo es un sueño, y en un sueño puedo encontrarte _

Eriol tiende su mano, sacándola a bailar. Su cuerpo se vuelve liviano, y se mueve de manera acompasada con la música, borracha más de nostalgia que del alcohol. Gira y  
gira alrededor del salón, como si diera un gran show para un único espectador.  
Los párpados se le cierran por momentos, pero la mirada de Eriol la obliga a mantenerse atenta, tal como lo había hecho siempre. Nunca precisó explicarle que era lo que quería o dejaba de querer con ninguna palabra, simplemente con mirarla ella entendía. Su mirada se vuelve extraña, como las de aquellas veces. Sólo faltaría que se sacara los lentes, pero no, sus ojos recorren sus mejillas, sus orejas y lo poco que la blusa deja entrever de su cuello. Y aunque su boca estaba tan cerca de su piel, nunca alcanza a tocarla. Ella se vuelve a recostar sobre el sillón, sin que él se aparte, sin que él la sostenga.  
**  
**_**Itoshii… anata wo omoi yami kakeru**__/ Qué adorable… pensamientos te corren en la oscuridad __  
_**_Tobira ga hiraku Sekai ga hiraku_**_/ La puerta se abre, el mundo se abre __  
_**_Kono yo ni ikita akashi_**_ /es la prueba de que he vivido en este mundo. _

Ella intenta poner distancia entre ambos, asfixiada por el calor a su alrededor y el de su propio cuerpo.  
-¿Por qué me haces esto?  
-No, querida Tomoyo. Yo no estoy haciendo nada, son tus propios deseos haciéndose presente.  
-Pero… si eres un producto de mi mente, entonces ¿no deberías obedecerme si te pido "detente"?  
-No querida, no es tu mente la que entra en contradicción, son tus propios pudores. Pero la fuerza del deseo siempre puede más, porque sólo puedes negar los deseos concientes. El resto depende de ti, y al mismo tiempo no. Qué interesante contradicción…  
Tomoyo está a punto de pedirle una explicación, pero el ring ring del teléfono la interrumpe.  
-¿No contestas?

_**Usu beni midarete Manatsu no yo no yume yume/**__ Rojo pálido que se esfuma, entre sueños, sueños de una noche de verano _

De repente, el corazón le pega un vuelco. Estaba allí en la habitación completamente sola, finalmente se había despertado del ensueño en el que se había sumergido. Lo único real era el sonido del teléfono sonando constantemente. Aún turbada, ella contesta.  
-Residencia Hiragizawa.  
-¿Señora Tomoyo? Soy yo… Kimihiro Watanuki. ¿Se acuerda de mí?  
-Claro que me acuerdo de ti, Kimihiro. –contesta ella incorporándose en el sillón, mientras se arregla la ropa. –¿Cómo me preguntas eso?  
-Bueno… es una forma de decir. Perdona que la llame tan tarde, pero usted dijo que podía preguntarle cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? Porque estuve pensando en algo que usted dijo…  
-Espera, lo que vas a preguntarme es serio, ¿verdad? –su viste se dirige hacia la ventana. La oscuridad de la noche no permite ver nada, pero no por eso olvida la vigilancia. ¿Y si intervinieron los teléfonos, y la policía está escuchando? El Licenciado Lamperougue le había dejado un número con línea imposible de rastrear. En ese momento ella lo miró con extrañeza; a veces su abogado parecía más delincuente que en un letrado, o quizás la diferencia no era tan grande después de todo. Pero fue el mismo Eriol el que lo había dejado a cargo, así que no podía poner en duda su competencia o su confianza y los policías están realmente obsesionados con averiguar algo; cualquier prevención es poca.  
-Corta. Yo te llamo enseguida.  
Sin entender mucho, Watanuki hace caso a lo que pide Tomoyo. Al rato suena su propio teléfono.  
-Ahora podemos hablar. ¿Qué me estabas por decir, Kimihiro?  
-Es que… vi un diario viejo que hablaba del accidente de su esposo. Pero decía que su hijo también había muerto, y usted me dijo que estudiaba en el extranjero. ¿Por qué me mintió?  
-Yo no te mentí, Kimihiro. –su relato se corta un instante. –Es que… la verdad nadie sabe donde está mi hijo, ni siquiera yo. Él está bien… pero tuve que enviarlo lejos porque aquí hay personas que quieren hacerle daño. ¿La señorita Yuuko no te lo dijo?  
-No, dijo que yo debía preguntárselo a usted a ver qué me respondía.  
-Pues esa es la verdad. No veo a mi hijo hace años y no está en este mundo, pero no porque haya muerto. Yo hice un trato con Yuuko para mantenerlo a salvo. En realidad no fue mi intención hacerles creer que estaba muerto, pero de algún modo todo coincidió con la muerte de mi esposo, y creí que sería lo mejor dada las circunstancias. Pero nunca tuve intenciones de engañarte a ti, Kimihiro.  
Watanuki hace unos segundos de silencio al otro lado del tubo; se siente mal por haber desconfiado de la señora que tan amable había sido con él. "Todo por culpa del tonto de Doumeki, que me metió ideas en la cabeza, pero también es mi culpa por hacerle caso", se reprocha. Pero había otra cosa que aún no le había explicado.  
-Señora, ¿porque me estaba mirando ese día a la salida del colegio?  
-Porque me recuerdas a alguien…  
-A su hijo…  
-En parte. Pero la verdad no sé como es ahora, ojala se parezca a ti.  
-Entonces… a su esposo.  
-Un poco. Te le pareces mucho a cuando era joven…  
Esas palabras le recordaron a algo que dijo Mokona una vez. "Te pareces mucho a él". Después comprendió que se referían al mago Clow Reed, alias "cuatro ojos" como le dice Yuuko. A Watanuki se le hace extraño que cómo él podía parecerse a dos personas distintas.  
-…pero no te lo dije porque quizás te hacía sentir incómodo. Mi esposo decía que las comparaciones no eran buenas, él odiaba que lo compararan así que aprendí a no hacerlo. Más allá de cualquier similitud, yo fui a conocerte a ti.  
Esta vez el que queda sin reacción es Watanuki, luego de unos momentos contesta:  
-Perdóneme, señora, la estoy molestando con preguntas… ha de estar cansada.  
-En realidad no tengo sueño, ¿qué estás haciendo tú?  
-Preparo un budín inglés para Yuuko. Últimamente se le da por pedirme postres ingleses, pero este es difícil. No sé que se creen, que sé cocinarlo todo… Para mañana quiere pastel de peras, ciruelas y moras. ¡Con lo que me costó conseguir los ingredientes!  
-He vivido muchos años en Inglaterra y conozco bastante de cocina. Quizás pueda irte guiando un poco, ¿por donde vas?  
-Ya tengo lista la tarta, pero me queda demasiado denso el relleno…  
-Ponle un poco de licor, pero tiene que ser dulce o no va a pegar con el almíbar. No se hace agua, lo absorbe la fruta. Después vas a tener que darle bastante frío o no se va a poder servir… ¿Qué más tienes que hacer?  
-Crema Chantilly con fresas… siempre me queda pesada la crema, y aún no empecé.  
-El secreto es el azúcar batido… si quieres te voy indicando mientras lo preparas.  
-Pero… ¿cuánto se va a gastar de teléfono? Además, ya es tarde…  
-No importa la cuenta. Y cómo dije, no tengo sueño. Más deberías preocuparte tú que debes ir a la escuela mañana. Si vamos hablando se pasa más rápido el tiempo…  
-De acuerdo, ¿de qué le gustaría hablar?  
-No sé. Hagamos algo, yo te pregunto algo y tú me preguntas algo. Un intercambio justo, como diría la señorita Yuuko. ¿Qué te parece?  
-Muy bien, empiece usted.  
-Bien, ¿qué hiciste en el día?  
-Fui a la escuela, después a la tienda. Tenemos un nuevo caso, una mujer que busca a su hermana desaparecida. ¿Y usted?  
-Me encontré con un compañero de la escuela, y luego fui a ver a otra que vive en Tokio. Escribe libros… ¿a ti te gusta leer?

Esa mañana, el sol asoma temprano sobre las colinas de Tomoeda, haciendo sentir el calor del verano desde las primeras horas. Aprovechando el último fresco, Nakuru trabaja en la cocina, bajo la atenta supervisión de Spinnel que levanta sus orejas al ver que se trata de una canasta de manju.  
-¿Por qué les preparas comida a esos metidos? Deberías dejar que se aburran y se vayan.  
-Suppy, Tomoyo pidió específicamente que la dejáramos sola hoy, siendo la noche del inicio del Obon. No sé que está preparando, pero la verdad no deja de preocuparme.  
-Nakuru…  
-Esta tarde nos iremos, y los únicos que se quedarán aquí son los policías. Por irónico que parezca, no nos conviene correrlos.  
-Pero la casa está protegida por los poderes del amo Eriol. Él nunca hubiera dejado que le pasara algo a Tomoyo...  
-Spinel, aunque nos duela, el amo Eriol está muerto. No importa cuanto pueda haber estudiado Tomoyo en Hong Kong o cuanto trabaje en sus planes, temo que parte o todo de este implica de algún modo que se exponga al peligro.

-Sabe bien que no puede entrar aquí. A mi jefa no le gustaría…  
-¿Y cómo vamos a hablar con una reja de por medio? Si no puedo entrar, ¿por qué no sale usted?  
-Voy a hacer eso, estoy por ir al mercado. ¿Está solo?  
-Si, mi compañero aún no llega. Tengo todo este rato para conversar con usted… -responde él, guiñándole un ojo.  
-Pero yo ya me voy. Tengo que preparar cosas para las festividades del Obon en el templo de Tomoeda.  
-Ah, es cierto… supe que su jefa había comprado un templo. Me pareció una elección rara, habiendo tantas otras propiedades disponibles. Debe de tener en ese lugar un interés muy particular.  
-La señora Tomoyo es una persona muy particular. Imagínese que darle comida a la persona que la está vigilando para acusarla. –contesta con astucia.  
-Yo solamente hago mi trabajo. –sonríe el hombre de cabello rubio. –Como usted hace el suyo. Aunque después de tantos años trabajando para la misma persona, imagino la unirá un vínculo personal…  
-¡Me alegro que se dé cuenta, detective! –fingiendo despreocupación le entrega un paquete. –Tenga, su comida del día.  
Fye abre el pañuelo que envuelve la canasta, y con sorpresa se encuentra una tarjeta con el número personal de Nakuru.  
-¿Eh? Esto es…  
La alegría del rubio contrasta con el tono serio de la mujer con poder de luna.  
-No sé si debería decirle esto, pero como de todos modos va a estar fisgoneando… La señora Tomoyo se quedará sola esta noche. Y ya que de todos modos hará su trabajo… ¿podría avisarme si ocurre algo?  
-¿Y qué podría ocurrir que usted quisiera saber y dejara que yo me enterase? –pregunta el policía.  
-Algo imprevisto. No sé, cualquier cosa. –La mirada de Nakuru se ensombrece de un modo muy poco frecuente en ella. -Nunca antes había dejado a Tomoyo por tanto tiempo… Desde que se quedó viuda, he cuidado permanentemente de ella. Pero ella mismo dio la orden de quedarse sola. Me preocupa que le ocurra algo. Si lo hace, le haré manju durante toda una semana… ¿Tenemos un trato? –pregunta, recuperando su gesto habitual.  
Dándole una mordida a uno de los panecillos blancos, Flowright responde.  
-Claro. ¿Por qué no?

Varias horas más tarde, Tomoyo despierta en su habitación. Había estado hasta tarde hablando con Watanuki la noche anterior y se había quedado dormida con el teléfono del otro lado de la cama. Aunque hacía casi diez años que Eriol había muerto, seguía conservando su espacio en el lecho sin sobrepasarse ni un centímetro, aunque se moviera durante el sueño. Sin siquiera ponerse las pantuflas se levanta para observar por la ventana y cómo era de esperarse está allí la policía. Se va tornando fastidiosa esa situación, cada vez que mira al auto sabe que está aquel hombre de ojos penetrantes e intenciones poco amables. Incluso podría jurar que sentía su mirada en ese mismo momento, estudiando sus movimientos, tratando de saberlo todo de ella.  
Se vuelve sobre su ropero a cubrirse con su bata. La idea de estar desnuda ante un extraño, y sobre todo ese extraño alteraba su tranquilidad de un modo muy particular. Quizás Lamperougue tuviera razón y les debía poner una demanda y punto. O a lo mejor mover un poco su influencia ante el Prefecto Imonoyama, después de todo un miembro del CLAMP Campus como lo fue ella, lo es para toda la vida así que no podría negarse. Al instante se reprocha ese pensamiento; debería estar usando su cabeza para pensar en cosas más productivas hasta la llegada del Obón, enfocándose en su plan para no cometer ningún error.  
El día anterior había deseado que Watanuki se comunicara con ella y eso se había cumplido, así que es posible que su deseo del día de hoy se cumpla también. Eso la llena de satisfacción. Hoy, como ayer y anteayer, es un día para recordar los tiempos pasados. Pero, si todo sale bien, será un día que deje una marca por sí mismo. Un verdadero día para no olvidar jamás.

* * *

_18 de octubre de 2009 __  
__¡Hola a todos, qué alegría verlos tan pronto! __  
__Ante todo quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me han dejado mensajes en los diferentes sitios y decirles que tengo en cuenta todas sus sugerencias. Para aquellos que me han dicho que se pierden o no conocen a todos los personajes que aparecen de distintos crossovers, pueden ver en mi blog Making the fic un resumen que puse sobre los personajes secundarios que aparecen. Cabe aclarar que a diferencia de otras historias, ningún personaje será inventado por mí excepto Mamoru (el hijo de Tomoyo) y Yukiko, cuya imagen pueden ver también en LJ y en blog. Con respecto a la canción que escucha Tomoyo en la radio, se trata de Kagerou, el segundo ED de XXXHolic que si no conocen o no recuerdan pueden escucharlo en la versión del capítulo publicado en mi LJ (busquen la dirección en mi profile)_

_La razón por la que decidí colocarla fue porque esta escena es una de las primeras que pensé para la historia, en el ya pasado verano y porque la música fue una de las inspiraciones para el clima general de la historia. __  
__¡Por fin pude develar el secreto del título y el motivo sobre el cual gira el fic. Esta historia comencé a armarla hace un año, cuando creíamos en el manga de Tsubasa que Sakura y Shaoran habían muerto por hacer vivir a Watanuki. Mi mente (además de estar en shock, Sakura muerta, ¡por Dios!) empezó a trabajar sobre cómo reaccionaría Tomoyo si algo así ocurriera, sabiendo lo apegada que fue toda su vida a Sakura. Considerando todas las cosas que hacía para ella, imagínense cuanto debe haber sufrido al entregar todas sus posesiones, quedándose sólo con el recuerdo. Así como en Tsubasa el olvido de Sakura es el motivo del viaje, los recuerdos son el motivo de la vuelta de Tomoyo. ¿Vieron que pese a todo, sigue teniendo coherencia con Holic? __  
__No tengo mucho que aclarar esta vez, ahora sí, un capítulo sólo y termina esta historia (aunque no sea el definitivo). Espero con ello poder dedicarme a otras historias que ya llevan mucha demora y a su vez dedicarme a trabajar en la versión en inglés de Nueva Infancia, para poder sacar su continuación, es decir esta historia. __  
__Saludos a todos. __  
__Vicky Yun Kamiya_


	5. Tres deseos

**Título:** Para no olvidar  
**Capítulo:** #5 Tres deseos  
**Autor:** Vicky Yun Kamiya  
**Fandom**: CC Sakura /XXXHolic y otros  
**Pareja/Trio/Grupo**: Tomoyo, Watanuki  
**Rating:** K+  
**Resumen:** Tomoyo está cada vez más cerca de cumplir su deseo, sin importarle el precio.  
**Advertencia Nro1:** Ubicada en la línea temporal de Holic y posterior a la serie de short-fics, Nueva Infancia.

**Advertencia Nro2:** Esta historia contiene muchos spoilers al manga de XXXHolic y a algunos datos de Tsubasa Reservoir Chonicles. No obstante, muchos hechos son inventos y suposiciones mías. Haré un esfuerzo para aclarar cada caso, pero dado que al momento de publicación de este fanfic aún no han terminado estos mangas, hay cosas que no se pueden dar por totalmente ciertas.

_Hay quienes dicen que no se siente nada especial al morir, que es como quedarte dormido, solamente que ya no despiertas, pues entras en un sueño eterno. Entonces, me pregunto yo, ¿con qué te sueñas todo ese tiempo? ¿Es un sueño plácido donde encuentras a todos aquellos que ya no están, o solamente te sumerges en la solitaria oscuridad?_

_También dicen que, cuando te mueres, ves toda tu vida pasar ante tus ojos. Todos tus recuerdos se proyectan como una película… momentos tristes, momentos felices… imágenes tan vívidas que parece que estuvieran allí. Pero no son reales, son apenas eso, imágenes en movimiento. Aunque rememores, no sientes pena o dolor… porque ya estás muerto._

**PARA NO OLVIDAR**

Capítulo 5: Tres deseos

Esa tarde transcurre con normalidad. Por primera vez en días, Tomoyo se deja ver fuera de la casa, en el vivero de la mansión. Ella corta algunas flores, luego se dispone a marchar en dirección al camposanto de Tomoeda. Los policías observan desde su puesto.

-¿A dónde crees que vaya?

-Por las flores, yo diría al cementerio, es el único lugar cercano para ir a pie. –responde Fye.

-Que viuda tan tétrica... ir a visitar un cementerio prácticamente de noche...

-Ten un poco de consideración. Perdió a su esposo y a su hijo siendo tan joven... si no está en su completo juicio no se la puede culpar.

"_-¿Señora Tomoyo, podría pedirle un favor?_

_-Claro, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?_

_-Pronto comenzará el Obon. Yo nunca he ido al cementerio, usted sabe, por los espíritus que atraigo. Me preguntaba si ya que usted irá no podría prender un incienso para el descanso de mis padres… si no fuera mucha molesta._

_-Claro que no. Tus padres tendrán su incienso, no dudes de ello." _

_**Si un día tú te vas lejos de aquí**_

_**A navegar en lo mas fondo del mar**_

_**Yo dejare de caminar y me volveré pez**_

_**Para estar junto a ti**_

_**Quisiera estar hundida junto a ti**_

_**Pero tu no quieres que me acerque más**_

_**Lo sabes bien, no me importa ser una sombra**_

_**Perdida en la oscuridad**_

_**Esta densa neblina le da al aire un toque especial**_

_**El tiempo pasa y los días me siguen ahogando así**_

_**Tú ya no estas aquí**_

_**Eso ya lo entendí, eso ya lo entendí**_

Tomoyo atraviesa lentamente la puerta del cementerio de Tomoeda. El ramo de flores cubre casi todo su cuerpo; flores de cerezo, durazno, amapolas... todas con diversos dueños.

De a poco, comienza a depositar las flores. En uno de los lugares más antiguos deja un ramo de duraznos para Nadeshiko Kinomoto. A su lado deposita las mismas flores junto a un grupo de claveles para el señor Kinomoto y para Sonomi, la madre de Tomoyo.

Más adelante, se inclina para encender un incienso y un ramillete de tsukimisou en la tumba de su profesora de primaria, Kaho Mitsuki. Después de eso, coloca un simple yukiwarisou en el descanso de otro viejo amigo, Yukito.

Los pasos se tornan más pesados a medida que avanza, al mismo tiempo que el aire. Allí se detiene un poco más. Prende otro incienso y saca una porción de la torta que sirvió en la visita de Watanuki.

-¿Cómo has estado? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, ¿verdad? Me costó mucho trabajo encontrarlo, pero por fin lo logré.

Sus ojos se nublaron mientras leía los nombres escritos en la plaqueta.

"SHAORAN Y SAKURA LI"

-Ayer hablé con él... y el otro día vino a visitarme con sus amigos, se ve que lo quieren mucho. ¡Oh Sakura, estarías tan orgullosa si lo hubieras visto! Se parece a ti, porque es gentil con todos, y también a Shaoran, a veces se desespera fácil...

Sus labios enmudecieron unos momentos, la impresión fue demasiado fuerte.

-Y también... se parece mucho a ellos. Fue como si el pasado hubiera vuelto por un único día. Dime Sakura… ¿lo hiciste a propósito?

Tomoyo espera unos instantes, pero ni siquiera el viento le proporciona una respuesta. Reza una plegaria y se incorpora, próxima a marcharse. Pero antes de hacerlo…

-Tomoyo…

-Imaginé que si venía aquí te encontraría tarde o temprano.

La mujer se levanta y se da vuelta para ver a su interlocutor. Si no fuera por la voz, no podría haber reconocido en ese hombre de rostro envejecido y mirada cansada a su interlocutor.

-Touya... Touya Kinomoto. Han pasado...

-…casi diez años.

La viuda deposita su mirada en la lápida frente suyo.

-Has venido a ver a tu familia por el Obon, ¿verdad?

-Vine… a pedirle perdón por no haber sabido hacer las cosas. Pensé en faltar esta vez, pero me di cuenta que no es posible, porque soy el único que ha estado aquí para hacerlo. Tú y yo somos los únicos que vivimos para ello.

Tomoyo lo mira a los ojos, sin entender si lo anterior fue un reproche o no. En todo caso ella también tiene algo para decirle.

-Te llamé muchísimas veces.

-Lo sé. –responde con voz seca.

-También envié a Nakuru a buscarte, pero te negaste a verme.

-También lo sé, pero no tenía nada bueno para decir. Sin embargo tú te ves bien…

Tomoyo se ríe, pero no de gracia.

-Bien no sería la palabra que usaría. Vamos a caminar. La policía me mantiene vigilada.

Comienzan a conversar mientras recorren por el cementerio en dirección a la colina desde donde se puede ver Tomoeda y Tokio al mismo tiempo. Tomoyo le pregunta al hermano de Sakura que ha hecho en estos últimos años. El recuerdo de lo que le contó Yamazaki no fue de lo más alentador, y coincide con los dichos de Touya.

-Desde que te fuiste de Japón, las cosas no anduvieron bien. Ya no hubo suficiente trabajo para mantener el estudio. No podía concentrarme, y perdí unos casos importantes, así que como es lógico la gente comenzó a desconfiar de mí.

Luego las cosas le empezaron a andar mal a la ciudad. Muchos negocios cerraron… casi todos los vecinos comenzaron a vender sus propiedades... hasta quedar en el estado actual. El dinero fue escaseando más y más... y tuve que sacar una hipoteca, pero al final me atrasé en las cuotas. Incluso volví a los trabajos de medio tiempo a tratar de juntar dinero... pero al final no lo logré. Finalmente mañana rematarán la casa de papá.

Ambos se detienen al llegar a la cima. Sobre la punta se alza la lápida más imponente del cementerio, protegida por el símbolo del sol y la luna. Las letras grabadas en la piedra muestran una breve leyenda.

"Vive en mi recuerdo.

ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA"

-Tomoyo… ¿Cómo has hecho todo este tiempo?

-Me he habituado a la idea de estar sola. Pasado un tiempo, la soledad es una compañía en sí misma.

-No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a… ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

_-¿Esto también?_

_-Sí... –la voz de Yuuko retumba en el silencio._

_Tomoyo mira la pequeña goma de borrar por última vez antes de guardarla, mientras hace un esfuerzo por no seguir llorando._

_-Está bien. Si sirve para que mi hijo sea feliz, lo haré. Sakura habría estado de acuerdo. _

_-Los verdaderos recuerdos se guardan en el corazón. Mientras tú vivas, vivirán los recuerdos de ellos, aunque no exista ninguna otra prueba_

_La mujer entrega la bolsita rosa junto con el resto a la bruja. Ella le habla a los niños._

_-Una cosa más. Deben tener en cuenta que aunque puedo determinar a qué mundo enviarlos, perderán todo el contacto entre ustedes y sus padres. No habrá forma de comunicarse, porque de hacerlo, volverían a estar en peligro. _

_Mamoru, la única manera de saber de tu madre es en el momento que ustedes se vuelvan a ver. Lo mismo ocurrirá con Yukiko, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por la necesidad de alimentarte de magia como tuvo que hacerlo tu madre, porque los seres como tú pueden vivir fácilmente a donde vas. Cuando vuelvas a este mundo, se presentará el mismo problema, pero para que ello no ocurra Mamoru debe cumplir su objetivo. Mientras tanto, no volverás a ver o a hablar con tu padre a menos que regreses a Japón. La separación de sus seres queridos es el precio que pagarán ustedes por seguir estando juntos. Pero el tiempo transcurre muchas veces de modo distinto. Si Mamoru se demora demasiado en intentar abrir el libro , quizás no lleguen nunca a hacerlo._

_Los ojos del niño se llenan de angustia, pero su madre lo tranquiliza._

_-No te asustes hijo, yo seguiré estando aquí para cuando vuelvas…_

_-Pero…_

_-De verdad, Mamoru, no te angusties. "Todo estará bien". –responde Tomoyo abrazándolo._

_-Una cosa más. –interrumpió Ichihara. –Mamoru, aunque todos nos regimos por lo inevitable, no todo está absolutamente escrito. Incluso cuando parece que sólo existe el destino trágico, son nuestros propios deseos quienes moldean nuestro futuro. Tu destino es conseguir un gran poder, pero de ti dependerá el usarlo sabiamente, en el momento correcto y con las personas correctas. Porque un mal uso de un gran poder, provocará sin duda un gran daño. No lo olvides nunca._

_En cuanto a ti, Tomoyo, debes saber que necesitarás mucha voluntad para no olvidar. Así como recordarás los momentos felices, recordarás los momentos amargos, con sus mismas sensaciones e impresiones que en ese entonces. La memoria es selectiva con los recuerdos, elige qué quedarnos y qué no, pero tu ya no tendrás esa posibilidad, porque eres la crónica viviente de todo lo sucedido y por lo tanto deberás ser fiel a esa historia. Hasta aquí llegará mi ayuda, pues está en el límite de la interferencia del destino de otros. Lo demás será tu elección y solamente tu elección, tal y como lo has hecho en este momento._

-A partir de ese día, todas las fotos, todos los videos y los objetos que había atesorado durante tanto tiempo, desaparecieron. No tengo ni un solo testimonio de Sakura, ni de su vida ni de mi relación con ella. Tampoco de Eriol…. excepto por una cosa. -Tomoyo alza su mano izquierda y muestra su alianza de casamiento. –Imaginé que habiendo tenido que entregar todos los objetos que me recordaban a mis seres queridos, el anillo estaría incluido. Pero a la mañana siguiente aún lo tenía. Entonces la señorita Yuuko me explicó que la casa había sido de mi madre, y la sortija me la dio Eriol para que yo las tuviera, por eso, al ser una posesión de ambos al mismo tiempo no me lo podían quitar.

-La viuda se puso de espaldas, no podemos leerle los labios. –murmura Kurogane. –¡Maldición, es más astuta de lo que aparenta! ¡¿Y de dónde sacaste estas cosas que no funcionan?! –dice arrojando sus orejas de escucha hacia la parte trasera del auto.

-¿Y si intentamos acercarnos más?

-Es inútil, seguiremos luego. Vámonos antes de que llamemos la atención.

-No entiendo como es eso de los pagos. –dice Touya. –Parece que varía según la persona...

-Así es, tiene que ser lo más preciado. Una cuchara de oro y una de madera son muy distintas, pero esencialmente sirven para lo mismo. Yo no tenía grandes poderes o conocimientos que ofrecer en pago, así que esa fue la única manera de cumplir mi deseo.

Touya la observa en silencio. ¿Qué pago podía ser más duro? De los que ya no estaban, no podía conservar ningún objeto que les recordara a ellos. Y de los que sobrevivieron, nunca podría comunicarse, como si también hubiesen muerto. Tal cual lo había dicho la bruja, era como arrancarse el corazón.

Y sumado a todo eso, la presión de hacer que la memoria registre todo y lo conserve intacto sin modificarlo debe de ser enorme; soportando todos los momentos trágicos vividos como si hubieran ocurrido ayer. Porque ella había pagado para no olvidar.

-Entiendo…

Tomoyo se inclina frente a la tumba, y deposita el incienso. Touya sólo la acompaña con su silencio. Finalmente, ella se levanta y lo abraza, lo suficientemente cerca como para que nadie pueda ver que dice.

-No puedes rendirte. Se lo prometiste a tu hija, recuérdalo. Tienes que esperar su regreso.

-Pero el remate tiene fecha para mañana...

-No te preocupes por eso, le daré a mi abogado la orden de ofertar hasta ganar la puja. La casa seguirá siendo tuya.

-Pero...

-Todo va a estar bien, Touya. Yo me encargaré de ello.

Tomoyo levanta su vista al frente, donde se encuentra el sakura que Clow plantó hace tanto y ahora cubre parte del sol del atardecer. Varias flores son arrancadas por el viento del sereno árbol.

-Debo irme. El Obon comenzará dentro de poco.

-Tomoyo, ¿qué es lo que realmente piensas hacer?

-Digamos... es un secreto.

El rostro de Touya no demuestra sobresalto, pero si lo hacen sus impresiones.

-Haz cambiado. La Tomoyo que yo recuerdo no era así de intrigante. A veces se guardaba sus pensamientos, pero siempre era en bien de los demás... era alegre, e inocente.

Dándose apenas vuelta, la dama de negro responde.

-La Tomoyo de la que hablas murió, igual que el resto. Pero si tú la recuerdas, significa que realmente ha existido.

Kinomoto no encuentra como rebatir ese argumento. La falda de la viuda se ondula por acción del viento mientras reinicia su marcha.

-Vete a dormir. Mañana todo será igual a hoy, no hay por qué temer. Sólo no te olvides de lo que hablamos hoy.

_**Al subir, al subir el radiante sol**_

_**Purifica el suelo donde estoy hoy**_

_**Quemara, quemara, el viento al llevar**_

_**El azul tatuaje que en mi cuerpo se quedo**_

Los policías conducen por la ruta, de vuelta del cementerio.

-Tenemos que investigar a ese hombre con el que la viuda estuvo hablando. También a ese chico que visitó la casa el otro día. Quizás tengamos más pistas si seguimos a sus allegados. ¿Tú que crees, Flourite?

-Que por fortuna mañana es feriado. No me gustaría pasar el Obon en la ruta.

-Mala suerte para ti, empieza hoy.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso? Creí que eras un incrédulo declarado.

-Y lo soy, pero conocía una persona en un templo… me explicó que cada año cambia la fecha del Obon porque sigue el movimiento de la luna, pero el feriado debían establecerlo un día fijo. ¿Quieres otra prueba de que son supercherías?

-No creo que…

Kurogane estaciona, o mejor dicho frena, al ver a la mujer de negro parada frente a la casa a punto de entrar.

-¿Cómo fue que…?

-Me trajeron en auto, obviamente llegué rápido. Pensé que se habían perdido. Tomoeda es un lugar extraño para los forasteros. –dice ella, no sin cierta malicia, pero sin abandonar su porte de dama. –¿Les ha dejado Nakuru comida hoy?

Sin comprender bien la estrategia, Fye decide seguir actuando con normalidad y responder del mismo modo que lo hace la mujer.

-Muchas gracias señora Hiragizawa por la comida de hoy, es usted muy amable. Además adoro los manju.

-¿Aceptas regalos de la sospechosa?

-A Kuro-tan también le gustan...

-¿De qué diablos hablas?

-No tiene que agradecerme. No soy una arpía desalmada, no dejaría a nadie sin ayuda o sólo en el bosque que se llevó la vida de mi esposo. -Tomoyo le lanza a Kurogane una mirada que ni siquiera su madre, la altiva Sonomi, hubiera podido igualar al mirar a Kinomoto. –En cuanto a usted... ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirá merodeando por mi casa?

El intercambio de miradas entre el policía y la viuda es evidentemente hostil, él no duda en responder.

-Pues si simplemente nos hubiera dejado pasar la primera vez… Pero claro que no lo hará, es porque obviamente tiene algo que ocultar.

-Ya le expliqué que no trate de entrar a la casa o algo malo le ocurrirá. –contesta ella dándose vuelta para entrar de nuevo en la casona.

-¡Tarde o temprano tendré una orden de allanamiento y entraré a esa casa! ¡Y sino entraré por la fuerza! ¡No me asustan sus amenazas o su mal trato!

Tomoyo se da vuelta para mirar al rudo hombre en el coche policial. Con la determinación clavada en sus ojos amatista, contesta:

-¿Cómo podía tener un buen trato hacia usted? ¡Con sus sospechas, usted mancha la memoria de mi esposo! ¡Y su recuerdo es lo único que me queda de él!

En ese mismo momento, Watanuki llega a la tienda. A diferencia de otras veces, la bruja no lo recibe pidiendo sake o comida. Simplemente está sentada en la galería con la mirada fija en el cielo.

-Señorita Yuuko, hoy iba a ser mi día libre, ¿por qué me pidió que viniera hoy?

-El Obon es el día en que el límite entre los vivos y los muertos se vuelve mucho más delgado que lo normal. Para alguien como tú, eso puede ser muy peligroso.

-Es verdad, pero falta para que empiece el Obon. Recién mañana serán los festivales.

Yuuko niega con la cabeza.

-Esa es la fecha del calendario. En la antigüedad, el Obon siempre cae un día distinto, siguiendo el movimiento de la luna. Hoy es la fecha indicada.

-Entiendo.-hace un silencio, pensando en su pedido a la viuda. –Ayer estuve hablando con aquella mujer, la señora Tomoyo.

-¿Y que ocurrió?

-Pues... nada, hablamos mucho tiempo, incluso me ayudó con una receta. Parece le gusta mucho cocinar. Ahora que lo veo creo tenemos mucho en común.

-¿Mucho en común? –la bruja suelta una ligera risa. –¿Y qué impresión tienes de ella hasta ahora? –indaga mientras abre la botella que Tomoyo le había enviado.

-Es decir, al principio me pareció que era algo extraña, pero pese a todas mis preguntas siempre es muy dulce conmigo... Se ve que ha sufrido mucho, pero es una mujer normal…

Yuuko toma un trago, más seria que de costumbre, mientras escucha los relatos de su aprendiz…

-Fue muy extraño... por alguna razón me hice pensar mucho en mis padres. Así que le pedí que fuera a visitarlos al cementerio por mí.

-¿Y cómo la notaste ayer?

-Pues, muy serena. Yo le pregunté si para ella el Obon es una fecha triste, y ella respondió: "Claro que no, es el día en que te vuelves a encontrar con los que se han ido. ¿Cómo podría estar triste?". Supongo que sería por la visita al cementerio…–responde volteando a ver a la mesa del jardín. –Ah, la carta que te envió con su regalo. ¿Dice algo importante?

"_Estimada Yuuko:_

_Primero te pido disculpas por mi comportamiento del otro día. __Odio ser consciente de que con los años se me están pegando manías de mi madre, como discutir. Mi pobre madre…cuando era pequeña yo la veía tan segura de sí misma. Era muy poderosa en el mundo de los negocios y todos la obedecían. También bebía mucho y se refugiaba en su orgullo para no admitir su soledad. Creo que te encuentro ese rasgo similar y me irrité, pues además mamá era muy celosa así que fue como chocar con el espejo. Es extraño, porque nunca había estado celosa de alguien. _

_E__s increíble pensar que han pasado casi veinte años desde aquella tarde en que llegué con mi hijo en mi vientre a tu tienda, a la que volví a entrar el día que lo dejé ir. No me arrepiento del precio que he tenido que pagar, aunque hayan sido los años más duros de mi vida. _

_Como__ ya te habrás dado cuenta, he cambiado mucho. Después de la muerte de Eriol y la partida de Mamoru creí que ya no habría ningún sentido a nada de lo que hacía. Pero en el tiempo que he estado con la familia Li, me he puesto a pensar mucho en busca de respuestas, hasta que por fin la encontré._

_Te envíe una botella y una porción del pastel de la recepción que di en mi casa. Te prometo que la próxima vez tomaremos algo juntas en términos más amables. Por ahora no es conveniente, la policía me vigila y tiene buenas intenciones pero no puede resolver nada._

_Muchas gracias por cuidar a Kimihiro durante este tiempo. Quizás si tengo suerte, llegará el día en que él y Syaoran vuelvan a estar reunidos con Mamoru y Yukiko. Ese día te prometo que haré una fiesta y beberemos sake hasta la madrugada. _

_Y si no llego a verlo… sé que tú brindarás por las dos._

_Tomoyo Hiragizawa"_

-Está decidida a hacerlo. Ha elegido el camino más difícil, entre recordar y olvidar.

-¿Hacer que cosa, señorita Yuuko?

-Nada. Solamente envía saludos. Bueno, ya es tarde, vete a dormir.

-¡¿Pero para eso me hiciste venir de noche en mi día libre?! ¿Para enviarme a descansar?

La bruja sonríe con su seductora y a la vez peligrosa sonrisa.

-Que tengas lindos sueños, Watanuki…

_**Si un día mi mensaje llega a ti**_

_**Óyelo bien, haz de él lo que quieras**_

_**Toma mi voz y borra cada palabra**_

_**Así estarás mejor**_

Esa noche comienza como todas las otras. Tomoyo cierra bien las puertas y las cortinas de la casa. El reloj en la sala marca las horas, pronto dará la medianoche. Primero se cambia en su cuarto la ropa del día por un _hakama(1)_ y un _haori(2)_, bellamente bordados con el símbolo del sol y la luna en su espalda en dorado. La tela, en cambio, es del infaltable color negro.

Posteriormente se sienta frente al piano, tocando algunas notas como solía hacerlo en las reuniones familiares, o con amigos en aquellos lejanos tiempos. No había vuelto a tocar el piano desde que se había sido el funeral de Eriol. La melodía acompaña sus pensamientos.

_Clow Reed fue en un principio un hombre normal, que comenzó a utilizar la magia y a incrementar sus poderes. Entonces nada quita que otra persona pueda hacer lo mismo si se lo propone. Si lo lograra, podré volver a hablar con ellos una vez más._

Observa la biblioteca con detenimiento; dejando el piano de lado saca un libro que en apariencia no es distinto a los otros. Posteriormente enciende los inciensos y las velas dispuestas en el_ butsudan (3)_ familiar. De allí busca un viejo cofre. Reza una oración y se dirige a la sala de baile, hermosamente decorada con espejos de todo tipo, sin duda la habitación más lujosa de toda la casa. Los vitrales con formas de hadas y doncellas, tan similares a las cartas Clow, brillan por el efecto de la claridad del verano. En el centro de la pieza, el espejo que había ido a buscar el día anterior al correo. Ella se detiene ante él, observando por última vez su aspecto, tan elegante y distante su porte como negra su ropa. Luego abre un libro.

_Según el viejo libro que me entregó la familia Li, para abrir la puerta al mundo de los sueños se necesita un libro, un espejo, un cofre y una llave. Me sorprendí mucho cuando encontré este viejo estuche en el fondo del estanque del templo Tsukimine. __Sin embargo, sé que no es casualidad que estuviese allí, sino que estaba aguardando a este momento._

_**Ya deseaba desde hace mucho poder eliminar**_

_**Aquellas heridas que dañan cada vez más mi corazón**_

_**Un día todo se ira, y tu amor quedara**_

_**Aunque sea un sueño**_

Tomoyo saca del cofre una campana en forma de luna, igual que la que uso Sakura en el momento del juicio final. Respira hondo: por fin había llegado el momento por el cual había estudiado tanto tiempo, por el cual se había retirado de ese mundo gris y solitario en que vivió desde que ellos partieron.

_Después de tanta espera, ha llegado la fecha indicada que vuelve el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos más cerca__nos que nunca. Por eso es que debo lograrlo hoy. Esta noche, yo también me reuniré con mis seres queridos._

Finalmente toma la luna en sus manos y la hace sonar varias veces, haciéndola brillar.

"Llave hecha por Clow, muestra tu verdadero poder. Abre las puertas al mundo de lo desconocido."

En medio del salón comienza a formarse el _mahounji(4) _de la dinastía Clow, rodeando a Tomoyo en un halo de luz intenso como una estrella haciendo explosión en el universo.

_**Cada vez, cada vez se va tu calor**_

_**Del lugar donde parada ahora estoy**_

_**Por hoy quiero dormir atada a ti**_

_**Quiero borrar las penas que hoy están junto a mí**_

En la hora en que la luna está en su punto más alto, Watanuki viaja al mundo de los sueños. Pero esta vez no se sueña en la tienda, sino que se encuentra en un templo, como el que vieron él y sus amigos en Tomoeda.

En el patio principal, se encuentra el hombre, o mejor dicho el espíritu que habitualmente le habla por este medio.

-Doumeki... perdón, Haruka. ¿En donde estamos?

-En mi juventud me dedicada a armar los jardines de los templos. He hecho muchos, a lo largo de todo Japón. Este es uno de mis favoritos. –dice mientras señala al estanque.

-Ya veo… ¿pero por qué estamos aquí?

-Hoy la línea entre un lado y otro es más delgada que de costumbre. Así que aprovechando la ocasión traje a una amiga que quiere conocerte.

Al lado de Doumeki aparece una mujer de cabello castaño muy largo, vestida de sacerdotisa. En su mano lleva una campana dorada en forma de luna.

-¿Quién es usted? Yo jamás la he visto, ¿cómo...?

-En las noches del Obon los espíritus podemos movernos más libremente para poder manifestarnos en el mundo terrenal. –explica Haruka.

-Pero entonces ¿estoy durmiendo, o estoy despierto?

-Un poco de ambos. Soy la sacerdotisa de este templo, Kaho Mitsuki. Así que tú eres el famoso Kimihiro Watanuki. Eres muy afortunado, mucha gente se preocupa por ti en este y en el otro mundo.

-No lo creí nunca así…

-Pero lo eres para mucha gente. Por ejemplo, la mujer que conociste hace unos días… ha hecho del motivo de su vida cumplir sus deseos. –responde Haruka. –Uno de ellos era conocerte, y ese ya lo cumplió. El segundo es por el cual ha pagado a la bruja. Y el tercero espera cumplirlo hoy.

-Pero su camino es errado. –agrega la sacerdotisa. –Y muy peligroso.

El muchacho observa la luna en la mano de la mujer. La forma se parecía a un dibujo que había visto en los libros de la biblioteca de Doumeki; es en realidad una campana. _"¿Para llamar a dónde?",_ piensa él.

-A las puertas del mundo de los sueños. La mujer a la que llaman todos "la viuda" posee una réplica de esta. –explica el abuelo de Doumeki. -Sin embargo, como ocurre con todo lo que se copia de un original, por más que su forma sea idéntica no contiene la misma cantidad de poder. Por eso, si viene aquí ya no podrá regresar.

–Dile que no venga, que los que ella busca no están aquí. –la luna dorada comienza a brillar en manos de la sacerdotisa.

-¿Qué no venga aquí? ¿Pero cómo yo podría…?

-Vete ya Watanuki, no tienes mucho tiempo. La luna del Obon está en el punto más alto, no podremos retenerla mucho tiempo más. Después todo será inútil.

La voz de Haruka es lo último que escucha antes de despertar nuevamente en la tienda de deseos.

Tomoyo mira a su alrededor. El escenario ha cambiado, ya no se encuentra en su mansión, y en verdad no se encuentra en ninguna parte del mundo material. Piso, paredes y techo han sido cambiados por un espacio negro. Un espacio negro de principio a fin, sin puertas ni salidas. Un verdadero vacío en que nada puede existir. Con temor comienza a caminar, no puede darse el lujo de retroceder, no después de haber dejado tanto atrás. A lo lejos se siente una voz suave de mujer muy joven, pronunciando siempre lo mismo:

"_Tomoyo… Tomoyo…__ ven aquí Tomoyo" _

-¿Quién… quién me llama?

La mujer corre un poco más sobre el vacío; la dueña de la voz voltea dejando ver su rostro, uno que Tomoyo conoce muy bien y que hacía mucho tiempo no escuchaba.

-Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto.

La niña sonríe, en verdad es ella misma; vestida con su uniforme de marinera, idéntica a la que conoció aquel día en el colegio.

-Sakura… -susurra, con la vista en el suelo, notando sus pies más pequeños que lo normal. Mira su falda, no es negra, sino blanca como la que usaba al ir al colegio. Ahora ella también es una nena, como en aquel entonces, cuando su vida no se había teñido de la oscuridad

-¿Qué pasa aquí, Sakura? ¿Porqué no hay nada? Creí que el mundo de los sueños era un lugar de luz.

_**Al subir, al subir el radiante sol**_

_**Purifica el suelo donde estoy hoy**_

_**Por hoy quiero dormir atada a ti**_

_**Quiero borrar las penas que están en mi**_

Una luz intensa emana de los vitrales de la sala; de un momento a otro, el cielo de la mansión Hiragizawa se ilumina por un instante como una bomba que estalla en medio de la noche, para luego volver todo a oscuras.

-¿Qué fue eso? –se sobresalta Kurogane. –Parece una explosión…

-Vino de adentro de la mansión. –responde Fye.

-¿Quién más está en la casa?

-Nadie. La empleada me dijo que estaría toda la noche en el templo…

Sin decirse nada, los policías salen de auto y se disponen a correr a toda velocidad hacia la reja. Fye toma el picaporte con intención de forzarlo, pero para su sorpresa apenas lo toca la puerta se abre sin ninguna dificultad.

-¿Cómo…?

-¡No importa eso, tenemos que entrar en la casa!

Kurogane se prepara para golpear la puerta de madera, pero antes de hacerlo se abre de par en par.

Al entrar se encuentran con el lugar a oscuras, solamente la luz de la luna y las velas encendidas en el butsudan iluminan tenuemente la casa. Buscan en todas las piezas, hasta que el rubio da la alarma.

-¡Aquí! ¡El salón principal!

El policía de ojos escarlata abre la puerta del salón, encontrando a la viuda tendida en el suelo. Rápidamente corre a tomarle el pulso, se siente fría. Con la chapa de su llavero prueba la respiración, apenas si se empaña de aliento. Tampoco late su corazón.

-Tenemos que llamar a la emergencia…

-¡Si, pero para cuando llegue será muy tarde! ¡Flourite, tráeme un desfibrilador!

-¿Pero de dónde? Nuestro auto no tiene…

-¡Es una casa rica, tiene que haber en algún lado! ¡Busca cerca de los matafuegos! ¡Rápido!

Sin perder tiempo, Kurogane comienza aplicando respiración boca a boca.

-Aquí está.

-¡Muy bien! –con fuerza rompe la tela del haori para poner los electrodos. –¡Aléjate!

Luego toma el desfibrilador y empieza a presionar el pecho con fuerza. El monitor no marca ninguna respuesta.

-¿A dónde vas Watanuki? –exclama la bruja al ver que su discípulo corre hacia la puerta.

-¡A la casa de la señora Tomoyo! ¡Está en peligro!

-¿Pero cómo iras? Es el momento más álgido del Obon, si vas los espíritus resentidos devorarán viva tu alma, eres un blanco fácil para ellos.

-¿Y debo quedarme de brazos cruzados? ¡No pienso hacerlo!

Yuuko fuma con tranquilidad su pipa, sin inmutarse por la reacción del chico.

-¿Y cómo irás? Para cuando logres llegar a Tomoeda será casi el amanecer, es muy posible que no lo logres a tiempo.

-¡Pues no importa, tiene que haber una manera! ¡Señorita Yuuko, ayúdame a llegar hasta donde está la señora Tomoyo! ¡Ese es mi deseo!

-En ese caso… todo lo que debes hacer es seguir durmiendo.

_**Cada vez, cada vez se va tu calor**_

_**Del lugar donde parada ahora estoy**_

_**Quemara, quemara, el viento al llevar**_

_**El azul tatuaje que en mi cuerpo se quedo**_

Tomoyo se acerca unos pasos más, sintiéndose tentada a abrazarla, pero algo dentro de ella le indica que se contenga. La niña del uniforme escolar no se mueve; simplemente está allí, observándola expectante.

-Dime Sakura… ¿qué quieres que haga?

-Ven aquí. Quédate con nosotros. Solamente faltas tú…

De pronto Tomoyo comprende que no es por el mundo de los sueños por el cual está transitando, sino que se trata de la misma entrada hacia la muerte.

Y repentinamente la idea le parece sumamente dulce. Se había aferrado a la vida durante todo ese tiempo para el momento que lograra volver a verlos, y ahora le pedían que se uniera a ellos. ¿Cómo resistirse? ¿Qué quedaba en el mundo terrenal? Trata de recordarlo, pero no puede. Sakura tiende su mano, indicándole que la tome. Aunque dudosa en su accionar Tomoyo está a punto de acceder y al hacerlo toma conciencia de que le falta su anillo. Eso activa nuevamente sus reflejos; algo está yendo decididamente mal. Entonces sí recuerda que ese anillo le indica que hay alguien más.

-¿Y Eriol? ¿Por qué no ha venido a buscarme él? Consagré todos mis pensamientos a su recuerdo, sin ninguna mancha. ¿Este es acaso el pago que merezco?

-Los verás a todos, solamente faltas tú. Tomoyo, en ese mundo en que estás sólo hay sufrimiento y soledad, allí ya no te queda nada verdadero. Abandónalo todo, olvida el pasado.

_**[Estos recuerdos rotos ya están enfermando**_

_**Ya no tengo nada que pueda protegerme hoy**_

_**Ya te estoy olvidando, ya estas desvaneciendo**_

_**Tu voz se va perdiendo ya entre la multitud]**_

Un gran frío envuelve a Tomoyo; poseída por un impulso más grande que su propia voluntad, camina unos pasos más hasta casi tocar la mano de la niña. Un grito de alerta se lo impide.

-¡Señora Tomoyo! –exclama Watanuki. –¡No vaya hacia allí!

-Pero… Kimihiro… ellos… he esperado tanto para estar con ellos. Si es lo que desean…

-¡No! ¡Eso no es real! ¡No lo haga real!

-¿Qué? Kimihiro… ya he sufrido demasiado.

-¡¿Acaso ya olvidó la promesa que hizo con su hijo? ¡Juró que esperaría lo que fuera necesario!

Tomoyo se toma la cabeza entre las manos, confundida. Otra vez es la que es hoy, la mujer triste vestida de negro.

-En este mundo… ya no existe nada... quizás debería.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Señora, los que usted busca no están allí! ¡No vaya, por favor!

"_Tomoyo…Abandona tus recuerdos. Abandona el sufrimiento, olvídalo todo."_

-¡Señora Tomoyo! ¿Se olvida de mí? ¿Olvida que vino a buscarme?

Yo no sé porque pagó un precio tan grande, pero estoy seguro que fue por algo muy importante. ¿Acaso no recuerda porqué hizo los sacrificios que hizo? ¡Usted juró que todo estaría bien! ¡No puede olvidar su promesa! ¡No usted, usted que lo dio todo para no olvidar!

-Kimihiro…

-¡No muera! Su hijo espera volver a verla, y yo también. ¡No lo olvide, no nos olvide por favor!

La voz del muchacho se vuelve cada vez más tenue, una luz intensa como un sol al amanecer baña su ropa azabache. Miles de sonidos se agolpan en su cerebro, son los ruidos del mundo mundano. Un hombre grita desesperado, un sonido eléctrico… su cuerpo comienza a desdibujarse. Watanuki trata de alcanzarla pero no puede. De repente la figura de Tomoyo desaparece en la oscuridad.

_**Estos recuerdos rotos ya están enfermando**_

_**Ya no tengo nada que pueda protegerme hoy**_

_**Ya te estoy olvidando, ya estas desvaneciendo**_

_**Tu voz se va perdiendo ya entre la multitud**_

Kurogane sigue intentando reanimar a la mujer que yace inerte, sin éxito.

-Es imposible… ya pasó mucho tiempo.

-¡No! ¡Una vez más! ¡Trate de vivir, tiene que querer vivir!

El desfibrilador impacta con más fuerza que nunca sobre el pecho de Tomoyo. Fye observa la pantalla, el monitor indica que se reestablece el ritmo cardíaco.

-Aumenta la cantidad de pulsaciones… ¡Lo lograste Kurogane! –exclama su compañero, mientras el sonido de la ambulancia se siente cerca.

El sol comienza a asomarse sobre el horizonte. Watanuki despierta sobresaltado, ¿habría logrado su cometido?

_Diciembre de 2009_

_(1) __Butsudan : altar familiar que existe en las casas japonesas. Sirve para adorar a Buda y a los antepasados. Se decora con ofrendas tales como inciensos, comida, flores, etc. en ocasiones de fallecidos se coloca una foto del difunto con una cinta de luto._

_(2)Hakama: Pantalón tableado, como el que usan los practicantes de kendo o los sacerdotes. _

_(3)Haori: saco que se usa sobre el kimono. Es como el que usa Tomoyo en la película del país de las aves. Más información en mi blog._

_(4)Mahoujin: círculo mágico como el que forman Sakura, Shaoran y Yuuko. El que usa Tomoyo en la historia corresponde al que usa Eriol, el cual es idéntico al de Clow. _

_La canción que se escucha a lo largo __del capítulo es "Koe" de Tsukiko Amano, ending de esta historia en su versión en castellano interpretada por Kamira-chan. Pueden ver el video visitando mi Dojou. Pido disculpas si no supe cortar bien la letra, pero he perdido la práctica para los songfics je._

_¡Hola a todos! Por fin llegamos al desenlace de esta historia, que terminará de redondear en el epílogo. Hablando de opening y ending, para los que hayan visto los videos se darán cuenta que mucho de lo que ocurrió en este capítulo ya se veía en el OP. Por fin se pudo dar a conocer la lista de los que habían muerto (son los que en el video los recubren la sombra negra), igual que las escenas del cementerio en la colina, o la escena en que se ve a Tomoyo y a Watanuki dormidos. Como verán traté de que fuera un poco más que un rejunte de imágenes y que sean acorde a la música._

_Hay algo que me quedó pendiente de contestarle a Yuuko-chan la otra vez y no me dio tiempo a__ decírselo por motivos que algunos conocen, pero como es fuerte mi deseo que ella me escuche sé que lo hará ahora o en algún momento. En respeto y retribución a todo el afecto que ella puso en su historia, he decidido dejar tal cual como ella lo dejó. Sin quererlo (pero no creo por casualidad) de ese modo se introdujo un personaje que también fue una pérdida en la vida de Tomoyo: la señora Sonomi Amamiya. Si lo piensan bien, es una mujer que creo tiene en común cosas con su hija pero también con Yuuko, como si fuera una versión corriente de esta (y personalmente creo ha de beber mucho también). Pueden ver su historia haciendo click aquí o visitando mi blog._

_En su nueva nota de su historia ella habla del __contraste entre Yuuko y Tomoyo, una como una mujer oscura y la otra como una mujer virtuosa. Sin embargo, como habrán podido ver, a esta Tomoyo la representa el color negro (este será un detalle de aún más importancia a posteriori) y tiene su lado oscuro e intenso. Cuando empecé con esta idea se me vino un poco a la mente esos personajes como Angela Petrelli de Héroes, que no terminan de quedar bien en claro como son. A la vista de todos, es esa mujer pura y sacrificada, pero aunque esto no es mentira, es también una mujer dispuesta a todos para cumplir sus deseos que no vacila en hacer lo que tenga que hacer. Aunque es una mujer poderosa por todo el dinero y las influencias (eso se verá mejor más adelante) que posee (y ella lo sabe y lo utiliza a su favor) su verdadero fin fue siempre seguir a lo que ella llama "El camino de Clow". Por supuesto también sigue conservando sentimientos puros, los cuales ahora son representados por Watanuki, quien tiene "algo" de todas las personas que han sido significativas en su vida (Sakura, Eriol y su hijo) y por ende se convierte en el centro de su existencia, ya que con él si se muestra en su lado más vulnerable._

_Con respecto a la escena del cementerio, habrán visto que Tomoyo lleva las flores que representan a cada personaje en CCS. Con respecto al vivero es igual al que se ve en el cortometraje de "Clover" en que aparece Suu, de hecho sería el mismo lugar dado que el mismo espacio puede estar representado en diversos mundos._

_Bueno, no los demoro más, pasemos al epílogo de la historia._

_Besos enormes._

_Vicky Yun Kamiya_

16

Para no olvidar capítulo 5 


	6. Epílogo El testamento de una solitaria

**Título:** Para no olvidar  
**Capítulo:** Epilogo. "El testamento de una solitaria".

**Autor:** Vicky Yun Kamiya  
**Fandom**: CC Sakura /XXXHolic y otros  
**Pareja/Trio/Grupo**: Tomoyo, Watanuki  
**Rating:** K+  
**Resumen:**  
**Advertencia Nro1:** Ubicada en la línea temporal de Holic y posterior a la serie de short-fics, Nueva Infancia.

**Advertencia Nro2:** Esta historia contiene muchos spoilers al manga de XXXHolic y a algunos datos de Tsubasa Reservoir Chonicles. No obstante, muchos hechos son inventos y suposiciones mías. Haré un esfuerzo para aclarar cada caso, pero dado que al momento de publicación de este fanfic aún no han terminado estos mangas, hay cosas que no se pueden dar por totalmente ciertas.

**PARA NO OLVIDAR**

Epílogo: _El testamento de una solitaria_

Esa mañana del segundo día del Obón según el calendario lunar, los pétalos de cerezo vuelan en el jardín de la tienda.

-Primero de abril se ha marchado muy temprano hoy, Yuuko. –comenta Mokona. -Tenía mucho interés en llegar a destino.

Sin ninguna prisa, ella se sienta frente al jardín.

-El viejo Watanuki se hubiera desanimado o hubiese caído en la desesperación. Sin embargo, no le importó cuantos obstáculos tuviese que vencer ni cuanto peligro corriese. Su determinación ha crecido mucho, y por lo tanto su capacidad de volver deseos realidad.

-Pero Fei Wan Reed ha destruido la lógica del mundo. Yuuko, ¿esto es has visto en el futuro?

-No. Pero en este caso no son mis deseos ni los de Clow los que importan. Esta vez es a mí a quien le toca observar. –responde, encendiendo su pipa. –Por lo tanto, el futuro será solamente lo que ellos decidan. Si un deseo forma vínculo, no hay forma de cortarlo. Son esos nuevos deseos los que moldearán la vida de Watanuki de ahora en más.

-¿Y qué pasará con Tomoyo Hiragizawa?

-Lo mismo. Solamente ella debe decidir que será lo mejor, pues a diferencia de mi su tiempo es ahora. Los deseos del presente no deben mezclarse con el pasado. Así es como debe ser, pero… temo que no todos pensemos igual. Eso es lo único que en verdad me preocupa.

Mokona no pregunta nada, sabe cuando la bruja no dirá más. El humo de la pipa dibuja mariposas en el aire.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión de Tomoeda, Tomoyo abre lentamente sus ojos.

De a poco las luces se disipan y se van formando las figuras conocidas de los muebles y los cortinados. Rápidamente se da cuenta que no está soñado, sino que se encuentra en su casa de Tomoeda. Por la ventana, el sol emana sus rayos cálidos, propios del verano.

-¡Tomoyo! –Nakuru se sobresalta al ver a su ama recobrar la conciencia. -¿Estás bien?

-Si, eso creo. ¿Cuándo me encontraste?

La voz de Akitsuki se vuelve más pausada, incluso temerosa.

-Tomoyo, no fui yo… los que te encontraron fueron los policías. Estabas helada, y sin pulso. Yo vine apenas me avisaron…

La mujer de negro se asusta; en su mente se forman imágenes mas claras de lo ocurrido; el rito para acceder el mundo de los sueños, la visión de Sakura, y finalmente Watanuki pidiéndole que no se fuera. ¿Habría sido todo un sueño o fue real? Trata de incorporarse, pero no puede.

-¿Pero como…? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? Lo último que recuerdo es que fui al salón y...

-Tocó a oscuras una llave de luz que hizo un mal contacto y recibió una descarga eléctrica. –la voz que interrumpe en la alcoba es la del licenciado Lamperougue, que observa la escena desde la puerta. -Para peor estaba descalza… tuvo mucha suerte de salir ilesa, señora.

La viuda guarda silencio; está segura de que su condición no fue a causa de un desperfecto eléctrico, sin embargo eso no es algo que pueda explicárselo a los policías. ¡La policía!

-Nakuru, los policías… ¿Estuvieron en la casa solos?

-Sólo por un corto tiempo. Enseguida llegué yo, y llamé al doctor Lamperougue también.

-No se preocupe señora, aunque hayan entrado no pueden llevarse nada sin una orden. –responde el magistrado.

-¿Y dónde están ellos?

-En el pasillo. Tranquila, no los he dejado solos… además no creo hayan encontrado nada de su interés, sino ya lo sabríamos. Quieren tomarte declaratoria por lo sucedido más tarde. ¿Cómo se sientes

-No se preocupen, no tengo nada malo, sólo me siento un poco débil. Doctor, tengo curiosidad por si tiene listo lo que le pedí.

Lelouch saca de su maletín una cámara digital. Tomoyo toma entre sus manos el pequeño artefacto; una sonrisa sin alegría acompaña sus dichos:

-Realmente ya no confío en estas cosas…

-No se preocupe, señora. También tendrá que firmar un documento por escrito, ratificando el video.

-Muy bien, veamos entonces. Nakuru, lleva a los oficiales abajo, invítalos con algo. Yo ya pensaré que decirles luego.

-De acuerdo, los dejo solos.

Watanuki atraviesa impaciente la ciudad de Tomoeda; en las calles ya están empezando los desfiles de celebración. Su atención se deposita en la casa que había visto la vez anterior con el cartel de remate; extrañamente también está decorado con faroles. Finalmente el ómnibus no toma el centro, pues las calles fueron cortadas. A lo lejos se encucha como gente de todas las edades vestidas con yukata bailan al ritmo de la música folclórica, moviendo sus abanicos o haciendo sonar sus castañuelas. Sin embargo la atención de Kimihiro no está puesto en las fiestas; sino en el estado de Tomoyo Hiragizawa.

Cuando por fin el ómnibus se detiene en el parador de la ruta, se echa a correr a toda velocidad sin medir siquiera el riesgo de atravesar el bosque. Pese a todo, al parecer la música ha ahuyentado a los espíritus malignos pues logra pasar fácilmente hasta llegar a la mansión. Para su sorpresa, la reja de la calle se encuentra abierta y dentro del pórtico un auto negro, más precisamente un BMW Sedan, que de inmediato reconoce que no es de la viuda. De pronto se siente observado, pero al notar que el dueño del coche no está dentro, decide directamente golpear la puerta. A su encuentro sale Nakuru, quien lleva mucha prisa.

-Señorita Nakuru, ¿se encuentra bien la señora Tomoyo?

-Ay muchacho, gracias al cielo que has venido. Ven, pasa pronto. La policía pudo pasar, están en el recibidor.

-¿Pero ella está bien, verdad?

-Si, si. Estuvo inconsciente pero ya se despertó. Se alegrará mucho de verte. Iré a avisarle.

Watanuki atraviesa la gran puerta de la mansión; en el recibidor se encuentran Fye y Kurogane, lo que sorprende mucho al joven.

-Pero, ustedes son…

-Detectives Fye Flowrite y Kurogane Kozuki, del departamento de investigaciones mayores. –responde el rubio.

-¡Si, claro que si! Ustedes son los que viajan con…

Todas las miradas se depositaron en el muchacho, con la misma sorpresa que él demuestra. Enseguida recuerda aquello que dijo Yuuko a los viajeros; que se encontrarían con otras versiones de la misma persona y que a veces serían amables y otras hostiles. Entonces inmediatamente se da cuenta que no es casualidad que esos hombres estén allí, es simplemente...

-…Hitsuzen. Simplemente Hitsuzen. –volviendo a la realidad. –Perdón, los confundí con otras personas.

-Watanuki, la señora va a recibirte, sube al dormitorio principal, por favor. –dice Nakuru.

-Si, gracias.

-Pero qué muchacho tan raro… -murmura Fye cuando el joven se retira.

-¿Qué no es raro aquí? –responde Kurogane, cruzándose de brazos.

En la película, la viuda toma su lugar en el sillón rojo que perteneció a su esposo. Con lentitud comienza a hablar.

"_Yo, Tomoyo Daidouji, esposa y viuda de Eriol Hiragizawa, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales quiero dejar constancia de mi última voluntad._

_En primer lugar, es mi deseo que la mayoría de los bienes que me han sido legado de mi familia materna, los Amamiya, más la parte que me corresponde en el directorio de Daidouji Corp, así como todos los bienes adquiridos por mi esposo Eriol en vida antes y durante nuestro matrimonio, incluida la casa en que actualmente resido, pasen a manos de mi hijo Mamoru como le corresponde por ley y por derecho. _

_De las ganancias líquidas de Daidouji Corp. dejaré un 10% para que sea destinado al mantenimiento de la escuela Tomoeda. También de ese mismo modo, a mi querido primo Touya, que ha sido como un hermano para mi en momentos terribles, le otorgo una pensión mensual de por vida para que ya no tenga que preocuparse por las desventuras económicas. Pongo como única condición que siga haciéndose cargo de su casa en el centro de Tomoeda, ya que esta casa fue de su padre, y por lo tanto es suya y en el futuro de su hija._

_A mi fiel asistente Nakuru Akitsuki, que ha sido amiga y familia durante tantos años de soledad y exilio de mi país, también le dejo una pensión vitalicia, como así el derecho de vivir en mi mansión en Tomoeda o en cualquier otra de mis propiedades por el tiempo que ella desee sin preocuparse por ningún gasto. A ella es quien dejo también las regalías de la propiedad intelectual por todas las películas, obras de teatro, diseños y otras creaciones de mi autoría. _

_A mi amiga Meiling Li no le dejo demasiadas posesiones materiales, pues ella no las necesita, pero en ella confío todo lo que refiera a objetos personales tales como alhajas, ropas, etc. para que disponga de ellos a su total criterio pudiendo conservarlos, venderlos o regalarlos. Simplemente le pido a ella y a Nakuru que se hagan cargo del cuidado de algunos sepulcros que ambas conocen, de igual modo que me ocupé de su mantenimiento en vida._

_A su vez he adquirido al regreso de mi estadía en Hong Kong una serie de propiedades en la ciudad de Tomoeda; el terreno y edificio del Templo Tsukimine, el lote del antiguo parque Pinguino, y el parque de diversiones de la ciudad, al igual que algunos locales comerciales en el centro de la ciudad. Es mi firme voluntad que todas estas propiedades pasen a manos de Kimihiro Watanuki. A su vez, he abierto una cuenta bancaria en donde he depositado los ahorros correspondientes a sus estudios universitarios, para que así el dinero no sea una interferencia en su futuro._

_Kimihiro, ya que no has podido quedarte con nada de lo que perteneció a tus padres, espero que de esta manera ya no tengas que preocuparte por el futuro. Quizás no comprendas demasiado mis motivos, o tal vez si, pero si quieres saber no puedo ser yo quien respondas tus dudas. Lo único que pido a cambio es que guardes mi recuerdo en tu corazón. De esa manera, no habré muerto completamente._

_Con respecto __a mis restos mortales, deseo ser cremada como lo indica la ley en Japón e inmediatamente sepultada al lado de mí esposo con mi anillo de casamiento. Sobre las ceremonias correspondientes, pido sean sencillas tal como fue mi vida. La asistencia será libre para cualquier persona pero queda terminantemente prohíbo cualquier homenaje público en el momento o posteriori de mi muerte ya que no considero que haya hecho nada para merecer algo así. _

_Se encargará de dar a conocer mi voluntad en el momento posterior a mi deceso el Licenciado Lelouch Lamperougue, quien vigilará su estricto cumplimiento. Eso es todo." _

Después de apagar la cámara, la dama procede a firmar los papeles. En ese instante entra Watanuki. Al verla recostada en su lecho, corre inmediatamente hacia ella.

-¡Señora Tomoyo!

-¡Kimihiro, has venido! –exclama la dama, recuperando las fuerzas. –Ven aquí, por favor. –a Lelouch. –¿Necesita algo más, licenciado?

-No, esto es suficiente. Bajaré al vestíbulo para supervisar la "visita" de los oficiales.

Watanuki busca una silla y se sienta al lado de la señora; ella toma su mano con fuerza.

-¿Has venido sólo? ¿Himawari y Doumeki?

-Himawari y sus padres se van para estas fechas al norte, y Doumeki trabaja en el templo. Vine lo más rápido que conseguí ómnibus. –hace un minuto de silencio. –Estaba muy preocupado, señora. ¿Qué intentaba hacer?

Con suavidad acaricia el rostro del muchacho, su mano parece la de un ángel. El que Watanuki estuviese allí significaba que todo lo ocurrido fue parte de un sueño, pero también fue real. Realmente había sido él el que la salvó de la muerte en ese momento.

-Kimihiro, si yo tuviera una forma de abrirme el corazón y mostrarte todo lo que hay en mi pobre alma… tal vez así pudieras entender un poquito lo que yo siento.

He luchado hasta no poder más, y ahora persigo una sombra de lo que fue y ya no es más. Ese vacío oscuro que viste, es el vacío que hay en mi corazón.

-Pero señora… Tomoyo… usted es una mujer más fuerte que todo eso. Ha pasado por tantas cosas, no puede entregarse en este momento.

-Kimihiro, te seré sincera; elegí un camino lleno de dolor y soledad en busca de cumplir mi deseo. Pensé que podría con ambos pero ahora me doy cuenta que quizás lo que buscaba no era lo que realmente necesitaba.

-Usted quería reencontrarse con sus seres queridos que se han ido, ¿verdad?

-Yo solamente quería verlos una vez más, eso es todo. Hablar con ellos, preguntarles que querían que hiciese de mi misma, porque cuando murieron el sentido que tenía mi vida se fue con ellos…

Watanuki baja la vista; había pensado en sus padres durante toda la semana; y él mismo estuvo a punto de dejarse ir alguna vez. La dama de negro sigue hablando.

-…pero tus palabras me hicieron reaccionar. Además, hay algo que me dijiste y no entendí. Dijiste "los que usted busca no están aquí". ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

-En realidad no lo sé. Fue lo que me dijo la sacerdotisa amiga del abuelo de Doumeki. Era una mujer de cabello rojo, tenía una campana en forma de luna. Hizo especial hincapié en que no fuera y en que tratarían de retenerla. ¿Usted la conoce?

Tomoyo hace un momento de silencio; evidentemente se trata del espíritu de Kaho Mitsuki.

-Si, es alguien que se fue hace mucho tiempo. En vida tuvo algunos poderes. Como sea, no me arrepiento de lo que hice, porque gracias a eso descubrí que ahora hay otras personas que le dan valor a mi vida presente. Si yo me he quedado cuando el resto se ha ido, no es para esperar el momento de reunirme con ellos, sino para cumplir con las cosas que les han quedo pendientes en este mundo. Seguiré velando porque su memoria permanezca inalterable, pero mi verdadera misión será continuar su legado.

Tampoco me arrepiento de haber vuelto, porque sino no nos hubiéramos conocido. Fuiste el único que apareció para ayudarme. Desde que apareciste, mis apagados días comenzaron a brillar de nuevo.

-¿De verdad cree eso?

-Claro que sí. Eres alguien importante en la vida de los que te rodean, y en la mía también. Cada cosa que hacemos, ata nuestro destino al de los otros cada vez más. Y ahora nuestros que nuestro destino se cruzaron, yo también entiendo lo mismo. Ahora sólo resta esperar lo que nos depare el futuro.

-¿Y sobre lo que dijo la sacerdotisa?

-Pues creo que vale la pena seguir esa pista. Es muy poco frecuente que un desconocido se presente para dar un mensaje a alguien de este mundo, así que debe valer la pena.

-Eso suena peligroso. Me da un poco de miedo…

-No, Kimihiro, no tengas miedo. Voy a quedarme cerca tuyo, y no pienso irme por nada de este mundo. Ya he tomado mi decisión.

Kurogane observa el salón principal de la casa; e verdad nunca se había realmente planteado como sería, pero la imaginaba más lujosa. En realidad se trata de un lugar muy sencillo; muebles y decoración muy finos, pero ninguno de gran interés. Camina cerca de la estantería con las tazas, es lo único que llama realmente su atención. Fye le da un vistazo disimulado a los libros, el sí parece más curioso. Sin embargo, con pensar un poco se daba cuenta que las verdaderas pertenencias de valor sólo podían estar en el estudio de Hiragizawa o el cuarto de la viuda; uno de ellos está ocupado y el otro cerrado con llave. Nakuru trae un te que les sirve a los policías. Con disimulo Fye se acerca a ella.

-Señorita Akitsuki, como habrá visto cumplí con lo que le prometí.

-Si, lo tengo presente.

-Quiero saber algo… ayer se la veía muy preocupada por su señora. ¿Usted dejó la alarma apagada? Porque no encuentro otra manera de que hayamos podido pasar.

-Bueno, ya sabe, hubo un desperfecto eléctrico y la reja quedó al descubierto. La verdad ya estaba andando mal…

-Eso mismo pensé yo, pero ¿y la puerta principal? La dejó sin llave entonces….

La guardiana deja la bandeja por unos instantes, para dedicarle toda su atención al hombre.

-Oficial, entiendo su curiosidad, y en respeto a que salvaron la vida de Tomoyo les diré que el hecho que ustedes estén aquí presentes es porque son bienvenidos por esta casa. Es todo lo que puedo explicarle. Disfruten de su te, por favor.

Sin más explicaciones, Nakuru se retira. Fye observa las galletitas en forma de luna y toma una.

-¿Quieres probar una? No tienen veneno.

Kurogane no responde, siquiera se da vuelta para verlo. Simplemente se dirige hacia la ventana, la misma en la que él suele enfocarse desde el auto. Había logrado su objetivo, el cual le había traído tantas discusiones con la viuda, y sin embargo no siente ni un poco de su orgullo satisfecho. Corre la cortina y mira hacia el exterior; en verdad no hay nada oscuro o aterrador allí tampoco. Mira una vez más, para cerciorarse que allí afuera en verdad no hay nadie. ¿Y entonces por qué ese sentimiento de estar siendo vigilado? Luego se lleva la mano a la frente, cada vez siente más calor. Muchas sensaciones raras se agolpan en su cuerpo y en su mente, pero todas ellas responden a un mismo impulso; el de salir de allí lo antes posible.

Lelouch se dirige hacia Nakuru con un gesto.

-Salgo un momento, no recibo buena señal. –dice mostrando su teléfono móvil.

-De acuerdo yo me quedaré por aquí.

Lelouch da unos pasos por el jardín. Del otro lado del teléfono, la voz de una muchacha joven le pregunta cómo está.

-Bien Nunally, ¿cómo has estado?

-Extrañándote. He hecho nuevas pinturas, el señor Kuroshin me ha ayudado mucho, ya no me desmayo con tanta facilidad. Oh, quiere hablar contigo. Te pongo al teléfono.

-¿Cómo está el clima en el pequeño pueblo de Tomoeda?

-Más benigno que en la vieja Inglaterra. Es verdad, aquí el verano es encantador.

-Ya lo creo. Espero que así también lo esté mi querida Tomoyo. ¿Cómo se siente?

-Mejor. Los médicos la estabilizaron, creen que fue un shock por descarga eléctrica. Pero fueron los policías los primeros en llegar. Temo que hayan encontrado algo que…

-Claro que no, no hallarán que pueda comprometerme. Recuerde que nada ni nadie que contraríe mis deseos puede entrar. ¿Y qué podría desear sino el bienestar de mi reina?

Si pudieron pasar fue porque los necesitaba, pero usted ya conoce el dicho: segundas partes nunca son buenas. No va a volver a pasar jamás.

-Pero la señora intentó por su cuenta comunicarse con usted. Si llegó tan lejos seguirá tratando de hacerlo… ¿Cuánto cree que pueda ocultarle que usted…?

-Usted simplemente ocúpese de todo aquello que le pida sin cuestionarla. Por ahora no creo necesario intervenir.

-Como usted diga, señor, pero… ¿es esto lo que tenía en mente?

-No exactamente. Pero conociendo lo emocional que es Tomoyo, una variación de los planes será sin duda más que interesante de ver. Al contrario, sólo vuelve el juego más interesante. Sino no sería divertido.

Lelouch sonríe, como todos los que conocen a la perfección lo que hacen.

-De acuerdo, me ocuparé que todos los encargos de la señora estén listos a la brevedad. Avísale a mi hermana de que trataré de ir al menos un día del feriado, por favor.

El gon de los taiko se escucha a lo lejos. La gente los acompaña con el sonido del canto y las castañuelas. De ese modo, la gente de Tomoeda se prepara para recibir a reunirse con su familia de este y el otro mundo, celebrando la vida una vez más. Tomoyo se incorpora con alguna dificultad para mostrarle a Watanuki por la ventana el árbol de cerezos que marca la entrada al cementerio, ahora decorado con faroles y el incienso que los sacerdotes encendieron en honor de los buenos espíritus.

-Kimihiro, sé que tienes que irte al anochecer pero, ¿te gustaría quedarte a comer? Podríamos ir a pasear por Tomoeda luego, aquí los festivales son siempre divertidos. O al menos así los recuerdo yo.

-Claro. –responde Watanuki. –Pero yo prepararé la comida. ¿Qué le gustaría, señora?

-No sé bien. –dice ella, cerrando sus ojos y mostrando una gran sonrisa. -Pero si lo preparas tú de seguro será algo delicioso.

_Para que contar el tiempo que nos queda_

_Para que contar el tiempo que se ha ido_

_Si vivir es un regalo y un presente_

_Mitad despierto, mitad dormido_

_Mitad abierto, mitad dormido_

FIN DE PARA NO OLVIDAR

_23 de Diciembre de 2009_

_El párrafo del final es parte de la canción "Para no olvidar" de Los Rodriguez, el cual también es Op de la historia. _

_¡Hola a todos! ¡Al fin! Llegamos al final de la historia, aunque y como está basada en personajes creados por Clamp, no es más que el final de una primera etapa. _

_Escribir esta historia me llevó muchísimo sacrificio. Lo que estaba planeado para ser algo cortito se convirtió en algo más grande. Para los que me han leído en otras ocasiones, quizás se haya notado poco esta vez, pero me demoré con esta trama muchísimo más tiempo de lo planeado, dado que la empecé más o menos en noviembre del 08 y esperaba tenerla para febrero del 09. Diversas circunstancias de mi vida lo fueron retrasando pero no impidiendo completamente. Creo que quedará con el tiempo también como testimonio de momentos de verdadera crisis interna y externa, como un mundo que se resquebraja, para usar una metáfora de TRC. Pero así como le ocurre a Tomoyo que en un mundo oscuro y aparentemente sin futuro se aferra a cambiar su destino, yo confío en lograr lo mismo._

_Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que siempre me están dando su energía y apoyo, sobre todo a Tiljaunque, que aunque no es la primera vez que me ayuda, realmente ha sido un verdadero espejo al que consultar dudas, opiniones, decisiones. Ella es de esas personas sumamente talentosas pero que siempre mantiene un perfil muy discreto en lo que hace. Creo que esta historia tiene una parte de ella que es ineludible y me parece justo que se sepa, ya que si no fuera por sus relatos sobre la "lógica" del mundo Clamp no creo hubiera sido posible armar esto sin que sea un pastiche de incoherencias. _

_Este es un relato sin grandes pretensiones en cuanto a la popularidad, no intenta ser un fic con altas cantidad de lectores. Sin embargo espero que impacte en un público exigente, que rompa los moldes de lo conocido. Quiero que sea una historia sin elementos fijos: sin una pareja que seguir y que de algún modo debe armarse, quiero que esté libre de ello. Es una historia por demás ambiciosa, porque intenta explorar una forma de relacionarse y de sentir de los personajes tradicionales sobre todo Tomoyo y las personas que le son cercanas: Sakura, Eriol, Kurogane de un modo que no se haya visto antes más allá de los típicos fics de tal o cual pareja. Es como llevar al límite su personalidad, destruirla y volverla a armar. Que sea como todas las otras que nos muestra Clamp, y al mismo tiempo única._

_También agradezco a Saori Luna que sin querer ha moldeado con su concurso de relatos de Tomoyo y Eriol mi interés por esta serie y estos personajes, ya que todo lo que ven: la casa, la carretera, el niño, etc, son parte de las ideas creadas para "Nueva infancia", la historia que escribir como resultado del concurso que ella organizó. Sólo que ahora todo ha sido llevado a otros extremos. ES CCS con la atmósfera de Holic (para mi uno de las mejores historias hechas por Clamp y por cualquier otro mangaka). No es un gran relato épico, se va por las finas líneas… es sobre destino, cumplido, incumplido, pagado y ganado. _

_¿Qué más decir? Mientras escribía la escena en que entran Kurogane y Fye a la mansión (escena que estuvo tan en duda como la participación de ellos en la historia pero que me resultó irresistible finalmente) me recordó inevitablemente (qué palabra) a Saint Seiya y la saga de las 12 casas. Es increíble la impronta de esta serie en el subconsciente otaku mundial. Cuando vi a Mokona comparar la velocidad de escribir mensajes de texto con un Pegasus Ryu Sei Kei en Holic Rou me di cuenta que incluso para Clamp no se puede escapar de esa influencia. Y en una escena de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas en que Atena viaja al mundo de los sueños, uno se da cuenta que no hay coincidencias, sólo Hitsuzen incluso a la hora de crear. Por eso otra dedicatoria a Yuuko-Chan, espero algún día leas todo esto y sepas que sin darte cuenta aquí también hay mucho de ti, y ojalá volvamos a saber de ti, también formaste parte de esto, al igual que todos los lectores. Por eso les pediré que por última vez me den sus opiniones, ya que esto esta hecho con todo el corazón para ustedes._

_Aunque aquí cierra este relato se dejan abiertos varios interrogantes: ¿Por qué Lelouch ayuda a Eriol? ¿Está vivo Eriol ¿Es realmente él? ¿Cómo se presentará ante Tomoyo, si es que decide hacerlo? ¿Cuándo obtendrá el gran poder Mamoru? ¿Será para el bien o para el mal? ¿Se convertirá en el nuevo dueño de las cartas? ¿Logrará decirle Tomoyo a Watanuki que conoció a su madre? ¿Logrará saber ella que Sakura vive? ¿Qué pasará con Kurogane, siendo su destino encontrarse con Tomoyo siempre? _

_No sé cuanto tardará en salir la continuación de esta historia; por el momento creo unos cuantos meses. Por un lado me dedicaré a terminar otros trabajos y por el otro le daré tiempo a Holic Rou a avanzar. Como dije en ocasión pasada; al TRC cambiar la perspectiva inicial de que los padres de Watanuki fueran los clones reencarnados, CCS y Holic pasaron a ser dos mundos distintos (cosa que va contra esta trama). Sin embargo sabemos que el feo desestabilizó la lógica del mundo, creando fisuras, así que esperaré a ver que se presenta. No puedo adelantarles mucho de lo que ocurrirá: habrá más personajes de Clamp que harán su aparición, más relación entre ellos. También puede que se formen algunas parejas gracias a este mundo que se desmorona._

_Me despido de ustedes agradeciéndoles por todo el tiempo que estuvieron conmigo hasta ahora, y deseándoles muy feliz navidad y año nuevo, y que el 2010 realmente cumpla sus sueños._

_Vicky Yun Kamiya_

10

Para no olvidar –Epílogo 


End file.
